What Goes Up Must Come Down
by whitedwarf
Summary: The Marauder's are transported into Harry's 7th year. They are shocked to find that everyone views harry as a god, and that he is the leader of the light in the war against voldemort. In their time they were the gods, now Harry is. How do they cope?
1. What the Hell Is Going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"What the hell Moony?! Why are you so late?" A very handsome boy with raven black hair hissed at the slumped brunette that had just walked through the door.

"Come on Padfoot, give it a rest, he's only fifteen minutes late! And it's not as if you have ever been known for your punctuality." The placating voice came from the very attractive man leaning casually against the wall who was pushing his wire frame glasses back up his nose which had slipped down.

"I know, I know. Sorry Moony, I'm just impatient I guess. We can only use this spell before Midnight and well...sorry." The black haired man gave his tired looking friend a sheepish half smile in apology.

"It's alright Sirius. But next time why don't you be the one to break into the school's library at eleven at night and try searching for an obscure spell only found in the restricted section." Remus Lupin stated pointedly, looking at his excited friend in expectation.

"Na, I think I'll leave that to you, Moony old pall. You always do it so well and why change a good thing?"

The brunette merely rolled his eyes heaven ward at his friend's familiar antics.

The bespectacled man pushed himself off the wall and enthusiastically stepped forward, toward his best friends.

"So you got it I assume?" He spoke eagerly, twisting his body left and right as he searched his friend with his eyes, as if that would get the spell to pop into existence.

"Of course Prongs. Do you really think I would come here without the Metamorphosis spell just so I could be killed by you two lunatic's in your bitter disappointment?" Moony drawled sarcastically.

Sirius by this point could hardly contain his happiness and was bouncing on the spot like a small child waiting for a treat from his parents.

"Ahhhh, Moony," His whined pathetically, "Come on give us the spell we only have..."he glanced down at his watch quickly and looked up in alarm, "five minutes! We only have five minutes to do this thing! You _know_ the conditions we need for this spell, are _very_ specific and only come once every fifty years! So if you two don't mind, can we get a move on!" His arms flayed about wildly, while his eyes darted between the other two in a panic.

"Padfoot! Calm down. Of _course_ we know about the conditions we need; it has to be Summer, correct planetary alignment and something about it having to be a Friday. We know. We did the research with you. We also want to become Metamorphmagus's okay?!" James Potter's frustrated voice reverberated around the empty classroom, his face barely visible in the lights glowing from the tips of all three of their wands.

Remus Lupin quickly defused the growing tension between the two volitile personalities of his best friends by reaching deep into the right pocket of his robes and extracting a single piece of parchment.

"Alright guys, it's in Latin but that shouldn't be a problem for us," All three boys were brilliant academics. By their fourth year in Hogwarts they had basically learned Latin by themselves in order to stave off their boredom from the material they covered in classes, which never seemed to give any of them a problem.

"Yep, yep, got it Remy. Latin and all that jazz." Sirius muttered uninterestedly as he forcibly ripped the parchment with the spell on it out of his friend's stunned grip.

Impatiently, he unfolded the paper and studied the words with James who was now behind him reading the spell over his shoulder, quickly familiarising himself with the order of the words by miming them to himself.

"...don't you think Wormtail should be here for this?" Remus said in a tone which revealed that he said these words out of loyalty rather than sincerity. In any case his words caused the other two to raise their heads quickly and stare at him as if he'd just gone off the deep end.

"First of all Remus, it's not as if we're hiding this from him. We told him what we were doing and he had detention already, so we're not excluding him or anything... And let me ask you this. Do you really think Peter could say this Latin without stuffing it up? Because Padfoot was right you know, this only comes once every fifty years, we can't afford to have anything go wrong." James voice reasoned while Sirius nodded frantically beside him in support.

Peter Pettigrew was the missing fourth member of the Marauders. He had also been the odd one out since first year. Where the other three; James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all very bright and breezed through school, taking all the advanced classes, Peter struggled and relied heavily on the help of his three other friends.

All four boys had just begun their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. And the differences between the fourth member of the group and the other three had only become more apparent as they grew older.

James Potter was one of Hogwarts's most popular as Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor and this year's Head Boy. He was a very handsome individual. Quidditch training had added lean but obvious muscle to his tall frame, inky black hair was in constant disarray giving his look a casual charm. Intelligent and wicked hazel eyes were not obscured by rectangular framed black rimmed glasses. Combined with a heart melting smile James Potter was known to be able to get any girl he wanted...well except one.

Sirius Black was the school's resident lovable playboy. One could only ever describe him as gorgeous. His pure blood status was obvious through his elegant and classic features. Ebony black hair which held a curious blue tint in the sun fell gracefully to his shoulders, framing a devilish grin which made girls weak at the knees. Large piercing sapphire eyes which always seemed to be laughing held an undeniable strength. He was very tall standing at 6'1, his body agile and fit, moving with a feline grace.

The only werewolf of the four, Remus Lupin, was also highly sought after by the female population of Hogwarts. Pensive stormy grey eyes held a wisdom and magnetism which drew people to him like bees to honey. He had light brown hair with natural blond highlights and a gentle yet confident smile which could charm even the most hardnosed of teachers and other authority figures.

Most of the school and indeed any person which saw all four boys together couldn't help but think about how...odd... it was to see Peter Pettigrew as the fourth Marauder. Where the other three boys were all tall, well-built, magically powerful, intellectually gifted and the source of every boy's envy and every girl's fantasies, Pettigrew was not. He was ordinary. Short and fat with unattractive watery blue eyes, a pasty complexion and stringy blonde hair, did not seem to hold the same attraction for girls as the other boys features did.

James Potter had come across a reference to the Metamorphous Spell when he was flipping through the books in the Potter ancestral Library in the Summer holidays. He and Sirius had spent the remainder of the Summer, along with Remus, tracking down a copy of the spell. Through various enquiries and countless hours of research, the boy's had figured out that a print of the actual spell was in a book in the restricted section at Hogwarts. It was their first night back to school and Sirius and James, after his Head Boy patrol duties, had spent the last half-hour waiting anxiously for Remus to return with a duplicate of the highly illegal spell.

"Okay Prongs, I see your point. Wormtail probably would have had trouble with some of the pronunciation," Sirius snorted in amusement at Remus's words. All three knew that it wouldn't be _just_ the Latin pronunciation, Peter would have problems with.

"Good. Now hurry, we don't have much time left. You're sure that after we say this spell we'll all become Metamorphmagus's? We'll be able to make ourselves look like anybody?" James checked.

"Right you are Prongsy! That's what the book said. So let's get this show on the road shall we?" Sirius's tone was filled with bubbling happiness and impatience.

All three boys, painfully aware of the time, quickly crowded around the parchment and started chanting the spell while Remus preformed the complicated wand work.

All three boys glanced up from the parchment, not halting their recitation, when the sound of a clock's chimes floated into the room announcing Midnight. When the sound of the clock's last strike faded, the three seventh year Hogwarts students fell silent.

..........

"...did it work?" Sirius's question pierced the eerie silence which had dominated the room for several long moments.

They all exchanged bewildered looks, no one wanting to voice the strange and unfamiliar atmosphere which had engulfed them.

"I don't know...How can we tell?" James asked in an uncharacteristically cautious tone. Something felt different to him and he was feeling strangely out of place and uncomfortable.

Remus shook his head slightly, trying to right himself. He felt peculiar.

"If it did work, we should be able to just concentrate on somebody's features and will our bodies to change." Remus's said, distracted by the unusual feelings he was experiencing.

Sirius determinedly scrunched up his face in concentration but nothing changed. He was still himself.

"It's not working Remus! ...Did we do something wrong?" Sirius griped. Letting his arms collapse beside him, he turned frustrated and confused eyes on his friends.

"I don't think so..." James said slowly while he looked around the room carefully. "Hey,...do you guys...I don't know, feel...weird?" He asked, grimacing at his pathetic choice of words. 'Weird' isn't really what he meant. He just felt different.

Remus nodded slowly while Sirius just looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Come _on_, both of you. Nothing is _weird. _You're just disappointed that it didn't work. Let's just go to bed, okay?" Sirius said while running a hand through his hair in frustration.

James and Remus both voiced their agreement and they all made their way out of the room and into the cold, stone corridors of Hogwarts.

They had been walking for several moments, Remus and James shrugging off their discomfort, before Sirius's need to talk and be heard made its appearance.

"It sucks that it didn't work though, doesn't it? I was already thinking up new pranks and mischief we could have unleashed on the unsuspecting population of Hogwarts. Even the _beautiful_ Miss Evan's wouldn't have been able to pin it on you Prongs." Sirius winked over his shoulder at James while his friend just rolled his eyes and glared at him.

Both Remus and Sirius thought it was hilarious and the ultimate irony, that the one girl James wanted and was head over heels for, seemed impervious to his charms.

James and Sirius bickered between themselves as they moved through the school to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"...I promise you, Evans will one day give in to me and realise what a great couple we would make." James stated with a self assured tone.

Sirius let out a bark of disbelieving laughter, "_Sure_ Prongs...Keep dreaming. Evans can't _stand_ you, and I think the slap she gave you at Welcoming Feast tonight is proof enough, that her feelings towards you have _not_ changed over the course of the Summer." Sirius teased.

"Yeah? Well..." James's defence was interrupted by Remus's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What Moony?" James's snapped, angry that Moony's action had allowed Sirius to win their verbal spar. He glowered at Sirius angrily when he poked his tongue out at him in a childish show of triumph.

"I can't get the portrait to the Common Room to open." Remus explained with a casual wave of his hand to the Fat Lady.

"What do mean? As Head Boy Dumbledore told me the password himself, how could it be wrong?" As James said this Sirius had stepped forward and started yelling at the Portrait to let them, with no result.

"Would you let us in, you stupid piece of paper! It is twelve thirty and I'm _tired_. So stop being stubborn. You know we're Gryffindor's so _open up_!" Sirius was shouting furiously at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the portrait creaked open, light from the fire inside spilling into the corridor. The door was pushed further open and a petite redheaded girl, about their age, stood blocking the entrance.

"What do want? It's late and you're waking up the whole tower with your screeching!" The girl demanded glaring up at the three stunned males.

"Screeching?!" Sirius cried in a strangled voice, highly offended by the dig at his masculinity. Determined to prove himself the ultimate 'man's man', he quickly explained his actions in a cool, calm and collected manner which inspired confidence and respect. "This stupid, idiotic, tone deaf, fat, baboon look-a-like _portrait_ wouldn't let us in! What did you expect us to do?! Sleep in the cold corridor? Catch pneumonia for _fun_?" Sirius exclaimed, astonished, firstly, that he didn't know who the pretty red head was, as he had dated almost all of the good looking girls in Hogwarts and secondly, that she had the guts to reprimand one of the most popular boys in the school.

The unknown girl crossed her arms across her chest, unimpressed by his anger and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the three of them.

"Why don't I recognise you?" she said, distrust prominent in her brown eyes.

Sirius started spluttering incoherently at her comment, his ego unable to comprehend a girl in Hogwarts not being able to recognise him, so Remus stepped forward, lines of irritation appearing around his mouth, to take over.

"_Very funny_." Remus mocked. "Now, you've had your fun. Can you move out of the way? You're blocking the entrance." He asked, his grey eyes bored into her fiery ones.

But she didn't budge an inch. Her mouth just hardened in determination.

Hidden by the two tall frames of his friends James let out a loud sigh of exasperation before roughly shoving them both aside so he could speak with the annoying pixie that was getting on his last nerve.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are?! But you can't just..."

"...Harry?" The girl's arms slowly uncurled from their stubborn position and she leaned forward in confusion while James stood there in shock.

"...Harry? You know these guys? What are doing out here? I thought I saw you go up to your dormitory..." Her words slowly faded and in the silence she studied James intensely, her eyes taking in every detail of his face.

Without taking her cinnamon eyes off of him she tilted her neck backwards slightly and called to a person within the common room, hidden by door.

"Lucy? Would you happen to know if Harry went up to bed or not?" she called her eyes still scrutinising the three older boys in front of her.

"...Harry? As in Harry Potter? He went up hours ago. Why?" A girl's voice answered in a puzzled tone.

James, Sirius and Remus all started in confusion at the mention of Potter, exchanging baffled looks.

The redhead was silent for a few moments her expression carefully guarded before she opened her mouth to answer.

"Lucy? Do me favour and go up to the seventh year boy's dormitory and get Harry for me would you?"

"Get _Harry_? _Me_? Ginny I couldn't do that! He's _Harry Potter_! You don't just walk into _the_ Harry Potter's dorm and tell him to wake up! I mean...he's _Harry Potter_!" the girl's nervousness was obvious in her trembling of her voice and the awed tone she spoke the man's name.

The redhead rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "Yes Lucy, I'm _clearly_ aware of who he is. If you're _that_ uncomfortable with it, can you at least go get Hermione?" She pleaded.

By this point all three boys had overcome their shock at the unknown girl's words and were now growing steadily angrier.

"Look, _Ginny_ is it? This isn't funny. We're seventh years, so we would _know_ of a Harry Potter if there was one, okay? Would you just let us in? We just want to go to _sleep_!" Remus attempted to say calmly, not succeeding. His furious frustration was evident in the white knuckled pressure he was applying to his fists.

"No. _You_ Look." Ginny snarled leaning towards Remus with a fierce expression, "I don't know who are, I've never seen you at school before and you are most definitely _not _Gryffindors. That's all I know. That, and one of you could be a twin of one of my friends just wanting access to the seventh year boys's dorms where he just happens to be sleeping right now. So _excuse me_. But in the circumstances, I'm not letting you in until Harry comes down here and tells me to." Her eyes flashed dangerously in warning and all three boys took one _large_ step back from the intimidating girl simultaneously, _finally_ convinced that even _if,_ what this girl was saying was crazy. _She_ certainly believed it and looked unquestionably capable, of bringing them _a lot_ of pain.

Footsteps could be heard inside the room and a different voice filled with weariness called Ginny's name in question. Ginny, asked this girl, Hermione she called her, if she could get Harry up and ask him to come down to the Common Room. After it became clear that Ginny would refuse to answer any of her questions, this Hermione girl, did as she was asked.

Sirius let out a little huff of indignation, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout when he heard the polite way Ginny spoke to this girl. He was clearly put out that she was not bending over backwards trying to make him happy, completely worshiping the ground he walked on.

Ginny never once took her burning eyes off the three of them and soon James was shifting feet and avoiding the intimidating stare of a girl half the size of him.

Only when the sound of a male voice was heard did Ginny release them from her glare and turn her body so that she was looking into the common room.

"Ginny, what's this about? Hermione woke me up saying you needed to see me right now."

"It's a little hard to explain. There are some people here that say they're from this house but I've never seen them before and...one of them looks an awful lot like you." Ginny's voice had altered and an underlying current of respect was present in her tone as she spoke to this person.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the portrait hole and without a word of enquiry or protest; Ginny stepped smoothly aside as a tall, large frame took her place.

"...Bloody Hell Prongs! He looks just like you!" Sirius's astonished exclamation echoed everyone's thoughts and silence descended swiftly over the four individuals.

They had the same height, build, hair, nose, mouth...the light wasn't very bright so the details of his features could not be seen. However, the liking, although not identical, was striking.

Harry regarded them silently for several long moments before confidently stepping fully into the corridor, firmly shutting the portrait behind him.

His green eyes were intense as he stared at them...

"Follow me." His words were sharp but filled with authority as he spun on his heel and stalked off down the hall, not bothering to look back to see if they followed. The three boys couldn't work out if it was foolishness or confidence which allowed him to expose his back to three strangers.

Remus, James and Sirius scrambled to chase after the figure, who was already half way down the corridor. Once they caught up, James grabbed hold of his forearm tightly and spun him around. Only once they were facing each other did he demand to know where they were going, who he was and why they should follow his orders.

Unique emerald eyes smouldering with unmistakeable power slowly studied each of them carefully.

Staring into their eyes, as if judging their worth.

In one move Harry effortlessly broke the restraining hold on his arm. He locked eyes with James and answered only answered one of his questions before, again, turning his back on them and stalking through a sleeping Hogwarts.

"I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore."

......................................................

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME!


	2. You pick one hell of a time for a trip!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author Note# Thanks for the reviews guys! In answer to a question about how the three weren't recognised, Ginny only knows Sirius and Remus later in their lives and Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban so I don't think he would have looked the same. It's kind of the same thing with Remus having to go through all the transformations alone has really changed how he looked and he's 17 in my story so it's understandable why Ginny doesn't recognise them. And about Harry, well one smart reviewer picked up on Sirius calling James Prongs when Harry was there and he knows them better so he does know it's them but you have to remember the Harry in my story is a little different to the books. Everyone defers to him, you'll find out why later but really he's very mature and in control of his emotions and just didn't want to make a scene. Hope that answered your question! :]

On with the story!

"_No. __**You**__ Look." Ginny snarled leaning towards Remus with a fierce expression, "I don't know who are, I've never seen you at school before and you are most definitely not Gryffindors. That's all I know. ... I'm not letting you in until Harry comes down here and tells me to."_

_.........................................................................................................................................._

_Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the portrait hole and without a word of enquiry or protest; Ginny stepped smoothly aside as a tall, large frame took her place._

"_...Bloody Hell Prongs! He looks just like you!" Sirius's astonished exclamation echoed everyone's thoughts and silence descended swiftly over the four individuals._

_............................................................................................................................................._

"_I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore."_

In the darkened halls of Hogwarts four seventh year Gryffindors moved swiftly and silently towards their destination. One Sirius Black looked to be in actual pain from having to keep his mouth shut for so long. He was bursting with questions, his eyes unmoving from the back of his best friend's wannabe.

Unable to stand the awkward quiet anymore Sirius bounded up to Harry's side in all his hyperactive glory before opening his mouth and letting go of the tidal wave of emotions he had been with-holding.

"So, who are you exactly? And who was that hot chick back there? She available? You know, you look frighteningly identical to my friend to my friend back there? You two could be twins! You could be, like...his evil twin, separated at birth so you wouldn't turn him bad!" Sirius's exuberant voice had become more reflective as he went on and by the end of his tirade his eyes were bugging out of their sockets looking at Harry in growing horror.

Harry didn't stop walking, his pace didn't slow or hurry. He seemed perfectly at ease. Slowly his neck turned and he regarded Sirius with one eyebrow raised.

"How do you know he isn't _my_ evil twin?" Harry questioned Sirius.

Sirius's face immediately turned outraged and he opened his mouth furiously to rebuke him but no words came out. Instead, he just stared at Harry with his jaw hanging open for a few moments before he snapped it shut and his eyes turned thoughtful.

"...I _don't_ know." His now suspicious face turned to look at his best friend through narrowed eyes, trying to remember any evil twin actions he had missed before.

James glared at his friend heatedly. "Nice to know you have such confidence in me Padfoot." His words were hissed.

"Well, he has a point doesn't he? _You_ _could_ be the evil twin! I've never met him before so I don't have anything to make an educated decision on, and I have to say mate, you're not coming up so good. Some of those pranks you pulled _were_ kind of sadistic and your infatuation with Evan's does portray some stalker like tendencies."

"What?!" James cried loudly in protest.

"You pulled those pranks with me! If anyone is an evil twin is it most certainly you. And I do not stalk Evans, it is called persistently wearing down her resolve. _Very_ different." He defended himself.

"_Sure, _that's what you want us to believe." Sirius shook his head from side to side as if he had James entirely figured out.

"...After you." The quiet yet distinctive voice of Harry broke through their bickering.

The three boys had been so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn't even realised they had stopped moving. Harry held an arm out in front of him pointing towards the Headmaster's open stairwell in invitation.

Silence descended quickly on the three as they were reminded of the strange events of the night.

"How did you know the password?" Remus asked, more to fill the uncomfortable atmosphere than from real curiosity.

When no answer came, Remus, carefully turned his neck to look at the person behind him in expectation.

Harry's face was twisted into a bitter smile as he reached past them to knock once on the plain oak door of the office.

"I spend a lot of time in here." His face was turned away from the other three so that they couldn't read his expression. Before James had the chance to ask him why, a voice called from behind the door for them to come in.

Harry turned the door knob and walked confidently into the room. With a single nod to the aged wizard behind the desk he strode across the thick carpet to a singular red leather chair in front of the roaring fire. The way he sat himself down and turned his body so that he could survey the whole room from his inconspicuous position spoke of familiarity.

James, Sirius and Remus took no notice of his actions, much more preoccupied with the only recognisable face which they had seen tonight. Professor Dumbledore sat in his usual position; an old brown leather armchair behind an expensive and cluttered desk filled with various metal gadgets, ink bottles, piles of parchment and multiple quills. His weathered face returned Harry's silent nod with one of his own and a genuine smile of affection followed the young man's movements as he watched him make himself comfortable. The pride, love and admiration that shone from twinkling light blue eyes when he saw Harry was unmistakeable.

"Professor Dumbledore! Thank _Merlin_ your here!" Sirius yelled from the doorway, looking as if he could have hugged the old man in relief.

"Ah, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and – oh yes – Mr Potter, of course. I'm so glad you could make it. I've been expecting you." Dumbledore regarded the three extremely confused men in front of him with a jovial air and happy smile.

"Headmaster, I have no idea what is going on. The password you gave me for the common room wouldn't work and this recalcitrant, obnoxious, redhead, who I've never seen before today, refused to let us in! Said she didn't _recognise_ us!" James's ranted, his wide hazel eyes locked on the Headmaster's twinkling ones.

"Ah, Miss Ginny Weasley I assume." Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's nod of confirmation.

"Yes! Ginny! That was her name. She was literally barricading the entryway so we couldn't get in and I would have fought against her but – well – I'm not sure how well you know this one Dumbles but Merlin! She was _freaky_, the look in her eyes was enough to make me believe that if I even _breathed_ the wrong way she would castrate me or something...Are you sure she isn't a Slytherin?" Sirius's face was devoid of humour, completely serious.

Ginny had really intimidated him. She was just like Lily Evans. Both were red head's, both were half his physical size and they both possessed fiery tempers which were capable of cowering, _the_ Sirius Black with one deadly look.

Loud laughter exploded from the figure seated next to the fire and the four other individuals in the room turned to look at the raven haired man whose head was thrown back in answer to his amusement.

"Mr Black. I assure you Miss Weasley is a Gryffindor. One of the finest. She is very...protective of the ones she calls family." Dumbledore said to Sirius, but his eyes never left the now chuckling Harry. His baby blue eyes were wide and alert, soaking in the scene of the man's happiness as if such occurrences were few and far between.

"Professor _please_, what is going on? Why doesn't anyone recognise us? And more importantly, why is his name Harry Potter? I know James doesn't have any relatives and he's supposed to be a seventh year?! This just doesn't make sense!" Remus's eyes were pleading with the Headmaster to take this seriously and explain his questions.

Dumbledore sat for a few long moments in silence, his fingers stroking the feathers of the Phoenix beside him absentmindedly as he studied the three Marauders' over his half moon spectacles.

"Please gentlemen, take a seat, I insist." Waving his wand in the air silently, and gesturing to the three, simple high-backed emerald cushioned chairs which had appeared opposite him.

While they were all taking their seats Dumbledore conjured tea and biscuits for everyone before speaking.

"I have a fairly good theory of what has happened here tonight but to be certain I will need to know what you three young men were doing up after the feast."

Remus, James and Sirius exchanged apprehensive looks before James adopted a resigned expression and began to explain how he and Sirius had come across the Metamorphous Spell in the Summer and found out that a copy of it was in the Hogwarts library. Minutes passed as Dumbledore sat in silence, never once interrupting as James continued to explain how they had chanted the spell at Midnight after he had finished his patrols and Remus managed to break into the respected section of the library and retrieve the spell.

After James had finished their explanation not on word was spoken. Dumbledore's face did not change; his eyes far away, contemplating a puzzle, while the three boys squirmed in their seats.

...

"...You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me." Harry growled. They all turned their heads toward him in surprise, taken aback by the furious look in his eyes and his clenched fists.

"Didn't you research the spell at all?!" Harry slowly rose out of his comfortable chair, his ferocious expression and coiled body cutting an impressive figure. "There is a reason why it is _illegal_. The spell was never perfected. It is volatile. If you had _bothered_ to even study the _blasted_ _thing_ you would know that when you cast that spell you have no idea what it will do. Nobody knows! It could just as easily dye your hair pink as kill you by exploding your heart in your chest! What in _Godric's_ _name_ were you three thinking? Was there _even_ conscious thought involved in this?!"

James met Harry's deadly gaze and couldn't help the shiver he felt run down his spine. Emerald eyes blazing with the intensity of an arctic fire glowered at him betraying the depth of his rage and magnitude of his power. But James Potter was never one to be pushed around. He was a very powerful wizard himself and a lethal dueller. He felt his own impressive temper rise to the surface and he returned Harry's chilling glare with one of his own.

"Of _course_ we researched the spell, we're not idiots. We combed through _every_ resource there is about the Metamorphous Spell and there was never a reference, not even an indication or hint of the things you've just told us. So, what I want to know is where you got that information, because we sure as hell never came across it." James spat, his tone acidic and icy.

"Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were disapproving, "that has only become known in recent years. There is no way that Mr Potter would have been able to know what we do about the Metamorphous Spell."

"Yeah! What he said. We would have been able to know...wait – what he was saying is true!?" Sirius cried in disbelief and alarm.

"What do you mean 'in recent years'?" Remus said in a cautious tone, his words were spoken slowly, as if trying to work out the problem even as he voiced his question.

"Ah, Mr Lupin. As always you seen to have a knack for pinpointing the crucial aspect of any situation." Dumbledore spoke while giving Remus a warm smile full of indulgent remembrance.

"You see gentlemen, as Harry has said, when performing the Metamorphous Spell you can never be sure of what it will actually do. It seems you young men have travelled forward in time. When you all walked through my office door this evening a mental block, which I myself had constructed in my mind, dissolved, I suddenly recalled how you all three of you disappeared for one week in your seventh year and were totally unable to explain where it was you had gone. You, Mr Black, had been carrying a letter addressed to me, but were unable to tell me how it came to be in your possession. The mental block must have been activated as soon as I opened the letter, as that is where the memory ceases."

Sirius lent forward in his seat and with a strange look in his eyes began speaking. "Wait, you're telling me that Moony, Prongs and I have _jumped_, who knows how many years into the future, for you don't know how long and you also have no idea at present how to send us back?"

"Correct Mr Black. However, I don't suppose you shall be here more than a year, as the physical differences in all of your appearances' did not alter significantly in the week you were missing in your time." Dumbledore smiled.

"Bloody Hell..." James whispered his eyes locked on the burgundy carpet at his feet. "...this is...bloody hell."

"One year Professor? What are they going to do for a whole year?" Harry's voice was calm but his eyes were...excited?

Remus was nodding his head in agreement, "Yes, what _are_ we going to be doing, and do you have any idea how we will be getting back Professor?"

"I have a few idea's Mr Lupin, but they are just theories at present and shall require some careful experiments." Dumbledore explained. "However, as to what you three shall be doing, that is simple enough. All three of you may keep your first names but your last name will have to be changed. You shall be cousins, whose families have decided that due to the growing threat of Voldemort Hogwarts would be the safest place for you. You may continue your seventh year studies as Gryffindors, but bear in mind that I will have to tell the staff about your true situation. Too many professors still teach here that would recognise you from your days as students. As cousins you will all share your last name..."

"Butch!"

All eyes turned to the grinning Sirius Black, speechless.

"...Butch?" James mimicked disbelievingly, even he was having a hard time decoding his best friend's logic this time.

"Yes, Butch! Sirius Butch, James Butch and Remus Butch – they have a nice ring to them don't they?" Sirius clapped his hands together childishly, happily content with his choice.

Remus leaned his chair back on its two back legs and reached behind James to whack Sirius on the back of the head.

"_Ow_! That _hurt_ Moony!" Sirius screamed clutching his head while his eyes glared into Remus's grey ones, promising revenge.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Moony." James spoke, high fiving Remus while Sirius folded his arms across his chest, sinking into the chair while he mumbled about how Butch was a perfectly good last name and they had no appreciation for obscure and interesting words.

"If my memory serves me correctly both Mr Potter and Mr Black have the same class schedule as you Harry. Mr Lupin will be sharing most of your classes, and the ones which he isn't, I'm sure Miss Granger would be happy to assist if he had any problems." Dumbledore spoke to Harry directly ignoring the bantering of the other three.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus called, "I think the name _Smith_ is generic enough not to cause any problems."

While Dumbledore voiced his consent and began filling out the necessary paperwork James Potter's eyes drifted to the silent individual who was staring intently into the fire, his face devoid of all emotion. James Potter's at times dangerous curiosity was demanding answers to his memory of how Ginny had called this man 'Harry Potter' as well as the scary similarities in their physical appearances.

"Is your name _really_ Harry Potter?"

Despite the soft volume of James's question the office immediately became silent. Harry's head slowly turned to stare into James's eyes.

"Are we related? I mean normally I would think it was a coincidence but we don't know how far into the future we are and...well...we do look _very_ alike." James's eyes were darting between the silent bystanders attempting to break the unnerving stare of emerald, as he spoke.

"..._Yes_... My name is Harry Potter," He broke eye contact instead choosing to physically turn his bosy away from theirs. His emerald eyes looked almost black in the flickering light of the fire, the shadow it cast on his face making him seem older, tired almost. He stared, unseeingly, into the fire for long moments completely still. His voice a almost a whisper when he spoke, it was rough, but still rang with an authority which didn't allow anyone to question the truth of his words.

"...I'm your son."

.......................................................................

DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE! HEADS UP ON NEXT CHAPTER; FIRST DAY OF CLASSES AND JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS START TO SEE THE AMAZING WAY EVERYBODY RESPECTS HARRY EVEN THE TEACHERS AND THEY OBVIOUSLY ARE WONDERING WHY EVERYONE TREATS HIM LIKE A GOD.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT, DO YOU THINK HARRY'S SIRIUS SHOULD BE ALIVE IN THIS?

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. What! I'm not gay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"_...__**Yes**__... My name is Harry Potter," He broke eye contact instead choosing to physically turn his body away from theirs. His emerald eyes looked almost black in the flickering light of the fire, the shadow it cast on his face making him seem older, tired almost. He stared, unseeingly, into the fire for long moments completely still. His voice almost a whisper when he spoke, it was rough, but still rang with an authority which didn't allow anyone to question the truth of his words._

"_...I'm your son." _

**********************************************************************************

..............

"...Right..." James said, his mouth forming an 'o' shape, as he tried to unsuccessfully process the information.

Sirius slowly rose from his chair, his eyes; impossibly wide, locked on Harry's face, unblinking. His body moved towards Harry's cautiously, before he stopped. His neck slowly moved to look between the uncomprehending eyes of his best friend and the hunched figure glaring ferociously into the fire. He repeated this action multiple times in the silence encompassing the office before he could manage words.

"...son?" His whisper was filled with incredulous shock. "How?..." Sirius clenched his eyes shut and shook his head repeatedly from side to side, as if to clear his mind, and continued to grabble for words. "...I mean, I know **how**...but..._**how**__?_"

Harry's grip on the mantel piece tightened subtly at Sirius's words, the skin across his knuckles; white, due to the force of his hold.

"Mr Black." Dumbledore's calm voice seemed to break James out of his catatonic state of shock and he reluctantly removed his gaze from Harry's back in order to focus his attention on the Headmaster, although his hazel eyes often drifted to the still figure out of their own violation. "I am sure that you of all people do not need the mechanics of the 'how' explained to you. However, it is true. Harry is indeed James's son. I must impress upon your _all_, your relation to Harry must be kept a secret. This is of the utmost importance. Apart from the professors and a few select students, _none_, can know about this." Dumbledore's eyes held a slight, yet, apparent ice to them. The seriousness of his words, he was determined, would be known.

Dumbledore locked gazes with each Marauder until they nodded in acknowledgment. Finally, he turned to look at the silent figure of Harry, who had yet to move. Most people, even if they did not agree with the Headmaster, were always careful to show Dumbledore respect. James, Remus and Sirius exchanged bewildered looks of uneasiness as Harry continued to ignore the older man. It was unthinkable to be doing what Harry was doing. Keeping his back turned on a wizard of Dumbledore's calibre was just-not-done. As the seconds ticked by all three Marauders thoughts were filled with confusion, amazed that _Dumbledore_ waited; patiently, his hands clasped casually in front of him, for Harry; one of his students, to acknowledge him.

"I assume, as you have given them my schedule that you wish for me to take them under my care, correct?" Harry's tone was carefully controlled and devoid of emotion. Without turning around to see Dumbledore's nod the low volume of Harry's voice continued. "I have many responsibilities Albus, what do you suppose I do with them when I'm busy?" James frowned in irritation at Harry's choice of words. He was not used to being seen as a burden or having to be taken care of, rather, he did what he wanted when he wanted and people were nuisances to _him_.

"I'm sure your friends would be pleased to help you Harry. I understand that the expectations on you are numerous and demanding but...would you _really_ trust others with this task?" Dumbledore's words were gentle and saturated with understanding and regret.

There was a moment of silence and then Harry let out a long breath of air before he turned around to face them.

"...No. No I wouldn't." His whisper was filled with surrender and exhaustion as his lips quirked up on one side to give the Headmaster a bitter smile.

Compassion, sympathy and understanding flooded into Dumbledore's face, his unconcealed love and pride for Harry astounded the Marauders. Nobody really knew if the great Albus Dumbledore had a family, all that was known was he treated _all_ of his students with kindness, tolerance and benevolence. But the way he looked at Harry was astonishing to all three boys.

A loud gasp from Sirius drew everyone's attention to where his face contorted in horror, his eyes wide and alarmed. In a movement which was too fast for any but the Headmaster to catch, Harry drew his wand, his eyes frantically searching the room for danger.

"Mr Black! What is it?" Dumbledore too had drawn his wand, mimicking Harry's actions.

Ignoring both wizards actions, Sirius spun on his heel to glare into the face of his best friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Padfoot? Cut it out!" James snapped, his patience at an end for the day. Finding out you had time travelled, were stuck in the future for a whole year and had a son the same age as you, tended to grate on individuals tolerance.

"You." Sirius jabbed his index finger, pointedly, into James's chest in accusation, his sapphire eyes filled with a promise of retribution. James's expression was mystified, unable to grasp the source of his best friend's undeniable anger. "You...had _better_ have named me godfather of your kid Prongsey, or there will be hell to pay."

"Oh Merlin." Remus groaned, letting his face fall into his hands as the tension slowly left everyone as they absorbed the content of Sirius's words.

Perhaps it was only James who understood the very real danger he was in, because as everybody else relaxed, his body stiffened and his eyes widened in panic. He shot a fear filled look at Harry, whose lips twitched in an effort to withhold a grin.

"Harry?" James questioned. His voice exposing his dread at Harry's answer but when he only nodded his body seemed to deflate and his face adopted a smug grin as he smirked at his friend.

"See?" James waved his hand casually in his teenage son's direction, his entire body language evidence of his satisfaction.

Sirius's eyes shifted suspiciously between father and son before a large wolfish bark of laughter escaped him.

"I knew you'd come through Prongs! Why wouldn't you choose me as godfather for your first born son...ah! I heard that thought Moony...I would be the greatest godfather in the history of the world..." Sirius continued ranting as Harry and Dumbledore sorted out the last few minor technicalities.

While Sirius was off in his own little world and the Headmaster and Harry spoke in low voices, heads close together, James stood; silent, watching. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man he knew was his son. James Potter was incredibly intelligent, he had noticed the pointed looks Dumbledore had shot his son and vice versa throughout the evening. He wanted to know his son. Who wouldn't in his situation? James wanted to know why Dumbledore cared for Harry so much; he wanted to know what the responsibilities Harry was talking about were. He wanted to know how he had got the scar on his forehead and the one on his cheek. James, as a prankster, had always been curious. It had been his curiousity which led to the Marauders discovery of Remus. But as James watched Harry his _curiousity_, his _want_, his absolute _need _to know everything about his son was overwhelming.

"Incredible? Isn't it?" Remus murmured on James's right, his gaze also on Harry.

James gave a quick thought to meeting Remus's eyes but quickly disposed of the idea. His eyes refused to move from soaking in the sight of his seventeen year old son. His silence was all the invitation Remus needed to continue.

"You always said that you wouldn't settle down. Said that the office job, demanding wife and screaming kids life, wasn't for you."

James tilted his neck to the left, contemplating Remus's words without breaking his stare.

"How do you know that I didn't just knock-up some chick on a one night stand and there stands the result." James's words were light but distant, as if his mind was too far away to fully participate in the conversation.

"I doubt that."

"How would you know?" James's tone was patronising and disbelieving.

James felt, rather than saw Remus shrug his shoulders. "I don't. But he just doesn't look the type. He's different."

James took in the powerful and authoritative figure of his son and couldn't help but agree. The vulnerability which that circumstance would no doubt instil in him seemed non-existent in Harry. Even without knowing him, any person could see that he was confident in himself. Secure in the knowledge of what he could do, what he could achieve. A one night stand with a random drunk girl just didn't seem to fit Harry.

"You're right. He is different." James said softly.

Sirius, contented with his role as appointed godfather, bounded excitedly over to Remus and James, a wide grin stretched across his handsome face.

"Well, well, well, James my boy, sure didn't waste any time did you?" Sirius crowed happily at his fellow Marauder. "Whose pants did you get into, huh?"

Remus rolled his eyes as his friend's classic crudity.

"Lovely, Sirius." James drawled sarcastically. "What a wonderful and respectful way to talk about the Mother of my child."

"Not a problem, my man, I'll try to keep it in mind for next time. But seriously, don't you think twenty four is a bit young to be having children? You had only been out of school for six years."

James's eyes widened at Sirius's word's and he quickly whipped around so he could look Sirius in the face.

"Six...six years? I'm going to be a Father in six years?" James repeated, his voice cracking on the last word.

Sirius nodded frantically wearing a goofy grin of sadistic pleasure. His friend, like him, had always been a commitment phobic. It was the reason they both went through so many girls. A month was the longest James had ever been out with a girl and Sirius...two weeks.

"I'm very sorry if the time of my birth seems a little inconvenient for you, but I can't help, sorry." All three Marauders turned towards the voice and James winced silently in guilt when Harry's emotionless face came into view.

Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder before speaking, "No, no, that's _fine_ Prongslet. We know _you_ can't help. No need to feel sorry. After all, it wasn't up to _you_ when your parents did the dirty deed now was it?" Harry's face contorted to form a slight cringe at Padfoot's words. He like everyone else did not want to think about the circumstances of his existence.

James pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, purposely concentrating on breathing in and out so that he wouldn't kill his best friend when there were witnesses present.

"I swear to _Godric_, Sirius. You better sleep with one eye open tonight, or you might not wake up at all." James growled through clenched teeth.

"Alright gentlemen." Dumbledore interrupted, successfully forestalling world war three, for the moment. "Three new beds have been added to the Gryffindor boy's seventh year dorms and the house elves have also picked out some clothes for the three of you, however, the next Hogsmede weekend is in two weeks and you shall have to buy any other clothes and necessities you need then. Your books and school equipment should arrive sometime this week but before they do just inform your teacher of the situation and they will provide you with anything you need. Any questions?"

"Yes Professor." James said, "Why don't we just go down to Hogsmede after classes today? Why wait for two weeks?"

"No, Mr Potter. That is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore's tone was devoid of the humour and mischief which was present at every year's Welcoming Feast when he spoke of the Forbidden Forest. He was completely serious. "You must not venture off the grounds of the school under any circumstances. At the time of your transformation Mr Lupin, a room will be provided to you just off the Hospital Wing which is equipped to handle werewolves." As soon as Dumbledore mentioned his condition, Remus felt the familiar cold tendrils of fear sweeping through him. His eyes frantically searched out Harry's emerald ones so he could read his reaction.

Remus frowned in confusion when he found no shock or disgust on his face. Harry met Remus's stare head on and smiled gently in answer.

"...you...you know?" Remus gasped.

"Yes." His one, simple, plain word, held more acceptance and sincerity than countless other speeches Remus had heard from others. His voice was overflowing with such conviction that it was impossible to disbelieve.

Without another word Harry turned away from Remus's stunned face towards Dumbledore's pride filled one.

"Harry, no doubt, your friends are anxiously awaiting some answers, so I shan't keep any of you any longer or we might have half of Gryffindor House outside my office instead of just a few." Dumbledore chuckled quietly, amused by the Gryffindor's protectiveness and interest.

Harry groaned softly, glancing at his watch to check the time. "It's 4 o'clock in the morning for Merlin's sake! Don't they have anything better to do? Like I don't know...sleep!"

"Even if the rest of your friends had wanted to Harry, I'm sure Miss Granger, at least, would have dragged them all here wanting to know what was going on." The Headmaster answered in a jovial tone.

"Ugh, you're probably right. I think I can give up on any hope of more sleep tonight." Harry shot the three Marauders an acidic glare, "You three pick one hell of a time for a trip don't you? Couldn't it have at least been when the sun was shining?!"

"Oh! We're so sorry! Would you like us to go back to our time now, wait for a couple of hours, until you've finished sleeping, and then come back? Would that be more convenient for you?" James drawled sarcastically, his sugary tone; mocking, while he opened his arms wide in a show of fake invitation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would. If you could manage it, after noon, I do enjoy my lunch." Harry's response was cutting and swift as he glared at his teenage; father, godfather and dear friend.

Uproarious laughter exploded in the room from the bent over figure of Sirius Black, who was clutching his stomach, as he tried to draw a breath through his laughs.

"Oh, Harry, I do like you." Sirius finally managed, as he wiped tears from his eyes, sniggers still occasionally escaping him. "The only other person I have ever seen who was not only, able to keep up with James's rapid and pitiless repartee, but beat him at it, was Lily Evans."

Sirius's chuckles slowly died as the full significance of his words impacted. Harry's body stiffened in trepidation as he watched the three time travellers.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife it was so thick. Slowly, ever so slowly, James Potter moved towards Harry. His hazel eyes slowly scrutinised their nearly identical features, noting the higher cheekbones, the red tint in his coal black hair, the straighter nose and...

"Your eyes..." James breathed. They were Harry's most distinguishing feature, a unique emerald green never seen on anyone else. As James looked, really looked, he could see that the emerald in Harry's eyes swirled like flames...the same way Lily's did. "They're Lily's" he whispered.

...

"I can't _believe_ you got her! Who would have thought? James Potter and Lily Evans - Merlin that sounds weird – What did you do? Drug her? Put her under a spell? I am telling you Prongs, I just don't understand _how_ you could not _only_ get Evans to go out with you but have your kid as well! No offense Harry, but your Mum just does not like your Father. See that little cut on his chin? Well, that was from your dear Mother's fist-_tonight_-at the Welcoming Feast!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing, shouting and gesturing wildly in every direction.

"Hell yeah!" James yelled in triumph, pumping his fist into the air. It looked like the shock had worn off giving way to celebration. "Didn't I tell you that she would give in one day Padfoot? Moony? Didn't I? Ha! I owe you guy's and Hogwart's the biggest 'I told you so' in history! I got Lily Evans, I Lily Evans, I got Lily Evans..." James sung over and over again as he skipped around the room as any other seventeen year old boy who had just found out that the girl he had loved since they were eleven and who had hated him and refused to go out with him preferring instead the giant squid, would one day have his child.

"I've got get out of here." Harry muttered under his breath, 'I got Lily Evans, I got Lily Evans...' chanting all around him.

Waving goodbye to Dumbledore over his shoulder, Harry quickly crossed the carpeted floor of the Headmaster's office, Sirius and Remus at his heels, yanked open the door and swiftly moved down the spiral staircase. James, having realised he had been left behind, sprinted after his son and two best friends deciding it was probably best to drop his repetitive song of triumph if he wanted to keep any of those friends.

James caught up with the others and all it took was three chilling glares for James to know he had made the right decision.

The grating sound of the stone guardian opening filled the otherwise silent corridor as the four seventeen year olds entered the hallway.

Eight slumped figures straightened against the wall, walking purposely forward; toward Harry, perfectly in synch.

Four boys, four girls.

Light from the fire-torches along the walls cast shadows on each of their faces. Cheekbones appeared sharper, mouths crueller and frames larger.

"You've kept us waiting a long time Harry." A tall, white blonde male spoke. His casual words filled with hidden meanings and an aristocratic grace.

Nobody spoke. The Marauders shifted uneasily from left to right as Harry silently studied the strangers.

"We need to talk."

James observed Harry as he spoke. His voice, while they were in the Headmaster's office, although it never seemed to lose its power, authority or threatening edge, it had been dulled. All those qualities, and more, that James was unable to identify, seemed to flood into Harry's voice.

He seemed to grow, his incredible power to expand.

James, Sirius and Remus were, without a doubt, the most powerful wizards in their time at Hogwarts. They had been since their fifth year. But each of them could sense that three of the eight strangers could match them in magical power.

Remus watched as all eight nodded their heads in silent agreement, not questioning Harry as to why, just accepting what he told them.

"Come with me." Harry's soft voice felt like a whip in the ice cold air of the empty, dark, stone corridor. Without another word they followed him, the nine of them moving swiftly and silently through Hogwarts. Sirius, James and Remus kept close, not speaking, each taking in something different; unique.

"In here," Harry spoke, while holding open a simple wooden door in invitation. "quickly now, there isn't much time."

.........................................................................................................

The room was different in its simplicity. Obviously an unused classroom, it didn't have any furniture but it was clean, no cobwebs no dust.

Just normal.

Harry followed Remus through the open doorway once everyone was in, before turning his back on all of them and silently waving his wand in a series of complicated movements at the door. James recognised a few of the spells as advanced locking and anti-spying charms which he himself had used on occasion.

"Well Harry?" Sirius scowled when he heard the question, recognising the red head, Ginny, as the one to have spoken.

"Everyone," Harry announced, "I would like you to meet our new-year mates; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter." As Harry finished, his words echoed around the silent room full of stunned students.

"...What?!" A brown haired girl shrieked from the corner of the room her eyes impossibly wide as they flickered between the three time travellers.

"I don't like this time. All the girls here are freakishly intimidating." Sirius whispered harshly to Remus and James his tone completely serious.

"Oh Granger, would you do us all a favour and keep the dramatics and spew of unnecessary facts and dangers to yourself?" The blonde who had spoken earlier sniped nastily before the brunette could muster any words.

She ignored him, obviously used to it.

"Harry." She implored clasping her hands together in front of her as she spoke to him, "you must comprehend the gravity of this situation. If anything were to happen to any of them then..."

"Hermione." Harry interrupted calmly, holding a hand out in front of him to halt her words. "Of course I am aware of the possible repercussions. However, due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, they are here. That cannot be changed."

"But Harry...if they should find out..."Ginny's words faded on her lips when Harry shot her a warning look.

"I know Ginny. But there is nothing we can do." Although he was answering her question Harry's words were spoken to the whole group.

"Would you three please wait for me outside in the corridor? I'll only take a moment." James raised an eyebrow at the clear dismissal.

"I think that we have the right to know what you're going to say about us, don't you?" James's drawled sarcastically.

"No. I don't." Harry finally turned around to fix his emerald eyes on his Father's hazel ones. He wasn't backing down.

James opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed again. He had already heard everything there was to hear in Dumbledore's office about their situation and really didn't want to hear the whole thing again. It was the dismissal and the expectation of obedience that got him. But he didn't want to fight with his son, especially over something so trivial.

Catching Remus's eye James knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Fine." He stated, forcibly swallowing his pride.

"Good." Harry answered. His eyes followed the three as they opened the door and shut it behind them.

"What are we going to do?" A slightly overweight blonde girl asked quietly, addressing the group.

"I've already seen Albus, Pansy. They're going by Smith, having been homeschooled and are going to spend their NEWT's year at Hogwarts. Basically, they are under my care and protection." Harry stated simply.

"Do they know about you?" Neville asked.

Harry turned his head towards his friend and couldn't help but feel pride for the way Neville had embraced who he was. No longer was he the scared first year that had trouble doing simple magic and standing up for himself and what he believed in. No. The war hardened him as it had them all. Neville, like everyone else in the room had lost something to Voldemort. All nine had banded together. They understood each other like no one else seemed able to. They had all lost their innocence one way or another. And they were all committed, to their very last breath to bring the Dark Lord down.

It didn't matter that they were from different houses. That childhood feud had long ago lost any meaning for them. They constantly fought between themselves; each individual possessing a raw, formidable and highly independent personality which did not belong in a group. But they were closer than any siblings; bound together by revenge, understanding, determination and loyalty.

"No." Harry's terse tone made it clear that he didn't want them to know.

"Well, they're going to find out, mate. You can't keep that from them. It wouldn't be feasible." It was Ronald Weasely's calm rebuttal that showed, more than anything else, the extent to which this war had altered him. Three years ago the Gryffindor wouldn't have been able to logically view any situation. Three years ago he had been ruled by his emotions and impulses.

"I know. Of course, I know that it would be impossible for them to _not_ find out about who I am and what's going to happen to them. That wasn't what I was talking about... I do _not_ want them finding out about us... I do not under any circumstance want them to know exactly how much of a front row seat I am playing in this god forsaken war. That is what I need to discuss. When I'm called away for an emergency or I'm at an order meeting, I need one of you and I don't care who, to fill in for me. Keep them by your side and adequately explain away my absence."

"And what about our training or when we all are needed? What do you expect to do with them when we are all otherwise occupied?" The silky voice of Blaise Zabini asked, his voice, although no more than a whisper was heard perfectly.

"We'll just have to push back our schedule. Train later, when we know they're asleep." Luna Lovegood's answer, as always, was clear and not up for debate. The dreamy look that seemed to always have been present in her eyes in the past, as well as her distinct, innocent almost childlike outlook on life, had all but disappeared when Voldemort had struck disaster in her life.

"As for our other activities, someone will have to stay behind." Draco's voice was absent its usual sneer. Although the Malfoy heir would never forget or lose those pureblood mannerisms which were beat into him as a child, the calamity which he had suffered had forced the powerful wizard to grow up and face the facts and the reality of war and what it meant. He was a force to be reckoned with. Tall and muscular he was dangerously swift and brilliant in a duel, relentless against his enemies and capable of great cruelty. But he was also fiercely protective of the eight people with him in the room. Now, his arctic cold mercury eyes were focused on the slim brunette who had spoken earlier.

"Hermione?" Ginny didn't need to speak the question. Hermione was a powerful witch, and the tragedy she had suffered at the hands of Voldemort had changed her. But, it wasn't in the same way as it had done the others. She couldn't take out a Death Eater like the others could; without knowing who was behind the mask. She had to know who she was fighting. The other eight...didn't.

"Alright. That's fine, I'll stay. You'll need somebody to heal all of you anyway and I know more about healing than any of you anyhow."Hermione spoke with a small smile on her lips. She knew that to do what they did, you couldn't hesitate. It would be the last thing you ever did. No mercy. No second chances. Fight or be killed. That was what they lived by. That's how they survived.

"There will be questions Harry." Pansy Parkinson spoke. Her cloudy blue eyes, serious, "They could hardly fail to notice how you are treated by people. They also know about us."

"For all they know, you were just being good friends and checking up on me when you heard I was in the Headmaster's office. They are bright, I'll give them that. If they find out, they find out. There is nothing we can do about that. They won't know anything when they go back to their time anyway, that's not what I'm worried about... if they find out...they'll want to help, at first. And then, when they realise what we do, they will, in all likelihood, proclaim us servants of the Dark Lord and want us put into cells in Azkaban."

"Alright." Neville spoke after a few tense moments of silence, "I'm not saying I agree with you Harry. I don't think you're giving them enough credit. But, if that's what you want, then fine."

"We'll have to careful. Their real identities cannot become known. Voldemort would focus his entire attention on bringing about their deaths." Ron warned.

"Especially your father, Harry. Can't kill the son. Why not make it, so he never had to deal you at all." Luna cautioned, adding to Ron's earlier statement.

"Tomorrow, one am, the Forbidden Forest. Make sure you're not followed." Harry spoke, ignoring their words as he swiftly turned and existed the classroom.

Taking in the three men opposite him Harry felt, for the first time in a long time, conflicting emotions. Ever since the incident, he always knew what he wanted and he went out and got it. Nothing. Nobody stood in his way. They weren't able to. But the time traveller's appearance was throwing everything in his world off. He was happy that they were here; it was a chance to get to know them. But he was furious that their presence meant he would have to move slower in his plans. He was worried that something might go wrong.

Harry just stared at them, letting his emotions rage.

"Come on. Let's go down to the Great Hall. Breakfast should be ready soon." Harry sighed.

"Yes!" Sirius's happiness was clear to all. The thought of food always brightened his outlook on life.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was bustling with life as students excitedly talked to friends about their Summers and about the first day of class. The Headmaster of the school had tried everything in his power to keep the hopelessness that was sweeping the country about the war from invading the walls of Hogwarts. And to some extent that had worked. The children worried about homework and grades, friendships and romantic relationships. The trivial things which were part and parcel of childhood. But, if one were to look beneath the surface of adolescent trivialities, you could clearly glimpse the tension and anxiety which gripped the student body.

Their awareness of what was going on outside the safe stone sanctuary which housed them, could be seem in the way silence descended in the hall every morning when the post came. How everyone in the giant room held their breath and prayed to god the owl holding the small spherical orb wasn't coming towards them. How looks of pity were thrown at the student the owl landed in front of and how friends quickly ushered the sobbing child from the room. It could be seem in the way the four houses no longer stayed at their designated table, mingling with friends and family, soaking in what security and comfort they could.

The three Marauders had long since finished their breakfast. Having been sitting in the same spot for two hours as the rest of the student body trickled in was even time enough for the great Sirius Black to eat his fill. About an hour after they had arrived Harry's friends began to make their own appearances. The girl who they had met earlier introduced herself as Hermione and the tall red-head behind her as Ronald Weasely. Harry didn't acknowledge their presence, absorbed as he was in the Daily Prophet. However, it didn't seem to bother the two other members of the Golden Trio who, after introducing themselves, took a seat on either side of Harry without disturbing him.

"So, where are your other friends Harry?" Remus asked.

Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs when he didn't raise his head from the article he was reading with a deep scowl on his face.

"Sorry Remus?" Harry questioned distractedly.

"I was just curious of where your other friends were? You know, Ginny and the others?" Remus explained.

"Well on the first day of class it's mandatory for you to sit at your house tables. So Blaise, Pansy and Draco are sitting at the Slytherin table, Luna should be at the Ravenclaw table and Ginny and Neville...should be...there." Harry had leaned back on the bench and was craning his neck to see above the heads of the other students trying to spot the other two Gryffindor's, who were further down the table, heads bowed together, talking in hushed tones.

"Ginny and Neville usually sit with us when we have to sit in our houses. The others know that this is our spot, so they always leave it free, but with you three new additions there wasn't enough room, so Neville said that Ron and I could sit with Harry and they would find another spot." Hermione explained.

"Slytherin's?!" James shouted in outrage, "you're friends with Slytherin's?!"

His outburst had caught the attention of the surrounding Gryffindor's, but, Remus noticed that when a few turned around in their seats with frowns on their faces, no doubt intending to yell at the perpetrators, their expression morphed quickly, erasing their scowls, and they swiftly turned back around in their seats, pretending they hadn't heard anything.

_That's odd, _Remus thought. His eyes shifting between Harry, Ron and Hermione. _It's almost as if they were afraid of them. _

Just as it looked as if Sirius was going to open his mouth to throw his undivided support behind James, Ron interrupted, his eyes flashing in warning.

"Look, I know this is different for you, but, you're in our time. Things have changed. The house divide is one of them. It doesn't matter what house you're in, you're not judged accordingly." He spoke softly so others around them wouldn't hear, but, the low volume of his voice did nothing to erase the importance of his words.

"Ron..."Harry warned, "they didn't know. Now they do. Let's leave it at that."

It took several moments but Ron finally nodded his head in agreement. House prejudice was something which had been a part of him for many years and he could never forgive himself for it. It had cost him everything.

A hush fell and the six looked up towards the teachers table where Professor Dumbledore was standing, waiting patiently to address the students.

"I hope everyone is satisfactorily full. One can never have enough tea cakes in my opinion, however, Professor Sprout was just telling me that the eggs are something to die for today, so I suggest you all take her advice and try some if you haven't already." James rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, amazed that the crazy Headmaster was still the same after all these years.

"Before your Head of House distributes your class schedules I would like to introduce you all to some new seventh year Gryffindor students." With that Dumbledore focused his twinkling blue eyes on the three time travellers urging them to stand.

Now most people coming into a new school would turn bright red at the thought of being forcibly introduced to the entire school while their entire undivided attention was focused solely on you. But, the Marauders were not most people.

Sirius quickly jumped up on the stool he had been sitting at, tapping an imaginary hat to his audience as Dumbledore introduced him as Sirius Smith, with Sirius muttering under his breath that Sirius Butch sounded much manlier. James, as his name was called, picked up his goblet full of pumpkin juice and proceeded to thank everyone in the hall for the great opportunity his acceptance into Hogwarts was for his education and how it made his mother so proud she started to cry and how that made him cry and the cat cry and the fish cry and when his father got home from work every living thing in his home was crying so he started crying too because he felt left out. Then he toasted the Headmaster and asked with a wink if that earned him extra credit points. Remus, sneakily kicked James's legs out from under him and yelled dramatically that it was his turn to be introduced. All in all the female population of Hogwarts was charmed and the male half impressed.

"Settle down, settle down everyone. Now that that entertaining introduction is over, I would like to ask Mr Potter, Mr Weasely as well as Miss Granger to come up here for a moment please."

It wasn't until the three simultaneously rose from their seats, that the rest of Hogwarts saw exactly who the new students were sitting with. It seemed that as soon as Harry was out of hearing range James, Remus and Sirius were bombarded from all sides.

"How do _you _know Harry Potter?" A girl with white blonde curly hair whispered in apparent awe as her sea green eyes followed Harry's disappearing figure.

"They _never _let _anyone_ sit with them." An excited second year said as he bounced in his seat.

"Can you introduce Harry to me?" A very attractive sixth year purred as she wound a long lock of hair around her finger.

James, Sirius and Remus could only sit there in shock as more and more questions about knowing _the_ Harry Potter were shot at them.

"Alright, you lot, break it up." A handsome brunette cut quickly through the crowd which dispersed as soon as they saw who had spoken.

"So, can you?"The attractive sixth year persisted.

"Get lost Tiffany. He hasn't been interested in you for the last two years; he isn't going to change his mind now." Ginny's voice was full of acid and loathing for the girl leaning over Sirius.

"Jealous Ginny?" The girl's sugary tone did nothing to soften the hurtful words and James caught Ginny's almost imperceptible cringe.

"Of the school's number one slut? The girls who sleeps her way to popularity? No Tiffany, I don't think jealousy is quite the right word." Ginny sneered.

The girl flounced off angrily and Ginny and Neville sat down opposite the three Marauders.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Sirius exclaimed, his hands flying ridiculously close to Remus's nose.

"What?"Neville asked raising his eyes brows.

"The...the...people and...Harry...and well..._that_!" Sirius stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Ginny grinned at Sirius's behaviour before quickly explaining.

"Harry's...something special."

Ginny glared at Sirius when he let out an unattractive snort.

"What?!" Sirius said defensively, Ginny's glare intensified and Sirius raised his hands in front of him in the universal symbol for peace and surrender. "It's just that it was kind of obvious that he's special. Hello? What I asked was what that was a few minutes ago." Sirius appeased.

Neville let out a chuckle and all eyes turned to him.

"What?!" James snapped, affronted. He did not like it when people laughed at him.

"Well…look at him." Ginny gestured to Harry hopelessly, unable to explain in words.

The three all turned towards the head table where Harry was speaking to Dumbledore in hushed voices and then turned back towards Ginny's expectant face, still clueless.

"Men." Ginny muttered while pushing back her fringe in frustration.

"He's well…" Ginny tilted her head to the side with a pained expression on her face, obviously not wanting to say whatever she had to out loud.

"He is unbelievably gorgeous. Harry Potter is one of those men that attract women like flies to honey. He is handsome, successful and could have anything he wanted. He has short silky black hair, dangerous emerald green eyes and the facial structure of a god. Harry James Potter is every artists dream model and every woman's fantasy lover." A beautiful Indian girl explained to the three dumbfounded Gryffindors.

"Thanks Parvarti." Ginny growled through her teeth.

Parvarti flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and flashed Ginny a cheeky grin.

"Well you didn't seem like you were ever going to get around to it sweetheart. I just thought I would do you a favour." With that she turned her back on them and went back to gossiping with her friend Lavender.

"Well, there you have it champs. Parvarti can be a bit flighty but she has that one down." Neville spoke good-naturedly. Women's fascination with his friend was obviously something he was very used to.

"Ha! He takes after me Prongs! In with the ladies our little Marauder is." Sirius crowed happily.

"What are you lot talking about?" Harry's voice spoke.

"Oh! About the lovely Tiffany, and your impressive status with the ladies." Sirius's words caused Hermione ad Ron to snigger quietly behind Harry's back.

All Harry did was raise an eyebrow and stand in silence staring at Sirius until Harry's lack of reaction effectively killed the humour.

"How interesting." Harry drawled sarcastically as he sat himself in the seat next to Ginny.

"Do you have a girlfriend Harry?" James asked.

"No." Harry spoke shortly.

James frowned in confusion. All these girls were throwing themselves at him, he didn't seem as if he was pining after anyone, neither did he seem the type to fall into depression after a relationship comes to an end. James's eyes widened as he ran through things in his head.

"Your…gay!" James shouted.

Ron and Neville burst out laughing and Harry alternated between glaring at them and the gawking James.

"What? No!" Harry yelled.

"I mean it's alright and all. I have absolutely no problem with gays. I'm just…shocked." James quickly explained.

Harry took out his wand and silenced his howling friends with an irritated wave of his wand before facing James.

"I'm not gay. It just isn't the best time for me to get involved with someone, alright?" Harry explained.

"Oh, okay then." James muttered sheepishly.

"But I should tell you, just to make sure you don't end up insulting them, Ron and Neville are an item. Have been for some time. They don't like to spread it around, but since you'll be hanging with us, I thought you'd like to know." Harry said, ignoring the panicked look on his friends faces as they desperately tried to undo the spell on them.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're just a little shy. I keep telling them they don't have to be, our world totally accepts gay couples, not a problem. But they refuse to come out of the closet…or should I say broom closet?" Harry finished with a wicked gleam in his eye, smoothly evading their grasp when they lunged at him.

"Coming? I've got our schedules. We have potions. Trust me. You do not want to be late for that." Harry spoke quite calmly. As if he wasn't twisting and spinning to avoid Neville and Ron's vengeful spells.

The three hysterical Gryffindors quickly followed Harry out the doors and just caught a glimpse of Harry as he sent the counter curse sailing over their heads towards his friends.

"**We are not gay!**" Neville and Ron shouted in unison at the retreating figures, not knowing that the spell had been reversed.

Silence engulfed the hall as the student body looked at two of the most powerful, popular and influential wizards in the school, not knowing what to do. Laugh or stay silent.

A small cough from the head table got the attention of everybody in the room. Professor Dumbledore was coughing into his napkin looking suspiciously as if he was trying to withhold his laughter.

"Why thank-you gentleman, I'm sure we'll all take that into consideration. And I must say, I'm positive you're disappointing quite a few wizards today."

Neville and Ron looked at each other in exasperation, each thinking the exact same thing; only Harry.

##################################################################

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I THOUGHT THAT THE CHAPTER NEEDED A LITTLE HUMOUR. PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORIES! QUESTION: HAVE I GIVEN AWAY WHAT EXACTLY THEY DO OR DO I STILL HAVE YOU ALL GUESSING?


	4. Light Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

THANKYOU ALL FOR THE WODERFUL REVIEWS AND I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE WHOLE 'GAY' EPISODE. I CERTAINLY ENJOYED WRITING IT!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

_They understood each other like no one else seemed able to. They had all lost their innocence one way or another. And they were all committed, to their very last breath to bring the Dark Lord down._

_..................................................................._

_She knew that to do what they did, you couldn't hesitate. It would be the last thing you ever did. No mercy. No second chances. Fight or be killed. That was what they lived by. That's how they survived._

_..................................................................._

"That was bloody brilliant mate!" Sirius wheezed out between his laughs, "I couldn't have done better myself. And that's saying something!" He said as he slapped Harry on the back while flashing him a wide grin.

"Yes! That was definitely Marauder worthy." James agreed, his hazel eyes sparkling behind his black wire glasses.

"Oh, I don't know..." Remus's voice was casual as he walked beside the others.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the teenage werewolf and waited patiently for him to continue. Sirius and James however spluttered at his comment and glared at their friend for not agreeing wholeheartedly with them.

Remus raised his hands out in front of him as if to pacify his two friends. "All I'm saying is, what Harry just did was very much something Lily would have done." Remus said slyly.

None of the three time travellers noticed Harry's previous uninterested expression morph into one of intense curiousity and hunger. Harry hardly knew anything about his Mother.

Sirius it seemed took great offence at Remus's comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Evans wouldn't have done that! She's too much of a goody two shoes."

James frowned at his friend's less than complimentary view of Lily.

"You know that isn't true Sirius. Lily might follow the rules where we don't but she can be vicious if she wants to be." Remus stated.

"Why don't you ask James exactly how _vicious _Evans gets?" Sirius mumbled moodily, he hated when people corrected him.

Just as James scowled darkly at his friend and it looked like this argument wasn't going to end any time soon Harry interrupted.

"We're here."

"Ah, Potions. What a way to start a day." James muttered sarcastically as the four of them wandered into the classroom.

"Woah. And I thought _our_ Potions lab was creepy." Sirius whistled, taking in the countless jars of dead animal parts lined up on the window sills like decoration.

"You're going to have to sit in the back, "Harry informed them as other students started to drift into the room, "And..." Harry's intimidating emerald stare focused on all three troublemakers, "...I'm only going to say this once, so, if you don't listen to me it's your decision. Keep out of trouble. Stay calm. And be as respectful as you possibly can to the Professor."

"Aye eye Captain." Sirius saluted.

BANG! The loud sound of the heavy wooden door crashing hard against the stone wall reverberated throughout the room and James watched; half amused, half incredulous as the students seemed to frantically fly into their seats at a phenomenal speed.

"Mr Potter!" A voice snarled dangerously from the open door.

James opened his voice to answer before he realised that the unknown person was speaking to Harry.

"Yes Professor?" Harry's voice was calm and coolly confident.

"Why haven't you taken your seat? The rest of your classmates managed to. Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter. I do not have the time, nor the inclination to put up with your spoilt behaviour unlike the rest of the world seems to do." The man sneered.

James's eyes grew wide at the blatant lie and unfair punishment. For one thing, he could see two Slytherins gliding into the room _now_, without a care in the world. Why didn't the teacher deduct points from them? James thought murderously.

But he held his tongue and shot Padfoot a pointed look out of the corner of his eye telling him not to say anything.

James watched the Professor as he glided to the front of the room suspiciously. There was something freakishly familiar about that guy, James thought. The sallow grey skin stretching across bones, the black scowl which seemed permanently attached to his face. The overly large nose, depthless onyx eyes and greasy hair...James eyes widened in horror. _Greasy hair!_

"Merciful Merlin!" James breathed. But it was enough.

Those coal black eyes focussed on him and a passionate loathing ignited within them.

"Mr _Smith._" Serverus Snape hissed in both relish and hatred.

_This is one wacked up joke the cosmos has decided to play on me_. But then the mischievous cogs in his head started turning. _So the bane of his existence was his Potions Professor for a year – big deal! Snape was still the teacher and he the student and he was pretty damn sure that cursing your student in anyway shape or form was still frowned upon by the school's board. _A small sardonic smile gracing his features.

Deciding to play his part to the full extent of his acting abilities, James began turning his head toward his two friends on either side of him. Alternating between Snape, Sirius and Remus. The other two caught on quick and a Marauder prank was initiated right then and there.

"I'm sorry, _sir_" James sarcastically stressing the word indicating exactly how much respect he had for the man, "but you're going to have to clarify. I'm not quite sure what you mean." He widened his hazel eyes behind his glasses deliberately in fake innocence. The other seventh years looked at him in confusion. It was obvious that Snape had called on him. He was glaring right at him!

"Mr Smith..." Snape growled dangerously.

"Yes Professor?" Remus answered calmly.

"What?" James exclaimed as if astounded by Snape's reaction.

"Yo!" Sirius called rudely giving a brief wave to the fuming teacher before them.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape grinned darkly at the scandalised looks of the time-travellers.

Sniggers could be heard from the Slytherin's in the room and the shocked exclamations over the incredible loss of points from the lions.

"Excuse me Professor." The soft self-assured voice of one Harry Potter was heard despite the furious response of the Marauders and his house mates.

Silence descended quickly as Snape whipped around to look at the one who had spoken.

"I'm very sorry Professor but you can't punish them." Harry stated resolutely.

"And why not, Mr Potter?" Snape hissed through his teeth his dark eyes flashing cruelly.

"Well in all honesty Professor, how did you expect them to know which Mr Smith you were referring to?" Harry said carefully meeting Snape's glare unflinchingly.

To everyone else in the room except maybe his two best friends, Harry's answer was tantamount to a death wish. To everyone else in the room it seemed as if the enmity between teacher and student had just reached new heights. To everyone else in the room they were staring each other down.

As soon as Harry had received his schedule this morning he knew that his already vastly complicated life was just about to become unbearable. In the past few years Severus Snape's hatred towards him had cooled to feverish hostility. Harry's actions in the war had served to give Snape the distance he had needed to witness the difference between James Potter's and his son's personality. However, the boy-who-lived had known that Snape would not be able to control himself around his Father when he had the power of a Professor over his childhood nemesis. He wasn't sure if Severus could be trusted with the true identities of the time-travellers. So Harry Potter had decided to test him.

He had deliberately hovered by the Marauders desk at the beginning of class and calculatingly accepted his unfair punishment knowing that his poor treatment would rile his Father, Godfather and friend. From there he had watched as the situation escalated before he stepped in.

Staring searchingly into those merciless black eyes now, he waited. He had knowingly left a loophole in his words which his Professor could exploit. It would be his answer to Harry's words which would set the next scene. Would Severus Snape choose to over-rule him and punish his school tormentors just because he could? Or would he swallow his resentment and just treat the three as vindictively as he did all other Gryffindors?

"Alright, Mr Potter." Snape said the words slowly as if they caused him great pain. "I admit you may...have a point," he grimaced in revulsion at his own words but if Harry knew the Slytherin like he thought he did, the Potions Master had understood the underlying reason for Harry behaviour...and the consequences of his failure.

Breaking eye contact, Snape swept ominously to the front of the classroom before turning around to intently regard the three fuming teens at the back of the lab.

Severus knew the dangers of crossing Harry Potter.

One would be foolish to go against Albus Dumbledore but at least you knew what to expect.

With Potter you never did.

You never knew how he would react.

Snape had seen Potter completely annihilate Dolores Umbridge only last year. Week after week stories of her underhanded dealings came to light in the Daily Prophet. All of England had watched as Harry's influence and will had seen her sink lower and lower into the ministry until she was finally put on trial and sent to Azkaban for the torture and murder of a centaur foal she had committed more than twenty four years ago. The cool and calculating way in which Harry had broken Umbridge hadn't failed to send a shiver up his spine. Harry had known that she thrived on her political power in the ministry and he had slowly stripped that away from her. Severus didn't want to know how he had found out all the little details of her life and he couldn't seem to wipe from his memory that satisfied smirk Potter had worn when he found out the results of her trial.

No, Severus thought. Harry Potter was an enigma. He knew just where to hit you so that it would hurt the most and he wasn't going to bring that upon himself.

"I retract the 100 point deduction; however, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your lack of mental capabilities needed to understand such a simple thing as when someone is speaking to you. Now, can any of you moronic imbeciles tell me the..." Snape continued on with the lesson ignoring the incredulous stares of his students before his bark to start working seemed to set a fire of fear beneath them once again.

....................................................................................................................................................

"I can't believe that evil git is teaching here! Surely there must be health mandate that states the serious repercussions that children will suffer after being exposed to so must greasy, oily hair!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.

Hermione shot him a sharp look over her shoulder but didn't comment.

"Hey Harry." A brave, attractive, sixth year Ravenclaw murmured, blushing furiously. Harry just nodded at her disinterestedly but she and her three other friends all burst into giggles and whispered excitedly to each other.

Hermione and Ron who flanked Harry seemed to ignore her behaviour just as effectively as Harry had done but Sirius grinned broadly and craned his neck to stare at the girls until they rounded the corner.

Remus ignored his friend's whistle of appreciation and quickened his pace so he could catch up to the Golden Trio.

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

Ron smiled back at him and answered with a simple, Tranfiguration. To which the Remus and Sirius grinned broadly.

James, however, was busy watching the people around him. He had noticed that as they moved down a corridor people automatically moved aside to allow them room to pass. It was strange, James thought eyeing his seventeen year old son speculatively.

The group of six walked calmly into Professor _McGonnigal_'s classroom just as the bell rang and took their seats.

"Good Morning students. I trust you had a restful and productive summer," she began trying her best to ignore how some eyes dimmed and took on a haunted gleam filled with pain and loss.

"This is your final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as you all know you will have to sit your NEWTS. It is in your seventh year of schooling that Transfiguration is taken to another level of difficulty. This is because, by this time the people who are present in my class are self motivated and determined to master this branch of magic..." The stern woman seemed to take a deep breath to compose herself. It was obvious by her pained expression that she regretted the need to say was about to.

"Due to our continued struggle with the Dark Lord, however, it has been decided that in Transfiguration and in fact in all of your subjects, that the spells we will focus on will be offensive as well as defensive spells which would be useful in a conflict."

Little shock was felt by any present. They all knew of the dangers they faced as soon as they graduated so this news was treated with appreciation and a determination by the students to master the spells.

It was perhaps only Remus, James and Sirius who were the only ones surprised by the Deputy Headmistress's announcement. They hadn't known that the situation was so grim. In their time there had been rumours of a new Dark Lord gaining support, as well as an increase in the number of murders throughout magical Britain, but nothing substantial.

Professor McGonagall_ proceeded to demonstrate how to transfigure any object into a metal barrier which could be used as a shield. _

"_This is a very useful piece of magic to be able to perform. Many of the shields that we use; although they effectively block spells, allow solid and conjured objects to penetrate them. This doesn't."_

_Sirius gawked silently at the intently focused students surrounding him and leaned over to whisper to Remus._

"_I am thoroughly freaked out! Haven't any of the kids here ever heard of goofing around?!" Sirius whispered harshly in his friend's ear._

_Remus flinched away from him and shot him a glare that clearly said, 'ever heard of personal space?!' _

_Sirius frowned in sudden determination to have Remus understand exactly how strange the people in this time were. _

"_Remus!" Sirius spoke softly but his tone warned his friend not to ignore him. "I'm telling you, it's not normal! They're seventeen for Merlin's sake! I'm in very real danger of contracting a work ethic here!" Sirius's tone was scandalised and caused his furry friend to role his eyes in amusement at his behaviour. _

"_Remus!" Sirius whined, but apparently too loudly._

"_Mr Sirius Smith!" _Professor McGonagall_ called sharply._

_A few sniggers were heard around the classroom many of the students remembering Professor Snape's trouble with three Mr Smith's._

_Sirius stiffened momentarily before relaxing and shooting the Professor a knee-weakening grin. _

_A quiet Hufflepuff girl closest to the Deputy Headmistress could have sworn her skin hadn't been as red moments before._

"_You called Darling?" Sirius sang happily, enjoying the awed looks the other 7th years were looking at him with._

Professor McGonagall_ found herself momentarily stumped. She had forgotten how - in an effort to ruffle her - both James and Sirius used to jokingly flirt with her in their school days. She had become immune to it by the time they were in their 3rd year and hadn't bothered punishing them when they did because it was such a common everyday occurrence. In fact, she could remember a very embarrassing episode involving James Potter, Sirius Black and herself when they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts._

_(Flashback)_

"_Class! I would like you all to welcome our guest Miss Flywater. She is a student teacher and is here to observe today's lesson." Professor McGonagall informed her class. The attractive nineteen year old blushed prettily at the wolf whistles from the boys while Minerva frowned disapprovingly._

"_Before we begin today's lesson does anyone have any questions?" She asked._

_Several hands shot into the air – all male._

_Huffing to herself in exasperation the Transfiguration Professor nodded to one of the Slytherins._

_The boy was rather heavy set and unpleasant to look at. He was also leering at the student teacher suggestively. _

"_Yeah, I have a question. How old are you Miss Flywater? And are your services available tonight for a little one-on-one tutoring? Or maybe you go for the group study sessions? I can always bring a couple of mate. I'm __**sure**__ they'll all be eager to spend their individual time with you. I'll bet you'll even enjoy it? Won't you, you Mudblood?!" Professor McGonagall scrunched her face up in revulsion at the boy's disgusting words. He was being patted on the back by his friends and she was just about to open her mouth to make him regret that he had ever been born, when he was suddenly clutching his throat and gurgling unpleasantly. _

"_I thought you could do with washing your mouth out Hutchinson!" James Potter called as he skillfully twirled his wand in his hand. The action promising that he could bring it up and into a ready position faster than most Aurors could._

"_150 points from Slytherin! And detention for a month, Mr Hutchinson." Minerva said furiously and kicked the sixth year out of her class without removing the painful hex._

_After apologising to Melanie Flywater she began her lesson. _

_The class was turning doorknobs into falcons while she mingled with the student, ready to help, with Melanie shadowing her. _

"_Well done Mr Potter. Mr Black." She nodded at each in turn after seeing their assignment completed._

"_Oh. You are too kind, my love. I was only able to accomplish it with your sweet guidance." Sirius Black said grinning unrepentantly._

_It didn't seem to faze his Professor; she just awarded him five points. As she was beginning to walk away James Potter's fake crying was heard._

"_Minny! You don't love me anymore! I knew it! You've left me for my younger by a month best friend! He'll get age wrinkles too you know!"_

"_5 points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter." She sighed._

_James's only answer was a devilish grin and a sparkle in his eye._

_The sixth years had all left by now and it was just Melanie Flywater and herself. She was trying to explain how difficult and time consuming teaching as a profession was in reality. _

"_So as you can see, there are many drawbacks to being a Professor. It is very rewarding, yes. But sometimes...as you saw __**today**__ the students are a handful." She said shaking her head in disapproval when she remembered Mr Hutchinson's behaviour._

"_It doesn't seem __**all**__ bad. Not with how those two handsome boys were fawning over you." She said quietly._

_Professor McGonagall frowned in confusion. "What are you..." her eyes went wide. "you don't think...Potter...and Black..."_

_She felt like sliding through the floor in embarrassment._

_(End Flashback)_

Trying in vain to regain her composure she fixed him with a stern glare.

"Just pay attention to your work, _Mr Smith_." And with that she turned hastily to the next student.

_It was surprising to the 7th years when James was the first one to cast the spell and not Hermione. The Head of Gryffindor house nodded her head at the boy and awarded him 10 points. _

Minerva McGonagallhad taught the Marauders in their time, and they had, by far, been her best students. She had eagerly awaited Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts, curious to see if the boy saviour had inherited his Father's incredible natural ability in her subject. She had been disappointed to find, that while the young Mr Potter _did_ possess a natural ability in Transfiguration, he hadn't the same flare his Father had had.

It was the talent of muggleborn Hermione Granger which had been a most welcome surprise. She had long wondered who possessed the most ability for her subject; James Potter or Hermione Granger. It appeared that her answer had been found she thought, looking at the grinning Gryffindor Prankster.

"Very good, all of you." Professor McGonagall called, demanding the student's attention.

"I want an essay on the possible ways in which you could utilise this spell effectively in a battle situation next lesson. Dismissed."

The 7th years all packed up their books and drifted out of the Transfiguration classroom in groups of friends. The imposing figure of the boy-who-lived was impossible to miss. Black inky hair, emerald green eyes and dominating figure stood out in the sea of teenages. As if that weren't enough, a blanket of power seemed to simmer beneath the surface and crackle in the air surrounding him.

Professor McGonagallhad seen how Harry had managed to cast the spell just five minutes before the end of class. He had spent the remainder of time learning to transfigure it more quickly. She could tell that each time he cast the spell the metal grew more defined and thicker; stronger.

Harry's learning method had always captivated her. Apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts, where he seemed unable to come across a curse or spell that gave him an iota of trouble, Harry was never the first of his peers to correctly perform a spell, hex or curse in any of his other subjects.

But once he had successfully cast the magic...it was as if...from that moment on...he owned it. He worked until he could cast and conjure it more swiftly and with more power than anyone.

He was _truly_ the student that outdid the teacher, and she felt like bursting with pride for what he had managed to achieve and survive.

..............................................................................................................................................

Harry sighed quietly as he walked out the enormous front doors of Hogwarts and strode confidently towards the Forbidden Forest.

He wasn't worried about being caught.

It was five minutes to one; the time he had told them to meet him.

Without looking back he released his iron grip on his magic and sent it seeking outwards.

Nobody was following him.

Reaching the edge of the Dark Forest Harry didn't slow.

He could feel his bones shifting and shrinking. He could feel coarse hair growing to encompass his body and started running.

His feet made no sound against the earth as he pushed his muscles to go faster. Letting his instincts guide him; he leapt over gullies and dodged fallen branches.

And _ran_.

The thick trees began to thin and he slowed his breakneck speed to a walk. A large open area showed itself, as well as eight other figures.

Stepping out of the shadows on two legs, he approached the group.

Without speaking he raised his wand and brought it swishing down violently through the air.

The wards were in place.

Stopping half a dozen steps from the others, he grinned.

"Let's begin." Harry said simply and was rewarded by a light show of colours that lit up the sky.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Get up! Get up! Get up! We're going to be late!" Remus called frantically to the other five occupants of the room.

Remus Lupin had been filled with contentment. He had woken up to gentle sunlight on his face and the sounds of the birds outside his tower window welcoming him to a new day. All it took, as he lazily stretched his limbs, was one look at the clock on his bedside table to destroy his tranquil mood.

"Shit!" He swore. Leaping out of bed he started grabbing pieces of his school uniform off the floor, not really worrying if they were his or not at this point.

Frantically searching for his tie he saw that the four lumps had yet to move. Scowling, Remus growled dangerously. It was at times like these that the wolf that resided in him was most prominent.

"Accio Blankets" He shouted in frustration. They only had ten minutes until class started!

Shouts of protest and death threats were issued as the cold air hit the exposed skin of the boys.

"Holy Merlin, Remus! _What_ is the Problem?" James yelled loudly as he sat bolt right up in bed prepared to curse his friend into oblivion.

James could feel a bit of the blood in his face drain from his body when he saw Moony's eyes glaring intimidating at him, flashing from his normal amber to the gold of the wolf.

_Right. _James thought. _No time like the present to avoid a young demise. _

Without another word James flashed his friend a sheepish smile and began to throw his school uniform on. James threw a pointed look at Neville, who was staring at the back of Remus's head in curiousity, willing him to not say anything and to just get dressed. James breathed a sigh of relief when the other boy apparently got the message. He did _not_ want to be in the room when his partner in crime blew. It would not be a pretty sight, James thought wincing in remembrance.

Ron and Sirius didn't even budge.

"I'm giving you two one last chance to get up _now_ before I make you." Perhaps it was the way Remus didn't yell or scream that made Neville glance at his future Professor nervously. Or maybe it was the way his pitch had dropped and his hand tightened around his wand.

Without another word Remus flicked his wand silently and a huge glass box of water appeared between the two beds. It was easily taking up a third of the room in the dormitory. A swish and the large body of water filled to the brim with ice cubes.

Neville could only stare in a morbid fascination as the werewolf levitated the two sleeping seventh year boys over the top of the water. They hung in midair for a moment completely unaware of what was about to become them when – Remus released the spell and they hit the icy water with a painful slap.

Both James and Neville stayed rooted to the spot, ignoring the cries and scream's of their friends, and watched as Remus swung his backpack over his left shoulder and walked out the room.

"That was freaky." Neville shuddered.

James grinned.

"Oh yes. Don't be fooled by that innocent and kind personality he has. Moony was the designer of some of our – what other's might call bordering on crueller – pranks."

Neville took another look at the two Gryffindor's who were spluttering and flailing about in the water and made a mental note not to piss off the werewolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus..." Sirius whined pathetically. He had been doing the same thing non-stop for the past ten minutes, ever since they had sat down in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Remus. You've refused to talk to me in all our classes this morning, you won't look at me and you're _ignoring_ me. I get it, you're mad. But you're overreacting! You've had your revenge, now let it go!" He shouted.

He was fed up begging Remus to talk to him. All he'd done was not get up when he told him to and really his method to ensure that he did, if anything had been _too_ harsh.

Sirius scowled angrily at his plate. He knew he wasn't in the wrong so if Moony didn't want to remove whatever stick he had up his arse then that was fine with him, he thought, violently scooping mash potato onto his plate.

"I'm sorry Sirius. You're right. I did overreact."

Sirius glanced at his friend's face under his eyelashes trying to see if he was being sincere. The brunette wore a helpless smile that begged indulgence as well as a wish to just forget everything.

"Fine." Sirius said shortly, but both knew that all was forgiven.

James ignored the two. He had been watching the doors to the Great Hall for the past five minutes. He hadn't even touched his food.

"You looking for Harry?"

He started at the gentle tone and turned swiftly in his seat to find Ginny smiling at him knowingly.

James flushed. It wasn't like him, not being in the thick of things. Normally he would be teasing Remus and Sirius unmercifully at what girls they were being, but today...he snuck a quick glance at the door when he saw another late comer enter and had to suppress a sigh of disappointment.

"Is it that obvious?" He grinned widely at the red-head opposite him as he shoved a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah." She laughingly replied.

"Harry will probably make an appearance anywhere between now and ten minutes before the start of lunch." Ron said in between giant fork full's of food.

James frowned slightly.

"Why?"

Ron held up one hand in front of himself as if to halt his questions and picked up his goblet draining its contents.

Hermione huffed, exasperated at Ron, having finally decided to put aside her book and contact the living.

"Harry sometimes uses this time to catch up on any homework he didn't do the night before but normally he's practising the spells he learns that day. Perfecting them."

James was sure that as Hermione spoke her voice held an admiration and pride at Harry's actions. He wasn't exactly sure because he could feel his own eyes widening in horror.

"_What_?! _More_ work! Is he failing or something?" As the last thought came to James he frowned worriedly. He hadn't even contemplated the fact that Harry might have trouble with school. For him it had all come so easily and Lily...well she loved school! A sense of determination and seriousness invaded his thoughts and he immediately committed himself to helping Harry with his work every day he was here if that's what it took.

"Hold up!" Sirius exclaimed, for once actually looking very much, well...serious. "Prongslet is failing?" James could tell that the thought astonished Sirius as much as it had him.

"He can't be that bad," Remus reasoned. "Harry is extremely intelligent. I can't begin to fathom why school work would pose such a problem to him." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Well, _we'll_ just have to teach him. I bet its Snivellus. Probably changing his answers and failing him out of spite." Padfoot spat, but there was an unwavering resoluteness in his dark blue eyes that shocked his best friend. He was worried about Harry.

"As touching as this outpouring of sentimentality is, I do believe you all to be under the most absurd misconception."

The three time travellers watched as a platinum blonde took a seat beside Ron casting the red head a disdainful sneer for his eating habits.

James just raised his eyebrow enquiringly.

Draco Malfoy eyed the elder Potter.

He'd grown up hearing about the idiocy of this man.

His foolishness.

His arrogance.

Harry James Potter had helped him at a time when no one else would or could. He held an enormous amount of respect for his once arch-rival and he wanted to see if that same strength was in his Father.

He didn't trust anything his Father had ever said to him. He was a lying bastard. So it was very possible that the elder Potter was nothing like what he had been made out to be.

So..the real James Potter. That's who he wanted to know.

It pleased the Prince of Slytherin that he didn't back down from his challenge. Draco knew that James Potter held not one ounce of fear of him – and not many could boast that.

Finally allowing the intensity of his stare to yield he realised that just as he respected the son so did he respect the Father. James Potter was not a man you wanted as an enemy and he felt a twinge of sympathy for what his God father must have had to endure, the Gryffindor didn't strike him as the merciful kind, or one you wanted to show weakness around.

"Would you like to explain?" Remus's tone made sure the young Malfoy knew it was a demand.

"I wonder how you can be of the opinion that Harry is failing his classes when all three of you are magically strong enough to sense his undeniable power."

"You can be powerful and not know how to use that magic." Sirius said pointedly, his inherent intelligence coming through.

"True."

Draco smiled. He could come to like these people.

"But Harry isn't one of them."

"But Hermione said..." James began but was interrupted by the very same person.

"You misunderstood me James. I didn't mean to lead you to that conclusion. Nothing could be further from the truth." The frizzy haired witch clarified.

Ron snorted into his cup attracting all of their attention.

"Yeah Hermione, in the last two years he's _almost_ become as much of a book worm as _you_." He chortled.

Her eyes flashed and she hit him over the back of the head in retaliation, before turning back to the amused but confused boys.

"It _is_ true that Harry isn't the best Potions student but that's just because he doesn't apply himself. For Harry to learn something he must see the value in the spell. I've...never seen a more gifted wizard than Harry in Defence. And he's within the top of the year in all his other subjects" She assured the three men.

James felt like jumping for joy. He felt a pride well in his chest as the others explained how his son had taught them all defence one year and how Harry was unbeatable in duelling.

This was his _son_ they were talking about and he was amazed.

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted his voice sounding incredibly self righteous.

"I just remembered something," he said as if a power from high above had told him. "We were all late to class this morning save ...Harry. Where was he? Why didn't he wake us up?!" He was completely outraged at the thought.

"Oh, is that all that has you worked up Sirius?" Neville laughed.

"Yes that's all! That's plenty!"

"In Harry's own word's when I asked him the same question myself," Ron said, " '_I'm not your Mother. I am not responsible for making sure that you get to class on time. If you wish to have breakfast in the morning it is entirely up to you. Not me.'"_

"Woah, harsh." James murmured. Sirius was speechless and Remus...contemplative.

"Talking about me?" It was almost a whisper but they all heard it perfectly.

"No...No, of course not, we wouldn't do th..." Sirius's stuttered denial was interrupted by Ginny.

"Yes." She said simply not looking away when emerald eyes connected with hers.

Sirius threw her a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?-do-you-want-to-get-in-trouble? Look.

"Hmm." Harry said after a moment before sliding in beside James.

Remus eyed the red headed witch speculatively. He had noticed that as soon as Sirius had started to lie to Harry the others had tensed. It was almost as if...they _wouldn't _lie to him. _Ever._ Not even about something ridiculously trivial.

James had brightened considerably at Harry's arrival and opened his mouth to ask him a question when the figure that appeared threw him off.

"Hey Harry..." The girl was beautiful. Long curly blonde hair and violet eyes made an exotic combination. She was slim but had definite curves and right now her entire focus was centred on the unresponsive male: Harry Potter.

"Annelise." Harry nodded once in acknowledgement. His posture stiff and his mouth curling in distaste.

Sirius could see that both Hermione and Ginny were glaring at the girl venomously and he knew this was going to be interesting.

Her pale hand snaked its way across the back of his neck and into Harry's raven hair trying to pull him into a kiss.

Harry jerked his head away from her and glared warningly.

"Don't touch me Annelise." Harry said coldly, reaching up and untangling the arm that had wrapped itself around his torso. "We've had this conversation before."

But she was persistent leaning in close so that her mouth was against his ear and her body pressed intimately up against his.

"We could have a _lot_ of fun Harry," she murmured seductively, her hand gliding lower.

Like lightening Harry had her wrist in an iron hard grasp.

"You might try to seduce me into your bed Annelise but it will _never_ happen. I _know_ what you want and I _know_ that a girl like you is used to getting her way. But I'm _more_ than used to getting my way. I _will_ and _do_ get _my_ _way_. You have _no_ idea how to play this game with me. Many more, better than _you_, have _tried_ and _failed_." Harry turned to stare into her eyes, "Don't try again. It would _really_ piss me off." He shoved her away from him disgusted by her presence.

Humiliated, the girl flounced off without another word while Hermione and Ginny sent her superior smirks. Harry followed her with his eyes. He knew she was far from done but he had meant what he said. He smirked, she had _no_ idea _exactly_ how good he was at this game.

"What is _wrong_ with you mate. That gorgeous person of the opposite sex – _the opposite sex – _just threw herself at you and...nothing. _Nothing!" _Sirius bellowed unable to comprehend how anyone could turn down an offer like that.

"You were a little harsh man." Ron agreed quietly.

Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Don't listen to them Harry. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you. Annelise Montgomery is one of the loosest..."

"...The best kind there is." Draco snuck in.

"...people I know." Hermione said decisively ignoring the crude Slytherin.

Harry smiled secretly to himself. They didn't have an inkling of what she wanted and what she could really do.

"I dare you to go over to Pansy and repeat what you just said." Harry said to Draco, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Malfoy crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Do I _look_ suicidal?"

"Pansy's Draco's girlfriend." Ginny whispered to the three Marauders and they nodded their thanks for her explanation.

"Do I _look _like I was making a request?" Harry countered.

There was no reply and the two powerful wizards were locked in a staring match.

"Fine." Harry's word was like a whip. "I'll do it."

Swiftly he stood up and before anyone could react was already striding across the Hall towards the Slytherin table.

"He won't do it." Remus assured the stunned Malfoy.

"Yeah. I mean, you haven't done anything to him that he might want to get revenge for, have you?" Sirius added.

Draco had a pained look on his face at the animagus's words.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't worry. Just tell her that he's lying." James said.

Draco grimaced.

"_Crap_." And the blonde was out of his chair and after Harry.

"What did I say?" James asked, confused.

Neville grinned.

"Harry doesn't lie." As if that explained it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't _believe_ you told her. Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to put up with for the next few weeks?" Draco whispered heatedly to the dark haired man sitting next to him in charms.

"Absolute hell?" Harry smirked.

His glare intensified.

"_No_. Absolute hell won't cover the agony I am going to go through."

One corner of Harry's mouth curled up in a half smile.

"Good. It should teach you how to tolerate pain." He said simply.

The blonde ground his teeth together, furious.

"Alright class. I want you to break into pairs and practise the blinding charm on each other. Careful though. We don't want to have any accidents. Remember. It is a wide left hand semi circle arc followed by a jab, to direct the spell toward your opponent, and finally a flick to propel the spell forward with greater velocity." Professor Flitwick's words did not hold the same enthusiasm as it did normally. Harry knew that the small Professor truly loved teaching his students about charms and was finding the new offensive/defensive focus tiring and depressive. He wanted the children to love charms out of the sheer enjoyment they derived from them, not as a means to take lives or defend one's own.

Harry glanced at Draco quickly and had to suppress a laugh. The blonde was practically pouting!

"Don't even _think_ about looking at me Potter." He spat acidly. "Go ask one of your fan girls to be your partner. I'm sure you can trust their intellect enough to do the spell correctly. After all, they _wouldn't_ want to mess up and destroy your _beautiful green eyes." _He mimicked Harrys biting sarcasm from earlier.

Harry saw to his left a group of girls looking at him before bursting into giggles and swore under his breath. He wouldn't trust most of them with a wand to begin with let alone a wand pointed at _him_.

"As I said before, it is extremely important that nobody jab twice in the spell – it becomes the spell which _permanently _blinds a person. Therefore, if I see anyone who I deem not able to confidently perform the wand movements you are to stop casting immediately and re-write your essay on the incantation before trying it again." The charms Professor said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

Harry glanced back at the girls with a new found wariness.

_No way. Not happening. I would never live it down if Voldemort couldn't maim me for life but a bunch of infatuated school girls did._

"Hey Harry! Come practise with me."

This time Harry did sag in relief when he heard his Father shout across the room to him.

"Thought you might need some help. I recognised your expression...it sometimes decides to take up residence and become my own." James grinned, Harry's eyes telling him how relieved he was that he hadn't had a partner.

James didn't think Harry needed to know that he had been working with Sirius when he spotted his son edging away from a vicious looking bunch of girls. Without further ado he had pushed Sirius into the arms of one of the girls surrounding _them_ and had called out to Harry before his best friend was able to come back to his senses.

He could feel Padfoot's heated glare on the back of his neck but didn't pay it any attention. He was too excited, he would be able to talk to Harry. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him and hadn't had the chance to.

"So, I hear from Hermione that you're good at defence. Did you inherit any of your Mother's talent for Charms? " James asked trying to sound casual. "I hope you didn't get any of your Father's that would be a rough deal." He chuckled.

Harry didn't laugh. Instead James's words had seemed to alarm him.

"I can trust you to do this spell right, can't I? I do not want to lose my sight. I'm quite attached to it." Harry said seriously.

James grinned impishly.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But I'll apologise in advance in case something does go wrong shall I?"

He mentally cheered himself when he saw Harry relax and smile at him, waving for him to go ahead.

"So...do you play Quidditch?" James asked undoing the spell.

"Yeah." Harry answered. The room disappeared before James; everything becoming black. "I play seeker. Ron's the captain."

He had to blink a few times when his sight returned, it was a bit disorientating.

"Can you beat me?" He asked jokingly. Seeing Harry's confused look he elaborated. "Well, I must have taught you everything you know about flying. Have you ever beaten your old man?"

It was supposed to be a light joke but Harry's face became expressionless, his eyes devoid of emotion. His Father never got the chance to.

James frantically searched for something to say.

"Oh, I get it. Its Lily isn't it? She always said that it was a dangerous sport and utterly barbaric. She brain washed you didn't she! Can you believe that in our second year she tried to get bludgers banned from the game?! Where's the fun in that?"

Harry soaked up everything James said about his mum. He couldn't help but smile and wonder what she would have done after his game in second year. Something told Harry that the infamous Evans temper would not have been quelled by the Headmaster's explanation of Dobby.

"Yeah. I can imagine that." Harry said quietly.

James sighed silently in relief. That was a close call. For a minute there he thought he'd done something really stupid.

"When did you join the House team?" Harry asked.

James shot him a perplexed look.

"Haven't I ever told you?"

"No." He said simply, his emotions closing down again.

James answered quickly, he didn't like how Harry was always pulling back.

"Second year." He announced proudly.

"Hmmm. I was in my First year."

"Wha..."James was gobsmacked. "How?" he stuttered.

Harry grinned. "My devilish good looks."

James snorted and shook his head. It sounded like something he would say.

"How did you get Lily to agree to let you?" This is what really amazed James.

Harry frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

This was really starting to sound strange to James. The Lily Evans he knew would not have allowed any one of her children to participate in the wizarding sport until at least fourth year. He also knew that he wouldn't have tried to convince her otherwise. She honestly believed that quidditch was dangerous and nothing, not hell or high water would have convinced her to allow her only son to play. Something was wrong here, James thought eying Harry wearily.

"Caecal!" A sickly yellow spell ricocheted off one of the desks missing Harry by a hair's breath.

"Get down!" Ron's voice yelled.

The entire class flew into a frenzy overturning desks to provide some cover, pushing friends out of the way as more and more of the same spell was rained down on them.

It was the spell that would permanently destroy someone's eyes.

"Harry move!" Draco roared.

The black haired man rolled to the left barely avoiding a half a dozen of the spells which slammed into the floor where he had been half a second ago.

They were aiming for Harry.

"Where are the spells coming from?" Hermione yelled. Harry was dodging and spinning away from the yellow lights, hastily transfiguring objects to block others he couldn't avoid – there was no shield you could use against this spell.

"Where are they coming from?" Hermione screamed again, the breaking glass and exploding wooden tables around them making it almost impossible to hear.

"I don't know! But they must have hit Harry with something that slows down his reaction time. They aren't giving him enough time to even _think_ about taking out the casters! He's got his hands full!" Ron shouted.

James gritted his teeth together. They were all focusing on the problem not the solution. If there was anything his Father had taught him it was to stay cool in these kinds of situations. Focusing on one of the spells James locked his hazel eyes on it and travelled backward.

They were in the group! They were amongst the students!

Without another thought James pointed his wand at the wooden floors and pushed all his power into the spell.

The ground began to shake.

He could hear the screams from the students as the floorboards began to buckle underneath them. The tremors so strong they weren't able to stand. Looking at Harry he could see that the frequency of the spells had reduced significantly and pushed more power into his own.

Sirius trusted his friend to know what he was doing. Nevertheless, the earthquake he was sending through the room was serious magic. He sent a strengthening charm through the floor hoping it wouldn't give out from under them.

Hermione couldn't make herself think straight. They had been in countless situations where the danger to them all was far more critical but all that was running through her mind was problems! Her mind wasn't letting her think!

_This is just great. Well done Harry. You've faced Voldemort several times, duelled Dumbledore, killed Deatheater's...but one measly mind numbing spell and you're a goner._

When the barrage of spells slowed down Harry thanked whatever power up there seemed to pity him at that moment. Not wasting any time Harry conjured a steel dome and reinforced it with silver. It could withstand a few minutes of the onslaught of spells allowing him to work. He immediately dove into his mind, his fury that such a simple spell got past his defences propelling him forward.

_There. Got ya. _

The cobwebs in his mind were spreading at an alarming rate from its foothold on an insignificant childhood memory of him gardening and admiring the stars.

Viscously, going for speed not care, he ripped the spell to shreds.

Exiting his mind he didn't pause to settle the slight dizziness his abrupt departure had caused. His dome was ready to collapse.

With a decisive flick of his wrist and a clear mind his dome disappeared.

Silently, he congratulated his Father on his quick thinking and ingenuity. It took a great deal of power and mental control to create an earthquake and confine it to a given space. If he had decided instead to start stunning the students too much time would have gone by and he wasn't sure if he would have made it. No, James had acted perfectly.

Swishing his wand a group of ten flung through the air and connected with the wall on the other side of the room, the force of the impact knocking them out and breaking several bones. Without pausing Harry conjured a noxious gas which caused the rest of the students to fall unconscious as well as burn the skin it came into contact with.

Turning to his friends Harry spoke quietly but with an overwhelming authority too. "Go into your minds, all of you and destroy the spell affecting your thinking."

Without a word of protest or question as to how he knew this they all did as he bid.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus enquired cautiously.

"Yes, thank-you." He nodded. Emerald eyes connected with hazel. "Although it was James's quick thinking that ensured that."

James laughed half-heartedly.

"All in a day's work."

"Harry?"

All three time-travellers looked up to see the Headmaster standing in the destroyed classroom entryway searching the Gryffindor for any obvious wounds.

Harry hadn't looked up but seemed unsurprised to see the old wizard standing there.

"I'm not sure which students are the ones responsible Dumbledore but I want to be the one to question them. _Then, _we can hand them over to the ministry."

It didn't seem to faze the man that one of his students was dictating to him but it sure confused the marauders.

"Yes Harry, that's fine."

He seemed to be waiting for something. Harry sighed and gave the old man a tired smile.

"I'm fine Albus. Quit worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Harry said.

Sirius didn't think that now was the best time to point out that Harry really needed to get his eyesight checked if he didn't think the one hundred and fifty something year old wizard didn't have wrinkles. Instead, he made a mental note to mention it later.

"I think Mr Potter, Mr Black as well as Mr Lupin should also join us Harry." Dumbledore spoke quietly but his words created a whiplash response from Harry.

"No." He growled.

James frowned at his son. That same feeling that things just weren't adding up crept into his thoughts again.

"They were the only three that weren't affected by a mind altering spell Harry. You'll need their help to explain what exactly happened."

Dumbledore's words seemed harmless enough and Harry could see the three Gryffindor's nodding their agreement to his logical words. Albus could be crafty when he wanted to be. He knew that Harry wouldn't want to show them what he was capable of. He thought they would condemn him. But Albus Dumbledore cared about Harry Potter a great deal and he knew that Harry needed all three of them to know and accept him for who and what he was. And he was determined to make sure his favourite student received all of the happiness he was entitled to.

..................................................................................................................................................................

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WANTED TO SHOW THAT JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS WERE NOT WUSES. IN OTHER TIMETRAVEL FICS I'VE READ NORMALLY ON SIDE ENDS UP COMPLETELY DOMINATING THE OTHER. JUST BECAUSE HARRY IS AMAZING :] DOES NOT MEAN THAT THE OTHER THREE AREN'T STILL AS COOL AS EVER.

ANYWAY, QUESTION: HOW SHOULD THEY REACT? NOT SURE IF YOU GUYS NOTICED THE BROKEN BONES AND BURNT SKIN BUT...WHAT DO YOU THINK THE TIME TRAVELLERS ARE GOING TO THINK OF HARRY'S HARSH METHODS. JUST WAIT FOR THE INTERROGATION!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. He was living in a nightmare reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Something was wrong here, James thought eying Harry wearily._

_............................................................................................................................................................._

_James gritted his teeth together. They were all focusing on the problem not the solution. If there was anything his Father had taught him it was to stay cool in these kinds of situations. Focusing on one of the spells James locked his hazel eyes on it and travelled backward._

_They were in the group! They were amongst the students!_

_Without another thought James pointed his wand at the wooden floors and pushed all his power into the spell._

_The ground began to shake._

_......................................................................................................................................................_

"_I'm not sure which students are the ones responsible Dumbledore but I want to be the one to question them. Then, we can hand them over to the ministry." _

_...................................................................................................................................................._

"_I think Mr Potter, Mr Black as well as Mr Lupin should also join us Harry." Dumbledore spoke quietly but his words created a whiplash response from Harry._

_............................................................................................................................................................._

"Okay." Sirius called loudly raising his hands in the air, determined to be heard.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? First of all, I want to know why the fact that Harry was attacked doesn't seem to be fazing either one of you. It doesn't even seem like a priority!" Sirius yelled throwing dark forbidding looks between the two wizards.

Sirius stared expectantly at the two but no words were uttered.

James sighed quietly before taking a deep breath and stepping forward drawing all eyes to him.

"Look..." he began quietly, "I know there is stuff you can't tell us. I _know_ that." He locked eyes with Dumbledore trying to show him that he understood exactly how precarious their situation was. "But you said that you were going to cast a memory spell on us anyway...and...I _cannot_ just walk away from this without knowing what is going on. You cannot _expect_ the three of us to just let this go. It's _not_ possible." James's voice wasn't raised, it was calm and soft, but it also held that same quality that his son's did; the one that made people listen to what they were saying.

James held the emerald eyes of his son, eyes that were Lily's but held none of her spark. Emerald that wasn't inviting but instead was depthless and cold.

"Tell me," he looked deep into those eyes and allowed himself to put a name to the emotion which had haunted him from the first time Harry had looked at him; ... _pain_. "What's going on?"

"You know, ... Moody told me something at the beginning of Summer that I didn't quite believe at the time," Harry was wearing a bitter half smile while he spoke watching his Father,

"He said that when I spoke, I made people listen to me. That I _made_ people believe what I was saying, that I _made_ them do what I told them to. He said I didn't make them do that through force or...threat. He said that when I speak – people listen." James frowned in confusion but didn't look away from Harry afraid he'd stop.

"I told him he was hallucinating!" Harry let out a bark of laughter before looking at James again, his gaze searching, "he told me that he knew what he was talking about because he'd seen it before...from my Dad."

"I...I don't understand." James stuttered. He knew that Harry had just told him something important but without any information...it meant nothing to him.

"Perhaps we should wait..." Dumbledore began but the venomous look James threw him effectively quelled his speech.

"You want to know what's going on." Harry stated.

The three time travellers said nothing.

Harry nodded his head lost in his thoughts. James didn't think he was aware of the way he was stroking his wand, as if to reassure himself that it was there.

"Fine."Harry agreed, "But I need to deal with this first. Come, don't come. It's up to you." The steel was back in his eyes and James was reminded that the man before him had taken out twenty of his class mates without a second thought.

"We'll come." Remus answered for them.

************************************************************(DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE)

"How are we going to do this Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry surveyed the unconscious group of students with a critical and emotionless face while James tried to ignore the clump of ice which had taken up residence in his belly as he watched Harry completely cut himself off from his emotions and become - detached.

"Confiscate their wands, obviously, and put them all into that room," Harry indicated the small room off to the side of the Headmaster's office with his chin. "Then enervate them..."his voice trailed off and he locked eyes with his Father, "...don't heal them though. Bring them in one at a time."

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, appalled. "Harry most of the people here are your classmates and have done nothing wrong!"

Harry ignored him. Turning to the old wizard he continued issuing instructions.

"I want Blaise, Luna and Neville up here with me."

"Harry!" Remus stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

Sirius had kept silent up till now, preferring to observe. His eyes narrowed on the way Harry's entire body tensed at Remus's contact. He was certain that Harry had just put an inordinate amount of control into not attacking his friend. Movement in the right of his vision caused him to catch the way Dumbledore hastily stepped forward, as if to head off anything Harry should do, and then jerk to a halt.

He wanted answers.

"Mr Lupin..." Dumbledore tried to appease but Moony just steamrolled over him, shaking Harry's shoulder violently while he stared at him with wide alarmed amber eyes.

"Harry! A lot of those people are suffering from shattered bones and third degree burns! Keeping them awake is _torture_!" He dragged the word out as if trying to inform Harry of an action he just hadn't thought through.

"I know." Harry answered simply while gently reaching up to remove the werewolves grip on him.

"Then how..." Remus's eyes were now accusing and filled with no small amount of disgust.

The soft look in the boy-who-lived eye's disappeared and instead flashed fire.

"Don't you _dare_ judge me," Harry growled pushing Remus back violently, "_not you_." He said between clenched teeth, but the revulsion in Moony's eyes didn't diminish.

Harry just stared into the condemning face wondering if he was about to earn the loathing of three of the most important people in his life.

"I don't have time for this." And he turned away, flicking his wand at the door where it opened to reveal three individuals.

Without saying a word to them Harry spun around and began transfiguring the Headmaster's office into what he wanted.

_They'll hate you, _Harry conjured up a tall, cold, metal chair along with chains, like at the Ministry.

_Remus already thinks that you're some kind of sadist, _Silently, Harry lowered the temperature in the room so that when you breathed you could see your breath.

_No better than Voldemort, that's what Sirius will think, _Harry tried to ignore the insidious whispers in his head. He'd done this countless times before. He conjured a mist that seemed to hang around the dark forbidding stone of the castle, meant to obscure a prisoner's vision of any persons who may be watching.

_James...your Father...won't understand. _

"Damn." Harry whispered to himself as his wand slipped and his charm failed. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"Here."

Harry watched impassively as Neville finished the charm creating a cold wind in the room and making it seem as if night was upon them.

"Thanks." He nodded to his friend.

Neville just waved his hand, brushing it off.

Luna and Blaise joined their group.

"Blaise..." Harry focused on his Slytherin friend, "I want you to join the rest of the students in the room. You're not to say or do anything. Just pick a corner and stand there...silently."

A slow smirk spread across his handsome features and Harry couldn't help but think that Remus's thoughts of him being a sadist should have been pointed at this man.

"Intimidation? ... Nice, Potter. Don't you worry, by the time you get to them they'll be so freaked that they'll happily confess their last sexual fantasy to you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man but said nothing.

"Luna, you'll be conducting the interrogations. Most of these kids haven't done anything and I don't want them going into shock like they would if they saw it was me interviewing them," Harry smiled dryly. "I'll be watching. Any I think have more to tell...well...I'll grant them a personal introduction."

Luna grinned at her friend and nodded her agreement.

"Neville..." Harry trailed off rubbing his temples trying, in vain, to combat his headache, "You have the job of making sure our three travellers don't interfere."

"Oh goodie," Neville muttered.

"And Albus." Harry added.

This time Neville nodded seriously, knowing the importance of his task.

"Good." Harry said before fading into the mist surrounding the room.

Neville walked steadily through the fog until he walked into what was left of the cosy office.

"Neville!" Remus jumped up from his chair by the fire and quickly approached the young man.

"Neville, thank Merlin you're here. You need to talk some sense into Harry."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, shooting the Headmaster a bewildered look.

He almost stepped back. Albus was standing with his arms crossed across his chest his blue eyes icy while surveying the werewolf carefully.

"Harry! That's what I mean! He has to be stopped! He's refusing to heal any of them! They're going to be in serious agony, he has to be stopped!" Remus yelled frantically.

Neville burst out laughing. It wasn't a carefree belly laugh it was hollow, cynical and rough, devoid of any real humour.

Remus looked at the man in horror and turned to James and Sirius, his eyes pleading.

"Look Moony. I might not like it anymore that you do but Harry isn't a bad person and I for one am going to wait until he gives us his explanation before I judge him." Sirius said cautiously.

Remus turned desperately to James.

"There is no use turning to me Remus. Even if I thought that Harry was doing this for his own sick amusement, I wouldn't side against him. As it is, we know nothing about the circumstances and I trust Harry to do the right thing." Sirius watched his best friend, amazed and proud at the loyalty he was capable of.

"But...we can't let him hurt these people. He doesn't have the right! Most of them haven't done anything! We have to stop him!" Remus cried desperately.

"Stop?!" Neville managed to gasp out, "Stop him?!" he repeated himself glaring blackly at his future Professor.

"Nobody _stops_ Harry Potter."

James rose slowly from his seat watching Neville carefully, ready to take any information he gave about his son so that he might start to unravel some of the mystery.

"If Harry decided right now that he couldn't take the risk and killed all of those people, I'd be with him." Neville stated his face serious. "Lupin," Remus flinched at the ice cold tone, "you do not know anything about this time and to apply your values and assumptions onto _Harry _will not gain you many friends or favours."

"But..." Remus protested.

"That is enough Mr Lupin," Dumbledore spoke sharply, "you might want to take a moment and consider that you are the only person in the room with your opinion and ask yourself why that is."

"Hello Justin, take a seat."

The feminine voice floated over the figures and all turned their attention to the now clear air allowing them to view the happenings in the room with no difficulty.

Dumbledore felt a small spark of pride go through him as he viewed the two way mist which Harry had invented. It was a mist which obscured a prisoner's vision but not the people on the other side of it, Harry had told him he got the idea from the mirrors at muggle police stations.

"What's going on?" The Huffelpuff, Justin, cried out as the chains on the chair wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

"Calm down Justin, it's just a precaution." Luna's voice was calm and silvery; bewitching in its elegance.

"You don't think I was a part of it do you?" There was real alarm in his voice now and he struggled against the restraints.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Your job is to convince me that you weren't." Luna said as she leaned back onto the wall and just stared at the boy expectantly.

"How do I do that? I don't even know exactly what I'm defending myself against!" He cried out, tears running down his face but Luna's expression didn't change.

"Please," he begged, "I don't know what I can say that will show you I had nothing to do with what happened today. Please, just ask me questions and I'll answer. Please. _Please._" He repeated over and over sobbing.

"Why don't you just use the Truth potion or go into his mind?" James asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the crying boy.

"That option isn't available to us anymore." Neville spoke solemnly without turning to James, he too couldn't keep from looking.

"Alright." Luna spoke softly but Justin raised his head and began to babble about co-operating and willing to tell them anything they wanted to know.

"Where were you at 10pm last night?" Luna asked.

Justin didn't hesitate.

"I was with my girlfriend in the astronomy tower. We met there at 9:30 and we didn't leave until just after ten when Filch caught us and gave us a week's detention for being out of bed."

"Woah, thorough." Sirius joked half heartedly. In reality, they all knew the reason why Justin was being so detailed.

"What answer did you put on your Herbology homework for question three?" Luna questioned.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Sirius exclaimed.

Neville smirked, "We know nothing about what happened today so how is Luna supposed to know what questions to ask?"

"She's trying to see if he really is willing to answer her every question." James said.

Neville with everyone else turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that's all we can go by." He agreed.

"Alright Justin, you can go."Luna said.

The chains loosened and the Hufflepuff was crying, this time in relief.

He made his way over to another door Luna had pointed to which led out into a corridor in Hogwarts. Just as he had grabbed the brass door handle he stopped and turned back toward Luna.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way because of all he's done for us but I'm glad it was you Luna and not him. I don't think I would have been able to answer any questions convinced that because he was there it was too important and I was already gone." He smiled sadly.

"You don't have to think that way Justin. Harry protects us all." Luna said.

"I know. He's truly the best person I know but...if it were him...it would feel so much more real...so much more serious."

And he closed the door.

"Yep," Sirius said popping the 'p' at the end of his word, "Definitely need to get those answers."

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

Harry watched, as person after person came through those doors and were systematically released and allowed back into Hogwarts. He had to find the people responsible for the attack. To have had a spy amongst them for so long...

Pain shot up his arm and Harry glanced down to see blood dripping from his hand onto the stone floor. This war was destroying them. It was the only thing people thought about; whether a childhood playmate was the enemy because you remembered that they thought snakes were cool when they five, the way no one was really trusted, not family and certainly not friends.

People have never felt so alone in a crowd than they did at this time.

Harry's eyes narrowed on the Huffelpuff girl chained to the seat. Emmeline Howard. She wasn't a standout personality, she wasn't brilliant at school but she wasn't awful either. Harry cocked his head to the left and swept his eyes across her features. She was...plain. There wasn't anything in her face that was unique or out of the ordinary.

She blended in...as the thought flashed through his mind Harry straightened up and focused his attention solely on the girl.

"And do you enjoy Herbology Emmeline?" Luna asked in her silken voice.

The girl wasn't even blinking, Harry realised. She was _too _composed _too _confident.

The brunette smiled slightly, "A little, it was never my best subject."

"Yes. I would say charms would be, am I correct Miss Howard."

Harry's voice floated over the two figures as he seemed to materialise from the mist. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt and the grey pants of the school uniform while leaning deceptively casually up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

Unless you were looking for it, as Harry was, you wouldn't have caught the subtle tensing of her body at his appearance.

The girl said nothing, she simply stared into the searching emerald eyes of the wizard who would decide her fate.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

"Not really...I always thought Potions was actually." Her voice was calm but Harry merely smirked at her reply and pushed himself off the wall.

"You're lying." Harry chuckled darkly and began slowly approaching her.

"W-What?" she stuttered gulping slightly, for the first time betraying her unease.

Harry didn't answer her question but just stalked closer completely ignoring Luna.

"Tell me something Emmeline," Harry's voice was coated with fake curiousity, "who taught you the imperious curse?"

Her eyes bugged wide in shock before a furious scowl twisted her forehead.

"How DARE you! I do not practise Dark Magic!" she shrieked her chest heaving impressively with the extent of her ire.

The yell echoed loudly but Harry just smirked-taunting her.

"You're really very good, hiding your intent from me..." Harry spoke as he placed his two hands on the chair arms and leaned closer towards her.

She began to struggle against the chains drawing as far away from his face as she could.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled. And he was. He was leaning his weight against the burned skin of her arm.

"But you see...you made a mistake," Harry continued ignoring her cries.

Abruptly Harry jerked back and grabbed her chin harshly forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You forgot to cloak you magical signature. You relied on the mind altering to keep me disorientated. You didn't think I would be able to do both." Her eyes were growing wider in panic and terror unable to look away from the frightening eyes, "You forgot who you were dealing with Miss Howard. I have duelled Voldemort and brought down some of the most experienced, powerful and sadistic Death Eaters in the ranks. As you came into this room I sensed it-you're magic." Harry roughly shoved her away from him and looking into her eyes he saw them transform to hold hatred and loathing. "You're guilty." He stated.

"ARGH!" She let loose an animalistic scream of rage and jerked against the chains restraining her, blood pooled around her wrists as she strained against the metal.

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she screamed, teeth bared, and bloodshot eyes wishing death upon the boy-who-lived.

Harry simply turned around and cancelled the spells in the room so it was once again the Headmaster's office. Not pausing he crossed the burgundy carpet and threw a hand full of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Minister of Magic's office, how may I help you?" An attractive young woman's face appeared in the fire.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," The secretaries face drained of all colour when she realised who was speaking to her, "I need to speak with the Minister." The shrieks and yells of Emmeline Howard drifted through the fireplace and many Ministry officials looked up from their work as the furious screams reached them. The young woman nodded her head frantically, unable to form words and scurried to collect the Minister from his meeting with the Spanish Head of State. He had told the girl to not disturb him for _anything_ but..._nobody_ said _no_ to _Harry Potter_ nor kept him waiting.

"Luna, can you let all the other students go please?" Harry asked as he settled himself into the same large red leather chair by the fire he had that night he'd brought the Marauders there. Luna silently nodded her head while Harry continued to watch Miss Howard struggle and scream fruitlessly against her bonds with an unreadable look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, my boy." Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded tired and drained as he lowered himself into his brown leather chair behind the cluttered desk.

Harry smiled at the wizard with genuine affection on his face while James tried to squash the jealousy rising at the obvious closeness of the two.

"I know Albus. I know." Harry assured the Headmaster as he leant his head back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"What do you think will happen to her Harry?" The older wizard asked quietly as he watched the screaming girl with sorrow etched into the lines of his face.

"You can't save them all, old man." Harry murmured and Dumbledore smiled slightly at the nick name. It spoke of the strength of their bond that Harry felt comfortable and familiar enough to tease the Lord of the Light.

"I know, but..."

Harry opened his eyes, "you wish you could." He finished for him. Dumbledore nodded silently not removing his gaze from the girl.

Perhaps they were so close because of the likeness of their positions. Each were leaders in their separate wars. Each had no one to turn to for instructions because _everyone else_ was _already_ looking at _them_.

"Come on. This way." The sound of a door opening and Luna's distinct voice effectively claimed everyone's attention.

The students filed into the room, some clutching broken arms or burned sides, some helping others that couldn't stand. Remus threw a heated glare at the back of Harry's head as they made their appearance, Harry ignored the pain of Remus's attitude and focused on his classmates.

Without fail, one by one as their eyes landed on the seated figure of the boy-who-lived and the wailing girl chained to the chair they stopped and waited. It was obvious they weren't waiting for the Headmaster to say something, but Harry.

"I'm sorry to have put you all through that and I would appreciate it if you would pass that one to the others who were with you," Harry's voice had again adopted that authority and leadership as he spoke.

"W-we understand. You have...n-nothing to be sorry for." Susan Bones spoke up bravely. She didn't want Harry Potter thinking that she wasn't prepared or that she didn't understand the necessity of the things he had to do. Nods and murmurs of agreement passed through the group and Luna and Blaise shared a secret smile; knowing that their understanding was important to Harry.

Remus was looking at the group of students like they had just told him that they thought it was fun to jump off the Astronomy Tower.

"Sh-she's the one who did this?"Dean Thomas asked quietly and all eyes returned to the now silent girl, whose blood-shot eyes were glaring malevolently back at them.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Before any of them could move Lavender Brown had taken a step forward and slapped the girl as hard as she possibly could across the face.

"You are the _worst_ type of filth to _ever_ have walked across this Earth," She spat, the grime and sweat on her normally perfect features only served to highlight the revulsion she felt for this girl. "I hope _you_ and the rest of you _sadistic masochists_ burn in everlasting pain and torment in the deepest pits of hell." She growled through her teeth.

Nobody stepped forward to stop her.

Without a further word Blaise opened the heavy wooden door that led back into Hogwarts and they all filed out.

"Lavender's younger brother was tortured and then killed by Death Eater's last Summer." The pain in Dumbledore's voice was unmistakable as he answered the Marauder's unspoken question.

The sound of soft chuckles drifted across the room from Emmeline.

"So that's what the bitch's problem was. I thought her reaction a bit dramatic." Her cheek was already turning purple and her bottom lip was split.

"Emmeline," Harry hadn't once moved from his chair. His voice was soft, quiet but held a menacing warning. "Due to the potions and spells that have been discovered you know I can not break into your mind to find any information." He slowly stood up and for the first time the girl visibly flinched from what she saw in those eyes, "but if I were to choose to break through those barriers anyway..." terror lit in her eyes and she began shaking her head from side to side chanting 'no, no, no, no, no'. "That's right Emmeline..." Harry's tone was mock congratulatory.

"Don't use my name!" She screamed.

Harry ignored her.

"You would go insane." Harry's tone hadn't changed. It was still quiet, soft...menacing.

"No!" She screamed. Her voice was so loud and terror filled as she chanted it hoarsely. Over and over again.

"Harry?" James spoke cautiously, unable to fully grasp what just happened.

Harry shot him a reassuring smile but before he could speak the fire flared and out stepped Kingsley.

"Well Harry?" He demanded gruffly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his brusque words but pointed to the banshee chained to the chair.

"Albus should be able to fill you in on the details." Harry received a nod from the aged wizard before turning to the three time travellers.

"Come," he beckoned waving them towards the door.

All three quickly scrambled after him only just catching the black of his hair at the bottom of the revolving stairs and sprinting after him. Sliding into the corridor Sirius huffed in annoyance as he saw Harry disappear around the corner to the right.

"Hey Harry! Wait up! Don't think you're avoiding that talk mister!" James bellowed as he ran down the corridor.

"No need to yell." Harry grinned over his shoulder before pacing three times in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Well, come on." He beckoned to the three gaping men.

"In you go!" Sirius was shoved face first through the door by Ron.

The red head that had appeared out of nowhere grinned manically at the other two before winking and walking into the room without further ado.

Hermione smiled apologetically at Remus and James before silently copying Ron's actions.

James eyed the black entryway suspiciously before glancing at Remus.

"You first." He demanded childishly.

Remus shot him a poisonous glare, "Oh, I would just love to see Lily right now. I bet she would love to hear how much of a coward you are."

"That's not true!" James yelled completely insulted.

Remus snorted, "Sure," he drawled sarcastically before stepping through the doorway.

"Oh, Bullocking Hell!" James grumbled before throwing his hands up in the air and walking through, hoping to God that he'd make it out the other side with all limbs where they were supposed to be.

"Finally!" Ron crowed from his place on the royal blue couch by the fire as James made his appearance, "I didn't think you were ever going to join us."

James decided not to dignify Ron with a response and took the only available seat left; the cream coloured single chair next to where Harry was seated.

Sirius was lounging on the only bean bag in the room right in front of the fire while Hermione was sitting next to Ron on the couch. Remus, it looked like, had forsaken the chair on the other side of Harry, instead sitting on the floor next to Sirius studiously studying the ground.

Harry tried to ignore the way his future Professor was glaring at the gold coloured carpet. It didn't look as if the man had forgiven Harry for his supposedly vindictive actions.

An awkward silence settled over everyone before Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Harry, you've decided to tell them everything so stop trying to put it off and...tell them!"

Ron laid a calming hand on her arm and when she turned to look him in the eyes her frustration seemed to melt out of her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry took a deep breath leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his legs.

"If I'm going to tell you this, I'm going to have to tell you everything." His voice was controlled and serious, "you are not going to like what you hear, I want you all to know this now." He made eye contact with all of them, trying to make them understand that this was not going to be easy.

Harry mentally pushed away the growing gnawing in his stomach and rubbed his eyes roughly with the heels of his hands. If he was going to do this he would have to just launch into it. He didn't think he could stand stopping to answer their questions and then start up again.

"When I was one Voldemort attacked my home and killed both my parents." It frightened Hermione, the way Harry's voice became devoid of emotion – stating facts instead of his life. She had to forcibly turn away from her friend so he wouldn't see the horrified look in her eyes. The way he had said it...it was so cold, he gave them no lead in. "He tried to kill me but Mum had invoked ancient magic which made the killing curse backfire. That didn't matter to the Wizarding world though. From that day on I was the boy-who-lived."

_Oh my god..._James could hardly register what Harry was saying. It didn't seem possible. It couldn't be true.

_James and Lily die?! _The thought was screaming inside Sirius head and his eyes flashed to his best friends shocked figure needing to see him breathing for himself.

_James?...Lily?...gone? _Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts, to try and look at this logically but his mind refused to obey; complete chaos reigned supreme.

"Where did you go?" James managed to rasp out. Don't think about you or Lily, just think about Harry – he chanted inside his head.

"Mum's sister." Harry answered quietly but he didn't say anything more about them. Both Ron and Hermione tensed in anger at the mention of the Dursley's. "When I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter..." Harry went on to explain about Sirius's unfair imprisonment and Voldemort's resurrection during the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't go into details when he mentioned the prophecy or Sirius's death but explained all this in the same emotionless voice.

"After my fifth year things...changed." For the first time Harry's emotionless tone fractured and he abruptly stopped talking in order to regain control of himself. So Ron picked up.

"Voldemort was now known to be back and suddenly the world was looking to Harry to save us. We'd heard stories about the first war. The way nobody trusted anyone, the ridiculously high death counts each night. The hopelessness everyone felt. It was like that after our fifth year. The Ministry's stupidity meant that Voldemort had had the time to gain back his old allies and start to recruit. We quickly realised just how bad the situation really was and terror broke out. There was one difference though. Harry was alive. As soon as...everyone knew how bad it was...it was like...the whole wizarding world's focus went to Hogwarts and Harry. Can you imagine that? We were sixteen and grown men and women were expecting a child to fix their mistakes." Ron's bitter words were interrupted by Sirius's small noise of protest and Harry smiled slightly at his Godfather's concern for him even when he was coming to terms with what the future held for them all.

"The war has affected everyone but none so much as Harry," Hermione continued with a sad smile, "I remember sitting in the Great Hall and the amount of letters Harry got from people _demanding_ that he save them or go to Voldemort _now_ and duel him was..." She broke off, the anger she was feeling making her words shake. "But Harry stepped up and began to lead us. That's why it isn't so surprising that Harry was attacked today. Voldemort wants him dead more than anything in the world. We would be defenceless." Hermione finishes quietly.

"But..." James couldn't form the words, his thoughts were drowning in the sea of a nightmarish future, "But...how can they expect?!" he protested, "you...to just...you're only seventeen!" he finally exclaimed fury lighting his hazel eyes, his worry for Harry overwhelming his shock and horror at what was going to happen to him.

Harry let out a bitter bark of laughter, "try telling _them_ that."

"Harry..." Remus tried desperately to apologise but no words came out as shame swept through him for his earlier actions and words.

Harry didn't look at his Professor. He knew that Remus felt awful for judging him tonight but...he couldn't look at him. The three people in front of him had no idea what it was like living in this War.

It had changed people.

Made them harder, tougher, sharper.

All the students that had been questioned today would go back to class tomorrow with Luna and everyone else and...that's...all...

Nothing else would ever be said about today, it was just accepted. This war had left none untouched and Harry couldn't help his thoughts. What he had done yesterday had surprised both Luna and Blaise. He'd been gentler, more forgiving. Harry knew that if Sirius, James and Remus hadn't been there he would have gotten all the information Emmeline had known about Voldemort's plans out of her.

He was furious with himself.

He had let emotion and his want for the three of them not to see him as the monster he knew he was cloud his judgment and actions. He could see in Remus's eyes that forgiving Harry, even though he now knew the reasons behind his actions, was against his nature. If Remus thought what Harry had done today was nearly too much to forgive...Harry knew that when they found out the things he had done and would have to do to win this war...they would hate him.

You know that feeling, the one where you don't quite know if you're still dreaming? The one that makes you feel as if you're just a spectator in your own body? That's how James felt. He _knew_ that he had gone forward in time twenty years and he _knew_ that he had a son. But...to be told that you were going to marry your dream girl and that you were going to be murdered by the Dark Lord just made a person question whether or not this was just their overactive imagination taking over. James could only stare at his hands blankly, not really seeing them, and let his mind drift.

"Prongs?"

James looked up quickly at the soft call and met the deep sapphire eyes of his best friend.

"James?" Sirius's call was gentle and coaxing, his eyes worried and glittering from the fire reflecting in the tears he was trying desperately to hold in.

"Why us?" James whispered hoarsely.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know." He couldn't say anything else because that was the question that had been screaming in his head to.

"You don't know how many times I've asked myself that question." James could only watch his son silently, not knowing what to say. What does a Father say to a son that never knew him, what could he possibly do to make up for leaving him all alone in the world with no parents.

Harry looked at James and didn't release him. There was deep sadness and pain in those eyes but there was also undeniable strength.

"I've never found the answer." Harry's voice was sincere and comforting but it held truth.

That was when James knew...really _knew, _that this was reality and he wasn't dreaming a nightmare, but was actually living one.

..............................................(Lunch in the Great Hall later that day).................................................

"Well, this looks like a fun group. I don't know how you find the energy to be so happy and joyful!" Ginny drawled sarcastically as she slid into the seat next to Hermione opposite Sirius.

Ron and Hermione had spent the last hour fruitlessly attempting to cheer up the silently miserable Marauder's. Harry had barely said a word but sat calmly eating his lunch.

Ginny was momentarily stumped when she received no response from the normally easily riled boys. She glanced at Neville out of the corner of her eye but all she got was a shrug of the shoulders and a bewildered look. He had sat down about ten minutes earlier and nearly got his head taken off when he asked James if he could pass the mash potatoes. Needing no further clues to keep his mouth shut he had joined the group in silently eating their lunch.

But Ginny Weasley had always been an incredibly stubborn witch with a wicked temper and if there was one thing you should know about Ginerva, apart from her being a ruthless dueller, it was that she _hated_ to be ignored.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you people!"

Hermione shot her a warning look but the red head ignored her cautious friend.

"Will somebody please tell me what...."

Her shouting was interrupted by a dark silky voice.

"Why Ginerva, I knew it just had to be you screaming up a storm. I have never met another individual with your unique talent of reaching pitches only dogs are supposed to be able to hear."

Ginny shot the man, who was now sitting himself next to her, a glare that could melt the skin off bones.

"Blaise, be nice." Pansy chided, although the wicked look in her eyes betrayed her amusement as she squeezed into the tiny space between Harry and Ron. She merely raised an eyebrow in mock curiousity when Ron shot her a pointed glare and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder hitting Harry in the face in the process.

"Pansy..."Harry growled in annoyance his voice rising at the end and the Slytherin for the first time looked sheepish as she sent Harry an impish grin of apology.

"Don't go getting all animalistic on us _now_ Potter, it would ruin any headway we'd made in the Slytherin house trying to convince them that your intelligence is _not_ below a flubberworms but is in fact _just_ above it." Draco Malfoy, as always, had to make an entrance.

The peroxide blonde wizard glared at a small third year Gryffindor and smirked victoriously when she squeaked in fright and shifted further along the bench to make room for Draco beside Neville.

"_This_ coming from the, _amazing bouncing ferret_." Harry commented lazily with deceptive disinterest, grins broke out all around.

The slightest trace of pink erupted in the blond's pale cheeks as he glared heatedly at Harry.

"Knock it off, _moron_, or you _might_ find yourself spending the next couple of days as a _very_ close acquaintance of the Giant Squid." He hissed threateningly.

Harry merely snorted derisively, as if questioning his ability to follow through on his threat.

Harry Potter was an expert at pushing Draco Malfoy's buttons just as Draco was at pushing his. He barely managed to hide his smirk still faying apathy as he watched Draco's silver eyes widen in anger.

Pansy leant over to whisper in his ear, "You're playing with fire Harry."

"I know," He smirked at the girl, "But I'm really, _very_ good at it."

Pansy rolled her eyes grumbling something about 'boys' and 'immature'.

"I shouldn't worry _too_ much Draco," Luna's silvery voice drew all the attention to her as she sat down next to Remus opposite Ginny. "As I recall, you made a very fetching ferret." With that she smiled angelically back at the amused look Harry shot her and politely asked Remus if he would be a dear werewolf and pass the gravy.

"Ugh!" Draco threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Am I _never_ going to live that down?! It was _one time_! And Moony should have _so _been fired for that!" Later, Draco would curse Ron across the room when the red head said that he had been pouting but at the same time Pansy would lean over and whisper in Hermione's ear that she was sure Ron was right.

"_Wait_ a minute! _Wait just a minute_!" Sirius hollered, gaining the entire groups attention. Harry merely looked on in curiousity wondering what could possibly have broken his Godfather out of his musings.

"Are you saying," Sirius began, pointing a finger directly at Luna, "that _he, _the blonde pre-Madonna over there" this time Sirius pointed a finger at Draco while the Slytherin glowered at the name calling, "was turned...into a _ferret_! By a _teacher_!"

"One of the best moments of my life." Ron said seriously bringing his hands together as if in prayer while Hermione giggled and slapped him on the arm half heartedly trying to scold him while trying to restrain her own laughter.

"That's... that's..._Brilliant_!" Sirius finally yelled. "Why on _Earth_ didn't _you,_ ever think of that Moony?!" Sirius demanded of his friend, scowling at him as if this fact was his entire fault.

"Because nobody is as amazing as you are Sirius." Remus dead-panned and only shrugged when Ginny sent him a look questioning his sanity.

Sirius opened his mouth, no doubt to berate Remus some more, but then closed it again before nodding his head once in serious agreement with his friend's words.

A verbal fight between Sirius, Blaise, Remus, Ginny, Hermione and Pansy broke out about the size of Sirius Black's ego but James Potter's gaze did not budge from his plate.

_I can't believe I'll be dead in seven years. I finally got the girl of my dreams and a...son and...then Lily and I leave him alone in the world. How could he ever forgive us. This is going to kill Lily._

James Potter's thoughts had been circulating like this ever since Harry had told him the truth. He didn't hear any of the conversations around him too lost in his thoughts.

Harry glanced, once again, surreptitiously at his Father out of the corner of his eyes and sighed before reaching for his goblet and draining the contents. As he was putting it back on the table he met the intense mercury stare regarding him.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" His tone lacked its usual drawl and for that Harry was grateful.

The Gryffindor in question simply shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

Pansy groaned, "Harry, _please _do not go all wounded hero on us, okay?"

"We had to tell them." Ron said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Neville frowned in confusion.

Harry exhaled and put his knife and fork on his plate.

"They know about themselves and us up until about sixth year. I didn't go into the details." Harry stated.

"Ah, I see." Draco said.

Harry shot him a disbelieving look.

"James!" Draco called demandingly.

James looked up, his eyes blank, still lost in his thoughts.

"Don't you dare Draco!" Pansy called threateningly but he ignored her.

"Potter, get over yourself. We all have to die sometime. Sure, for you it was a little premature but a lot of people died in the first war. You have almost a decade more to live. You can either spend that time moping about it or get your broom out of your arse and live the rest of your life. You might never have gotten to know your son but you have now. And that's a hell of a lot more than other families have."

"You are so dead mister!" Pansy literally growled but Draco did not remove his gaze from the elder Potter. As far as he was concerned Harry didn't need the guilt of what James was going through on top of everything else and he would be damned if James didn't use the opportunity he had now to the fullest.

Sirius and Remus held their breath waiting for the friend's reaction as seconds ticked by in silence.

Draco Malfoy's words might have sounded harsh and unfeeling but it was apparently exactly what James Potter needed; a figurative kick up the backside.

"I'm not so sure about Luna's opinion Malfoy. _Something_ tells me that, even as ferret, you _still_ had a big mouth and that's _never_ been an attractive quality, no matter what species you are." James smirked devilishly, ducking the hissing red stunning spell the Slytherin shot at him.

It was like a switch had been flicked. James's eyes flared back to life and the mischievous sparkle of intelligence flared in his eyes. He was going to make the most of his time with his son and he didn't care what Dumbledore or anyone else said about messing with time. He promised himself that somehow, he was going to make sure Lily knew everything too.

Harry smiled privately to himself, happy that his Father looked like he had accepted his fate and wasn't sinking into depression.

His magic sensed the person approaching him and before they could call his name he spun around in his seat and raised an eyebrow in enquiry at the Ravenclaw.

"Um...hi Harry." Padma stuttered out, "are you still teaching duelling this year?" Her tone was quiet and respectful but also held a hint of desperation and hope.

Harry smiled at her gently trying to put her at ease before standing up from his seat to face the hall.

Harry didn't say anything or gesture for quiet unlike Dumbledore had done at the Welcoming Feast. Instead, all he did was stand there silently as hush swept through the dining hall as people saw who was waiting to speak.

"For any of you wishing to know," Harry called and all hung on his words, "I will be teaching duelling again to the sixth and seventh years. All are welcome but any new comers will have to sign the contract. We will be having practise here, tonight, after dinner has been cleared away. I ask all those coming to please change into comfortable clothes, I'm not an easy teacher," Harry smiled at the chuckles that brought him, "it will be hard work, I can promise you that. But I can also promise that you will come away knowing how to defend yourself and attack an opponent."

With that Harry sat down, grinned at his friends, and helped himself to some dessert.

"You're excited." James smiled.

"Harry's always happy before duelling," Blasie said, "he says it's because it's good practise but we all know it's because he just _loves_ beating us all."

Harry's smile merely broadened at the teasing.

"Can we come?" Sirius asked his eyes shining in anticipation.

Harry paused for a minute.

"Yes," he answered cautiously, "you can come. But it isn't what you think of as duelling practise. I meant what I said. I won't just be teaching how to defend yourself in a duel but how to take down you enemy – quickly. You might not like what you see." He finished warily.

"I think you should." Pansy said.

"Yes, you need to understand the reality that we live in." Luna added.

"Then it's decided." James stated, grinning at his son.

"Harry? It's the first one _please_ don't go _too_ hard on us." Ron pleaded, his voice small, as if he knew how pointless his words were in changing his friends mind.

Harry merely smirked.

"God help us," Hermione murmured when she saw the maniacal gleam in Harry's emerald eyes.

"For we're all going to be sore tomorrow." Ginny finished, helping herself to another two _huge_ scoops of ice-cream.

She was going to need the energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS THEY ARE FANTASTIC AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLEARED UP ANY CONFUSION.

PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! THEY ARE ALL FANTASTIC!


	6. The Potter Look, Letters and Hinges

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

############################################################################

HEY EVERYBODY! I JUST WANATED TO CLARIFY THAT I TOO LOVE REMUS LUPIN AKA MOONY BUT IN THIS STORY THE WAR WITH VOLDEMORT IS MUCH MORE DIRE THAN IN THE BOOKS THE FIRST WAR OR THE SECOND. **EVERYONE**IS AFFECTED BY IT AND DUMBLEDORE NO LONGER HAS THE POWER OR STREANGTH TO LEAD. I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE DUMBLEDORE DEAD TO REALLY SHOW HOW BAD THE SITUATION IS BUT I REALLY LOVE DUMBLES AND I COULN'T PART WITH HIM. SAYING THAT, YOU ALL NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT HARRY'S ACTIONS WERE NOT CONSIDERED WRONG BY ANY OF HIS PEERS, THEY ACCEPTED THE NEED OF WHAT HE HAD TO DO. BUT I COULDN'T JUST HAVE THE MAURADERS EXCEPT HARRY'S AND CO.'S ACTIONS. IT WOULDN'T BE BELIEVEABLE.

THIS IS WHERE I STARTED TO THINK THAT I DIDN'T WANT JAMES TO THINK HIS SON A MONSTER AND HIS FATHER WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM STORIES OF WHAT WAS HAPPENING. IN THIS STORY JAMES IS MORE PRAGMATIC WHEN IT COMES TO THE SAFTEY OF HIS FAMILY. SIRIUS, ALTHOUGH GOOD, DID COME FROM A DARK FAMILY AND WOULDN'T BE NEW TO THE TYPES OF THINGS DARK WIZARDS WERE CAPABLE OF. THEREFORE MY LAST OPTION TO EXPRESS HOW DIFFERENT HARRY'S WORLD IS TO HIS FATHER'S WAS REMUS. IN THE BOOKS REMUS ALWAYS HATED THAT HE WAS A WEREWOLF IT WAS NEVER ANYTHING BUT A CURSE- EVEN WHEN HE HAD THE WOLFSBANE POTION AND HAD FOUND TONKS. EVEN THOUGH HE'S A DARK CREATURE I FELT THAT REMUS WOULD BE THE MOST RIDGED IN HIS BELIEFS AND VIEW OF LIGHT MAGIC.

SO- DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE REMUS BUT AT THIS POINT SOMEONE HAS TO BE PLAYING DEVILS ADVOCATE.

NOW...ENOUGH BLABBING –ON WITH THE STORY!

##################################################################################

"_You're really very good, hiding your intent from me..." Harry spoke as he placed his two hands on the chair arms and leaned closer towards her._

_She began to struggle against the chains drawing as far away from his face as she could._

"_You're hurting me!" She yelled. And he was. He was leaning his weight against the burned skin of her arm._

"_But you see...you made a mistake," Harry continued ignoring her cries._

_Abruptly Harry jerked back and grabbed her chin harshly forcing her to look into his eyes._

..................................................................................................................................................................

"_The war has affected everyone but none so much as Harry," Hermione continued with a sad smile, "I remember sitting in the Great Hall and the amount of letters Harry got from people __**demanding**__ that he save them or go to Voldemort __**now**__ and duel him was..." She broke off, the anger she was feeling making her words shake. "But Harry stepped up and began to lead us. That's why it isn't so surprising that Harry was attacked today. Voldemort wants him dead more than anything in the world. We would be defenceless." Hermione finished quietly._

_..............................................................................................................................................................._

The three Marauders joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in their afternoon classes and apart from the occasional nervous student that worked up the courage to ask Harry if he was alright and if everything had been taken care of, the rest of the school day passed without much excitement.

"Holy Mother of Godric Gryffindor! How on _Earth_ does Tonks, expect us to be able to have this spell done by tomorrow?!" Ron moaned pitifully.

"Ronald!" the brown haired witch on his right scolded sharply, "It's _Professor_ Tonks. You need to show the proper respect towards the staff."

Ron lifted his head slightly, from where he had laid it on the table in defeat, and glared at his friend.

"I don't care at this point! Not only is she having us write an essay on the damn thing but we need to have the curse perfected before tomorrow's lesson or she's going to do Merlin knows what to us in retaliation!" He yelled loudly, throwing his arms about in violent gestures.

"Oh, Ron, do stop exaggerating. She's a _Professor_ she won't do anything drastic."

"Hermione," He took a deep breath to lower the volume of his voice and remind himself to be patient and understanding before continuing, "That _woman _makes Fred and George look like two saints in the frigging catholic church!"

.....

"Ron..." she whispered, her eyes wide with amazement, "how do _you_ know about Muggle Catholicism?"

"Ugh!" Ron yelled, completely frustrated, and covered his head with his arms.

"Hermione?" Remus called.

The bushy haired witch looked up from trying to pull Ron's hands away from his face to the three smirking time travellers and blushed deeply.

Remus decided to rescue her.

"I'm not usually one to _ever_ complain about this sort of thing, but...well, how _does_ the Defence teacher expect the whole class to be able to perform the spell by tomorrow. It's really very complicated and I'm surprised that they're even teaching it to be honest. Most witches and wizards _never_ master this curse."

She smiled gently at the teenage version of her past Professor.

"She probably doesn't expect it." Ron peeled his arms away so he could look at her, "I think she's just trying to see the natural ability of each of the students in the class. Of course, I don't know for sure but it seems likely."

"Can _you_ do it?" Ron demanded.

She glared at him, "Well...no. But I'm sure that I'll be able to cast the spell in a few days." She said defensively.

The red head moaned again.

"What's the problem mate? Nobody will be able to do it." Sirius pointed out, trying to be helpful.

Ron groaned louder his face darkening impressively.

"O, for heaven's _sake_ Ron!" Hermione exploded, "if it bothers you so much, just _ask_ him to help you! You _know_ he won't think anything of it!"

Ron glared blackly at her but refused to comment.

"Are you talking about...Harry?" James asked, speaking for the first time in the entire hour they'd been in the library doing homework.

Hermione stared at Ron pointedly. When it became apparent that he had no intension of speaking her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I was talking about Harry."

James's hazel eyes lightened significantly at the mention of his son and he leaned forward; eager to know anything she had to tell him on the subject.

"Harry would be able to help." She said simply and while mulling over the words James recalled someone telling him how Harry was unsurpassed in Defence against the Dark Arts and duelling.

"But _somebody_ can't put his ego aside to ask his _best friend _for help." Hermione hissed.

"That's not the reason and you know it." Ron murmured softly and his eyes were serious, "I don't want to be a bother. We're here to help _him_, to make life _easier _for _him_, how can we do that when he has to take us through each individual spell to make sure we won't get ourselves killed?!" He growled, furious.

Hermione's eyes softened.

"I'm not going to pretend I know exactly what that meant, because I don't - but my Father did tell me that only a _handful_ of _Auror's_ _ever_ master this particular curse and certainly not within a day." James said softly.

Ron brightened a little at the information.

"How do you know Harry can do it?" Sirius asked.

He'd had left them alone an hour and a half ago for who knows what reason-Sirius personally believed that he was somewhere in the castle plotting the best ways to doll out pain but keep it legal while laughing manically to himself-he was a strange one.

Delicate laughter floated over the group.

"I don't think Harry's _ever_ come across a curse, hex or jinx in defence that gave him problems." Ginny grinned as she slid into the seat between James and Ron.

James grinned widely at the beautiful red head's words.

"What do you want Ginny?" Ron asked shortly, still frustrated at not being able to cast the spell.

"When you guys didn't show up for dinner I got curious and decided to come find you. Alas! My high hopes to find you formulating a brilliant prank on the school did not come to pass." She said dramatically.

Sirius grinned broadly at the little vixen, "Why good lady, you are correct! We haven't pulled a prank worthy of our legendary name; soon shall this situation be rectified!" Sirius stated pompously.

Ginny laughed; delighted by his antics.

"_Dinner_? Did you say we were late to dinner?" Ron asked urgently.

At his sister's smirk he jumped out of his seat and tore out of the library in a path to the Great Hall.

"Men and their food, I'll never understand it." Hermione murmured to herself while she collected her books and followed after him, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Well," Ginny sang, gracefully jumping up from her seat, "Are you coming?" She asked with a radiant smile before winking impishly and dancing out of the room.

"Prongs?" Sirius called.

"What?" James answered absentmindedly, while they made their own way to dinner.

"You _need_ to have a word with that offspring of yours."

"About what?" James asked quickly swinging around to look at Sirius; worried he'd done or neglected something essential.

"A girl like _that_ one _doesn't_ come along every day, and if _he_ doesn't get her, someone - else - will." Sirius said disapprovingly.

"What?" James frowned, completely lost.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius glared.

"I _swear_ James! If it's not about Lilly Evans _nothing _gets your attention." Sirius growled, stalking off.

...

"Wait! What about Evans?...Sirius?, What about Lily?" James called as he ran to catch up.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"So where were you Harry?" Sirius asked casually as he helped himself to the mash potatoes.

The dog animagus looked up when no immediate answer was forthcoming, for the first time since they had met him Harry looked uncomfortable. It wasn't embarrassment-not even close-but Harry always looked so confident and sure of himself, this pause and slight squirming seemed very important.

Sirius smirked.

"Well?" He drawled.

Harry glared slightly knowing his Godfather was enjoying himself.

"I was busy." He shrugged.

James locked eyes with his best mate and felt his own grin stretching across his face. He knew when someone was trying to avoid a question.

"That's not what he asked you Harry." James pointed out, trying to appear innocent. Ron's snort told him he had not succeeded.

Harry drummed his fingers on the wooden table for a moment looking for a way to get out of this.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, suspicion lightening in her brown orbs.

"So Ron-Do you think Gryffindor has the House Cup in the bag this year?" Harry asked loudly and stared pointedly at his best friend, indicating he was going to be in for a lot of pain if he didn't help him out.

"We've won it every year since our first year at Hogwarts Harry; I doubt it's going to slip through our fingers now." Neville piped in, "When are we going to be finished tonight?"

Any tension in Harry disappeared and his emerald eyes darkened slightly, the light jovial humour of earlier forgotten.

"Depends how much everyone has retained from last year."

Ron nodded silently in agreement.

"Speaking of-" Harry trailed off as he leaned back on the bench and waved his arm in the air at the Head table.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked quietly but Harry ignored her.

Dumbledore nodded to Harry before he rose to his feet.

"Students!" The Headmaster's soft yet authoritative voice silenced the constant hummer of noise in the hall. "I believe that Mr Potter wishes to commence." He said with a secret smile.

Murmurs immediately began among the students and the younger years obediently started to filter out the doors making their ways to the library or respective common rooms.

"Wait! Hold it!" James yelled.

Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes to the gifted Marauder.

"Yes, Mr Smith?" He chuckled.

"What about dessert?" James demanded; outraged.

"Perhaps you should be directing your concern towards the Deputy Headmistress, it is after all her responsibility to make sure all students remain in good health and comfort while at Hogwarts." Dumbledore attempted to keep the grin off his face at the serious look James Potter was wearing and turned to the strict, no-nonsense witch on his right.

James nodded once in acknowledgment before shifting his expectant eyes to his Head of House.

Minerva McGonagall fully intended of shooting down the ridiculous protest but looking into the hazel eyes of James Potter momentarily stumped her. She had forgotten over the years just how intimidating the Potter men and women could be. Harry normally didn't need to resort to 'the Potter look', as it had been coined, to get what he wanted, so the Transfiguration Professor hadn't been exposed to the look in quite some time. It seemed the partial immunity she had acquired over the duration of time as his Professor had all but vanished.

"Well?" James all but ordered.

Harry watched in amusement as his Father bewildered and daunted the unshakable witch.

"What would you like me to tell you Mr Po-Smith?" She said less forcefully than her normal unruffled tone.

Sirius shook his head in amazement. It never failed to astound him when James dropped his prankster personality and let his Potter genes shine through. The things he could get people to do and tell him was incredible!

"What would you like to tell me?" James countered immediately all but tapping his foot.

Dumbledore coughed to hide his laughter.

Professor McGonagall straightened her back and stared him down but James Potter didn't so much as blink not intimidated in the least.

"Perhaps you should ask your classmate-Mr Potter?" she said finally when it became apparent that he wasn't going to let his absurd objection go.

James looked stumped for a minute before he turned to face his amused son.

"This was _your_ idea?" He asked in disbelief.

McGonagall let out a quiet sigh of relief when those unrelenting and daunting eyes moved away from her, she determinedly ignored Albus's soft chuckles beside her.

Harry only smiled.

_It was the eyes!_ James was shouting mentally, those emerald eyes which seemed to go on forever and showed every emotion imaginable, the same emerald green eyes of the stunning girl that he was in love with.

"Why?" he could hardly get the word out.

"We needed to start early." Harry said simply.

_And now I remember why everyone was always so impressed with Lily Evans, _Minerva thought, _she-like all the Potter women- had the unbelievable ability to say no to that look when the rest of the Wizarding world is incapable of doing so._

"We needed to..." James echoed weakly.

Sirius smirked. It was almost like Lily was right there in front of them. James; commanding the respect and loyalty of everyone around him effortlessly until the red haired witch stood up and let him have it.

"Ginny? Pansy? Blaise?" Harry called while his Father just continued to gape at him, "Can you get the hall ready?" Without waiting for acceptance he moved on, "Hermione, can you set up the contract by the door? I want everyone to sign it before they are allowed back in."

"Sure Harry." She nodded.

"I'll help you." Luna volunteered.

Harry nodded distractedly already thinking of something else.

"Draco, I want you to help me with some wards I need to put up," Harry mumbled as his eyes scanned the large room seeing things only he could imagine.

"Can't handle it yourself Potter?" Draco teased.

"Do you really want to get into that argument now Malfoy?" Harry challenged raising an eye brow.

"Well hurry up then, I haven't got all day." The blonde said as he walked off.

"Good choice." Harry quipped and before Draco could reply he had turned to Ron and Neville.

"You two," Harry said, "I want to _discreetly_ search everyone that comes through here. I don't want any surprises. If you're not sure about anything just ask Blaise you know how good he is at finding out about stuff you don't want known." Harry stated seriously.

"Pansy?" Harry gestured to the Slytherin girl when she looked up from where she was casting spells around the room with Ginny and Blaise.

"Yeah Harry?" She asked curiously.

"I want to know the name of every person that doesn't come tonight and anything else you can tell me about them." Harry said grimly.

Pansy gave him a sad smile before nodding and rejoining Blaise and Ginny.

"That's a good idea." Remus said.

The werewolf flinched slightly at the cold green eyes which focused on him.

"O? How so?" Harry asked casually but there was nothing casual in his gaze. He hadn't forgiven his old Professor for his earlier assumptions and judgement.

Remus gestured silently with his hand towards Pansy.

"You know...keeping close tabs on students that don't come in case they could be future Death Eaters." Remus said nervously.

"Ah," Harry breathed and his eyes became colder. He turned away from the three and crossed his arms across his chest. "That's not what I'm doing."

Remus frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Remus, you said 'in case they could be future Death Eaters' now, in my mind a future Death Eater should be treated as a Death Eater."

Remus felt his jaw drop and looked at Sirius and James to see their reaction. Shock and a sense of desperation began to flood his thoughts; they hadn't responded. They were acting like Harry's words were completely justified and substantial.

"Ho-how can you say that?" he breathed.

The muscles in Harry jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth attempting to control his anger.

"Moony..."Sirius said gently.

"No! I don't understand how you two can just stand there like you agree with what he just said!" Remus yelled.

"Remus, I can't speak for Sirius but...I do agree." James said firmly.

"James. I know he's your son and you want to stand by him...but you can't actually agree with this! That's lunacy!" Remus grabbed James's shoulders and attempted to shake his sense back into him.

"Remus!" Sirius snapped, eyes blazing. "No." He said simply.

"What?" Remus demanded at his wits end.

"No." Sirius repeated, "You are wrong here. You can not apply the same moral attitudes that you have to this situation. We do not know exactly what's going on here but it's pretty damn clear that it's not good."

"But-"

"Remus," Harry said still not looking at them but staring at the others slowly transforming the hall into a duelling area. "I'm not saying that everyone that doesn't come tonight is going to be taken into custody but I will be watching them all very closely and the first sign of any action I don't like, whether it is trivial or an attempted murder, I will act. And I will act how I see fit. Is that clear?" Harry's voice was hard and emotionless and he turned to look at Remus when he finished speaking. Emerald orbs held no pity or mercy just cold detachment and a fire buried so deep Remus had no hope of learning why it burned.

"Is that clear, Remus?" Harry's voice had lost any warmth it previously held and was complete ice and resistance. He had no choice.

"Yes Harry, it's clear." He said and Harry began to turn away. "But I don't have to agree with it." Remus added with a glare and Harry could see the abhorrence the werewolf felt for him buried deep within his gaze.

"...So be it." Harry whispered, walking away.

"Remus?" James's voice was tense but Remus didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah James?" He said tiredly rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"If you can't handle this..._leave_."

An icy shiver of dread crept up Remus's spine at his friend's words.

"What did you say?" He whispered in disbelief.

James locked eyes with him and Remus winced at the simmering rage dancing in his eyes.

"I said, if you are going to be _feeble_ _minded_ and _prejudiced_ about a situation you have _no right _to even comment on...then _leave_." James hissed.

Remus gulped.

"But James..." Remus's plead was silenced as James shot him a poisonous glare that sent shivers up his spine before turning on his heel and following after his son.

"Sirius?" He asked feebly.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Moony, what do you want from me? It's all I can do right now to keep from cursing you into oblivion for what you said. Less than five hours ago we went through this exact same thing! You passed _'all knowing judgement'_ on something you know next to _nothing_ about, ended up looking like a fool and then apologising for your blatant stupidity!"

Remus scowled and some of his anger returned when he remembered Harry's earlier actions.

"I did not look like a fool! I was doing the right thing and speaking up about how using _torture _on innocent bystanders, even _guilty_ parties, is _wrong! How,_ can you not see that?!" Remus shouted.

"For fucks _sake_ Remus _shut up_!" Sirius exploded, "Before you continue with this argument I want you to ask yourself why Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't complaining and what possible reason they could have. I also want you to remove the _stick_ you've shoved up your arse and remember that you are _just_ _seventeen_ _years_ _old_ and _contrary_ to what you may believe _your _opinion is not always the right one. I want you to remember how, when we found out you were a werewolf and when _Harry _found out you were a werewolf, we didn't think anything of it. Because to tell you the _truth_ Lupin, _right now_, I'm thinking that if it had been one of _us_ who was the werewolf and _you_ found out, you would have gone straight to the Headmaster demanding our expulsion because it was in our very _nature_ to be a dangerous, dark creature with no mind of its own." Sirius spoke in a harsh undertone, the same disgust and revulsion that Remus had looked at Harry with only moments before was now reflected back at him in the dark sapphire eyes of one of his best and only friends in the world.

_..........................................................................................................................................................._

"Right," Harry began, facing the crowd of eager looking students, "Now, you're all here because you want to be, therefore, I will not tolerate any mucking around. I'm not a Professor so I can't take house points or give detentions but I can do something that promises to be painful..."  
Harry smirked wickedly at the crowd, "You can duel me."

_Well that shut 'em up quick, _James thought, amused.

"Okay now, I want you to line up in groups of ten...and line up side by side, good...that's right. Fine. Now, each group is going to perform one spell that I choose at the same time. It might seem like a simple spell but that doesn't matter. I want to see how well you can do it." Harry waved his wand lazily and ten stuffed dummy's on stands materialized opposite each of the ten students in the first line.

Each line performed a spell with Harry watching carefully, sometimes asking the line to do it again. The process didn't take too long and James was impressed with the efficiency. Finally, everyone was done and Harry addressed them as a group again.

"From what I see I will be sorting you into skill levels. This is just so that everybody can benefit from the time they spend here. Now, there's about eighty people here and nine of us," Harry pointed vaguely to his friends around the hall but it seemed to Sirius that such an introduction was hardly needed. Harry's friends were treated with a sort of deference that made Sirius suspect that the students were nearly always aware of when one of the nine was in the same vicinity as them. "So this is what will happen. I will assign you to a group and leader. Each time we gather here we will spend one hour learning new battle offensive and defensive spells and one hour in a mass duel. I know that it will be very chaotic that way," Harry shouted over the sudden noise and it quickly quietened, "but that is the type of fighting you will no doubt be a part of. One on one duel's against death eaters are few and far between. This way you learn to watch for wayward spells and how to look after each other. Just before Christmas break we will have a duelling competition where I will review each person's progress and reassign groups based on new ability levels."

Harry surveyed the attentive students and smirked. Waving his wand the group lists appeared on the back wall and the students flooded around them.

"Hey Harry, what are you going to be doing?" Sirius asked curiously noting that Harry wasn't a group leader.

"I'll be flitting between groups and helping out whenever anyone needs some extra help."

"Hey Padfoot!" James called excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"You're in Blaise's group, it says that the people in that group are powerful witches and wizards but need to learn to be more subtle and learn better control over their magic." James said with a grin.

Sirius looked outraged.

"What?!"

James ignored him, "I'm in Hermione's group. Apparently, I need my spell repertoire broadened. In other words I'm in the crash course." James said unenthusiastically.

Harry laughed at the pairs antics.

"Sirius, James, trust me. Those groups will help you the most. Blaise is a true Slytherin Sirius and as much as you want to deny your heritage it shouldn't be at the price of its strengths. In this case, you'll learn how to survive. How to expend the least amount of energy, to get the maximum rewards in your spells and when to use a simple spell, which will just as easily get the job done, instead of a flamboyant one." Harry explained with a smile, well aware of how much his Godfather liked being the centre of attention. Turning to his teenage Father Harry winced mentally at how his group selection might have been taken. "James, I put you in Hermione's group because I want each person here to get the most out of their time. You're a powerful wizard and you aren't unduly hasty or arrogant in duels. So neither Blaise, Ginny, Draco or Ron can help you. You don't have any trouble performing the spells so Neville, Luna and Pansy are out. Hermione, however, will teach you obscure spells and defences that would take you weeks to find in the library and from other sources by yourself."

James's eyes had slowly taken on feral gleam and Harry couldn't help but think that Snape had been wrong; James definitely had Slytherin tendencies when he let them out.

"Where did you put Remus?" Sirius asked carefully.

Harry's back stiffened.

"He's with Draco." Harry answered sharply before walking away.

"Yikes." James breathed turning to see Remus making his way over the blonde Slytherin.

"What?" Sirius whined, he hated not knowing what was going on.

"Well, Draco teaches powerful grey offensive spells," James said, "his group focuses on the attack rather than defence."

"Huh, maybe Harry does know what he's doing." Sirius whistled.

James felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth.

_Oh, Moony, won't you be having fun._

..................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm so sore..." Ginny moaned as she carefully lowered herself into one of the arm chairs by the fire.

"You're sore! What about me?! I have an allergy to excessive physical exercise and Blaise Zabini might _just_ have killed me!" Sirius exclaimed with a wince as he shifted on the ground by the fire.

"Quit whining and suck it up. No pain no gain." Ron groaned from where he was draped awkwardly across the couch.

"Ronald, would you be just a little considerate and sit up so some other people can sit down?" Hermione asked shrilly, her headache not helping her mood.

Ron popped an eye open, "Hermione as much as this might astonish you to know, I am a very considerate person but at this particular moment in time I can not move for you, I wouldn't be able to move from this spot if the tower was collapsing in on itself. This is the first position I have found that I don't want to scream from the pain my muscles are going through."

Hermione ignored him and roughly shoved his legs to the ground and plopped into the spare space. Ron sucked in his hiss of pain and shot her a dark look.

"Harry took far too much pleasure from that." Neville said tiredly while the others just moaned in agreement.

"Hermione?" James called.

"Yes James?" the bushy haired witch asked directing her voice towards the figure slumped against Ginny's chair.

"_I hate you._" He breathed venomously.

Hermione couldn't call up the energy to comment but vowed to herself that he would pay for his words at the next training session.

"Remus? You alright?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmm." Was all that was heard from the werewolf lying motionless on the carpet.

"Draco didn't spare him an inch." Neville explained to her questioning look and James hid his grin. He had a feeling that the blonde somehow knew what Remus had said to Harry and hadn't been impressed.

"Where's Harry? I have to kill him." Sirius spat out spitefully.

"Who knows?" Ron mumbled.

"He's probably with Dumbledore." Hermione said helpfully.

James perked up slightly, wincing at the pain in his back from where Hermione had seen fit to throw him across the hall colliding, unfortunately, with a stone wall. "What for?"

He watched in interest as Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny shared nervous glances.

"No doubt he's getting his butt kicked in chess by the old man." Ron laughed trying to sound casual.

"They play chess together?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's the only one who can put up with Dumbledore's diversionary tactics." Neville snorted.

"That sounds vaguely dirty." Sirius said offhandedly.

James smacked him across the head.

"Ow!"

"What is wrong with you?! That's my son you're talking about and a one hundred and fifty something year old man! God! You send _way_ too much time with your incest ridden relatives Sirius!" James said, disgusted.

"Oops sorry." He apologised sheepishly.

James rolled his eyes. He'd come to just accept his friends actions and words over the years. You just had to let them go and refuse to let them bother you, otherwise, get used to a life with a never ending migraine.

"Um...excuse me?" A small timid voice squeaked.

Ginny forced herself to move and did a double take; the boy couldn't be older than a second year she realised. "Yes?" she asked taking special care to make her voice soft and calm, the petrified boy looked like he needed it.

"What do you want midget?" Ron grumbled rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded sharply before giving the child a small smile of encouragement.

The boy took a deep breath, looking to the entire world like he was gathering all of his courage to face a life sentence in Azkaban.

"The-there's someone a-at the portrait loo-looking for yo-you, he said t-to..." the boy's stuttering fell away and it looked as if his bravery had finally fled him in the face of four of the most well known people in the school.

"Spit it out kid!" Ron commanded, irritated.

"Hey kid, you alright? You don't look so crash hot." Sirius observed.

The boy squeaked again and but Neville noted that it was true, a fine sheen of sweat was apparent on his brow and his skin looked pale.

"I-I'm fine." He managed to get out. Remus raised a disbelieving eyebrow but didn't comment.

"You said someone was looking for us?" Neville inquired gently.

"Y-yes."

"Do you know their name?"

The boy tried to form the words but couldn't seem to get them out.

"Which house are they from?" Neville tried again.

"S-Sl-Slytherin." The boy whispered.

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, "I get you kid! The Snakes freak me out too." He said dramatically and grinned when the boy smiled weakly in return.

"What else did they say?" Neville continued glad Sirius managed to put the boy more at ease.

"W-well, he said," Neville nodded for him to continue, "he said to...get your asses out here pronto otherwise your sex life will never feel the same way again!" The boy rushed through the words horrified that he was saying this out loud but the man had told him if he didn't tell them the entire message he would know and hunt him down.

"Draco." Hermione muttered, exasperated.

James coughed to cover his laugh but Ron was never so polite and began roaring with laughter. It was one of the few points that both men agreed with each other: the younger years were menaces to themselves and everybody around them and they'd rather face a Death Eater any day than have to comfort a first year who had managed to get lost...again!

Surprisingly it was Harry that the younger years felt most comfortable approaching. Well besides Neville. Hermione had once complained that she didn't understand why they didn't come to her before Ron had slurped his Pumpkin juice and she had started screaming at him furiously and sending spells that would have meant a weeklong stay in the hospital wing for him if they had met their intended target. Neville and Harry had shared an amused glance at that before calmly resuming eating.

Hermione stomped over to the portrait hole intending to give Draco Malfoy a piece of her mind.

The Fat Lady swung open to show an irritated but undeniably handsome man leaning lazily against the wall.

"Finally!" he snapped at her with a glare. "Where is that little rodent? I've wasted precious minutes of my life waiting for one of you to let me in! And how long does it take to deliver a message anyway for Salazer's sake?!"

"Well it could have to do with how you terrified that poor boy to death!" Hermione glared, appalled.

"I didn't terrify him." Draco disputed.

"He was stuttering incoherently and on the verge of passing out Malfoy!"

He shrugged, unconcerned.

"And how could you have a twelve year old repeat your obscene words! Have you no shame?"

"Pansy tells me I'm adorable" He smirked back.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Before or after sex?" she inquired snidely.

Draco's eyes glinted in challenge, "Collecting information on alternatives already Granger? Is Weasley really that bad?"

"Hey!"

They both ignored Ron's indignant yell.

"Of course not," Hermione answered smoothly, "Just wanted to know if I needed to offer one of my girlfriends comfort."

"That's very considerate of you Granger, may I suggest though that before you dump the Weasel that you get a second opinion on the subject. From what I hear Potter would probably be your most reliable source in this area."

"Listening to gossip about my sex life Draco?"

Hermione and Draco turned around at the sound of the silken, dark voice and found Harry standing there arms crossed looking at the arguing pair with one raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or thinking up a way to let you down gently, Draco."

Draco sneered at the controlled figure, mentally cursing himself for allowing Potter the perfect verbal opening.

"Keep your little fantasies to yourself Potter."

Harry smirked, "I'm not the one showing stalker like tendencies here Draco, though I am curious, how long have you been hiding your homosexual inclinations behind the facade of a heterosexual relationship with Pansy?"

Draco shot Hermione a poisonous look when a giggle unwittingly escaped her.

"Well? Are you going to let me in?" He demanded hotly.

Hermione waved her arm in welcome and without a look back at the smug pair he crossed the common room and pushed Ron out of his seat.

"Hey! What did you do that for you prick?! First Hermione and now you! Can't anyone in this tower understand that I'm in physical pain?!" Ron yelled.

"From what I hear Weasley that doesn't surprise me, you obviously need to work on your stamina." Draco scorned.

"Wha..." Ron gaped at the Slytherin, not following.

"Don't listen to him Ron, he'd just upset that Harry rejected his declaration of love." Hermione retaliated.

"Wh-what?" Sirius stuttered pointing at the blonde unable to form words.

Neville let his head fall into his hands, "Haven't we been here before?" he moaned pathetically.

Ignoring them Draco turned to Harry, "I don't know where the hell you've been Potter but this came for you." He held out a letter towards the man.

Harry's face was stumped for a moment before he cleared the expression, "It came before breakfast? Why? What's the point in being thrity minutes early?" he mused quietly to himself, slowly extending a hand to grasp the paper.

Draco shrugged, hearing the words, "I guess so. I was on my way up so I thought I might as well act as delivery boy."

Any remainder of humour on Harry's face abruptly disappeared, his magic sensed some pretty powerful wards around the letter, nothing that would hinder him but it could have caused problems if anyone else had tried to unravel them. "And this was delivered to you?" Harry tried to confirm.

Draco's brow twitched, thrown by Harry's serious tone, "No, the owl gave it to Luna."

"Did she try and open it?"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville by this point were all sitting straight backed, their attention caught by Harry's behaviour.

"You know Luna's not like that. She saw your name on the letter and gave it to me when I bumped into her and told her I was coming up here." Draco answered.

The three time travellers were silent, trying to escape notice; they assumed that the others had momentarily forgotten their presence and were consequently less careful with their words then they would normally have been.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure." He muttered. The complicated wards weren't of a harmful nature but it unsettled him, the person who wove them must have known they wouldn't deter him and they were just complicated enough to give anyone who intercepted it or found it mistakenly pause.

"Please, all of you go down to Breakfast. I'll join you later." Harry said making his way up to the boy's dormitories purposefully.

They all sat there for a moment before Sirius spoke up, "That's it? Is he going to open the blasted thing?"

"Don't know, but I do want food, so come on." Neville urged the group and they all climbed out of the tower and made their way to the Great Hall. James deliberately hung back at the rear of the group and when Sirius and Remus glanced at him with questioning looks he shot his eyes backwards hoping they'd get the message. Sirius grinned roguishly at him before skipping forward and slinging his arms around Draco and Ginny blabbing incoherently to them. Remus just nodded, a serious look on his face, before quietly engaging Hermione in a discussion about the pros and cons of Portkey travel. As inconspicuously as he could manage James faded into the shadows underneath one of the many torches lining the corridor and watched as the loud group slowly faded away.

Swiftly, he made his way back towards Gryffindor tower, if his son was anything like either of his parents there was no way that he was bringing that letter to a Professor before trying to open it himself and James intended to make sure nothing happened to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this was how his Father felt everytime he received a letter from Hogwarts about the less then safe activities of his only son and vowed to be better, at least better at not getting caught. The old man couldn't worry if he didn't know what was happening could he? James thought with a grin as he climbed the staircase to the dormitories.

Before James touched the handle he heard Harry's voice through the door, _who is he talking to?_ James thought, bewildered, _Seamus and Dean had already went down to breakfast ages ago_.

"Are you sure?"

James leaned in closer to the door hoping to hear something that could help him figure out the mystery that was his son.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry's voice was neutral, controlled yet supremely confident.

_Trap?_ It was like the word was echoing in James's thoughts, _who the __hell__ is he speaking to?_

"Because I've had my sources scouring for any information they could possibly find with little to no rewards. But _you_, a shop clerk, not only have the guts and skill to send me what I want but also possess connections I don't?"

James scowled darkly at the wood when he heard how cold and cynical Harry's voice sounded but he was nothing if not intelligent and his instincts were screaming at him that confronting Harry right now would not get him the answers he wanted.

"Why would you risk his wrath Simon? What could possibly have driven you to make such a decision?" Harry mocked cruelly.

James slowly flicked his wand at the door, silently casting a spell which would quiet any squeaking of the hinges before doing the same to himself.

"Do you have any idea what these people will do to you if they find out what you've told me Simon?" Harry spoke softly and James had to suppress the urge to shiver at the icy threat in that voice.

Carefully, hoping his spells worked, James reached up to the brass handle and pushed down, opening the door just enough so that he could see in. Harry was standing in the middle of the room the scattered parchment of what must have been the letter lying discarded on the dark wooden floor boards around him. James couldn't see his face only the pitch blackness of his hair as he hunched over a...mirror?

"Know this Simon, if you are being in any way untruthful I will hunt you down, I will find you no matter how long it takes or how well you protect yourself. If you can trust nothing else in your miserable existence... you can trust, that I _will_ find you."

Shock caused one of the crouched feet he was balancing on to give way beneath him and he fell backwards landing awkwardly. Hearing the meaured steps of Harry approaching the door James wasted no time and scrambled to his feet. He tore down the stairs and sprinted out of the tower taking as many secret passage ways as he could to make it to the Great Hall hoping against hope to make it there before Harry did.

"Hey mate, what's the rush?" Ron laughed as James slipped into the space between Sirius and Remus at the table.

"Oh, nothing." James waved the question away. As he knew they wouldn't, no one questioned where he had gone, Sirius was a genius at throwing people off and this was no different.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and James had to stop himself from jumping in his seat, the guilt and worry clawing at his cut multiplying in strength at the sight of his son. But he was worried damn it! What the hell was that all about?! It made no sense! Whatever it was though, it didn't sound...safe.

"Hey." Harry acknowledged nodding to Ron in thanks for saving him a seat.

"So, did you open the letter?" Sirius asked his eyes glinting and watchful.

Harry locked eyes with him before shaking his head, "No, no I couldn't get through the wards."

James bit his lip at the lie and at how naturally Harry had answered Sirius. No stumbelling, no hesitation. If James hadn't heard what he had he knew that Harry's lie would have convinced him.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled at the brunette who had sat aside some of the bacon for him, she knew it was a favourite if his.

"Hey Ron?" The red head glanced towards his friend to show him he was listening, "You might want to have a word with the twins, I think they've been fiddling with our door again."

James tensed slightly and subtely glanced up towards Harry. He felt like breathing a sigh of relief when he took in the relaxed normal way Harry was acting.

"Not again!" Ron moaned, "How'd you know?"

Harry's eyes suddenly shifted and gripped James, "The hinges are silent." He whispered.

Ron started grumbelling about sending them a howler and everyones attention was effectively driven away from Harry.

But his eyes stayed locked with James.

_Fuck. _James thought desperately as pulled his eyes away from the burning green one and took a large gulp of water from his goblet.

_I'm fucked._

HEY! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? ANY IDEA WHO SIMON IS? NOT TOO HARSH ON REMUS WAS I? ANYWAY, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! :)


	7. Fate is out to get me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"_What is it Harry?" Ginny asked._

"_I'm not sure." He muttered. The complicated wards weren't of a harmful nature but it unsettled him, the person who wove them must have known they wouldn't deter him and they were just complicated enough to give anyone who intercepted it or found it mistakenly pause. _

"_Please, all of you go down to Breakfast. I'll join you later." Harry said making his way to the boy's dormitories purposefully._

_.............................................................................................................................................................._

"_Why would you risk his wrath Simon? What could possibly have driven you to make such a decision?" Harry mocked cruelly. _

_James slowly flicked his wand at the door, silently casting a spell which would quiet any squeaking of the hinges before doing the same to himself. _

"_Do you have any idea what these people will do to you if they find out what you've told me Simon?" Harry spoke softly and James had to suppress the urge to shiver at the iciness in that voice. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and James had to stop himself from jumping, the guilt and worry clawing in his cut multiplying in strength at the sight of his son. _

"_Hey." Harry answered casually._

"_So, did you open the letter?" Sirius asked his eyes glinting and watchful._

_Harry locked eyes with him before shaking his head, "No," his eyes suddenly shifted and gripped James, "I think you might want to have a word with the twins Ron, I think they've been fiddling with our door again." Harry words and body language was relaxed but the intensity of his eyes told another story. _

_**Fuck**__. James thought as pulled his gaze away from the burning green one and took a large gulp of water from his goblet._

_**I'm fucked**__._

_........................................................................................................................................_

"Are you sure?" Sirius's incredulous whisper floated down the empty corridor.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why would I make something like this up?" James glared, more anger at the situation than his friend.

Sirius glared right back, "Well _sorry _for checking your mental stability James, it isn't something you hear everyday." He hissed back.

James reached up and rubbed his face with his hands roughly, clenching his teeth together against the stress, "Whatever Sirius, I'm sorry, there, now can you please help me!"

Sirius winced inwardly; sure James had been unnecessarily biting but with what he'd just heard who would blame him. Offering his best friend a small smile he leaned back against the stone wall folding his arms across his chest contemplating what James had told him. "A shop clerk?" He clarified.

James nodded once running his hands through his pitch black hair in frustration.

"Ugh! This is so infuriating!" James growled through his teeth, "I should just ask him what he was doing," James exclaimed while pacing back and forth, "I mean it's _not_ like he doesn't know." He snapped.

Sirius suppressed his smirk of amusement. When James had pulled him aside after Breakfast to explain what he'd heard Harry's comment suddenly made sense. Even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances Sirius had to admire the man's brilliance.

"Then why don't you?"

James paused in mid stride, staring at Sirius with a completely lost look on his face before exhaling loudly and slumping against the wall beside his best friend.

"Because I shouldn't have been spying on him in the first place and if I were to bring it up it should be to apologise for doing just that, not in order to grill him for information." He explained with a pained expression.

Sirius nodded slowly, "Very mature of you."

"Thanks." James snorted.

"But you're being a moron."

"Excuse me?!" James scowled at the insult.

"Look mate, so you shouldn't have eavesdropped...so what? You're his Father and whatever you heard doesn't sound exactly sunshine and rainbows does it?"

"But what if I just got it out of context?" James asked weakly.

Sirius shot him a disbelieving look, "' I will hunt you down, I will find you no matter how long it takes or how well you protect yourself' that is what Harry said isn't it?"

James nodded pathetically.

"How in Merlin's name can that be misinterpreted?!"

"I don't know." James breathed out tiredly.

"You gonna tell Moony?" Sirius asked cautiously, aware of the sore topic.

"Why?" the elder Potter spat back suddenly furious, "So he can claim Harry is the next Dark Lord because he threatened someone? No thanks."

Sirius winced at the harsh words and rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the words.

"Prongs, we're going to need his help with this one. I don't want Harry to get hurt and whatever Remus might think of his methods...I know he'd never want Harry to suffer." He finished.

Silence engulfed the corridor after Sirius's words and he sighed thinking he hadn't gotten through to his friend.

"He's just been through so much Padfoot. So much. And it isn't fair to judge him...but I can't have this worry hanging over my head and not knowing whether or not my son is safe will drive me insane." He laughed feebly. "Okay, alright...we'll tell Remus, we sure can't expect any help from those friends of his." He pushed himself off the wall and motioned to Padfoot to follow.

Sirius grinned, happy that some of the bad feeling between James and Remus has dissolved, just as long as Moony didn't immediately call for Harry to be handed over to the Dementors of Azkaban all should be well.

"What class is next?" Black asked trying to unsuccessfully distract James from his morbid thoughts.

James shrugged, "Don't know. We just follow Harry remember?"

"And where is the prongslet?"

"I have no idea. Have you noticed that Harry is never around apart from classes and odd time's when he's in the common room?" James asked.

"Well..um...now that you mention it sort of." Padfoot said.

"And you don't find that strange?" James pressed.

Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back pushing him through the portrait hole, "Come on Prongs! He's a teenage boy! There's any number of things he could be doing."

"Hey you two, where were you? You just sort of disappeared after breakfast." Ron called from where he and Neville were sitting playing chess.

"A Marauder never reveals his secrets." James said theatrically and watched; satisfied as they both accepted his non-answer. Harry wasn't the only expert liar.

"So what class do we have next?" Padfoot asked as he commanded Neville's bishop to take Ron's queen.

Ron scowled at the play-boy time traveller, "Care of Magical Creatures," he said shortly, "and was that really necessary? Neville knows how to play and doesn't need you usurping him."

Sirius grinned, "Not used to losing WonWon?"

"Where did you hear that?!" Ron demanded glaring hotly.

"WonWon?" Padfoot laughed.

"Yes!"

"Apparently an ex-girlfriend of yours Ron." James interjected happily.

"I'll kill her," Ron grumbled under his breath, "I can't believe she still calls me that!"

The four men all made their way through the castle towards Hagrid's Hut.

"So, why Care of Magical Creatures?" James asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ron said his forehead creasing in puzzlement.

"Nothing," James waved a hand casually to the large number of students around them, "I'm just curious to know why it's so popular, hardly anyone took it back home."

Ron grinned his brown eyes twinkling with amusement, "Harry."

James rolled his eyes, "Of course," he shot the red head a sardonic look, "should I just stop asking questions?"

Ron laughed, amused, "The Professor, Hagrid, is a friend of ours, Harry's in particular."

"That's sacrilegious!" Sirius exclaimed, grateful for James's diverted attention, "there should be no fraternising with the enemy." At Neville's raised eyebrow Sirius huffed annoyed, "the _teachers_!" he moaned pathetically, his tone telling them just how much of a lost cause he saw them as.

"That's an awful thing to say Sirius!"

The four men turned around at the sound of the strict voice. Hermione stood with Draco and Pansy, her arms clutching books which look like they might escape at any moment, a decidedly unimpressed look on her face.

"And you need to learn how to live a little Hermione." Sirius drawled waving her words aside ignoring her affronted look and Draco's snigger.

A gasp from beside them took them all by surprise.

"Hannah?" Hermione asked looking at the stunned girl in question.

The Hufflepuff just shook her head wordlessly quickly scampering off to two of her housemates.

"Well that was weird." Ron deadpanned, the rest nodding in confused agreement, "You haven't been threatening anyone we don't know about, have you Hermione?" Draco asked with a teasing grin.

"Honestly." Pansy muttered, "Must I always be the one to explain?" she glared, "Abbott was just surprised that Black was acting so caviller and comfortable around us, that's all." She explained.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "I love it when you act all intelligently superior," he whispered into her ear not looking ashamed in the least that the intimate teasing was heard by the whole group. Pansy blushed and pushed at the arm holding her to him but Draco just tightened his grip around his girlfriend and stared at the amused James Potter staring at him.

James raised his hands and shot the blonde a smirk, "Hey, you'll hear no complaints from me Malfoy, as soon as I get my girl to actually agree to being my girl your rather subdued public display of affection will be nothing."

Before the blonde could say anything James had turned around seeing the class watching an enormous figure coming their way.

"Care to explain why you destroyed a perfect moment for mocking?" Sirius leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear.

James chuckled quietly and lowered his voice to make sure Malfoy wouldn't overhear. "Draco's a Slytherin Padfoot, you would know better that me how hard it must be for him to drop his mask enough to even act warmly around Pansy in public." James looked at Sirius pointedly and the man flushed for not thinking about it sooner. Afterall, he was a Black. "I didn't want to ruin it for him or Pansy." James explained.

Padfoot grimaced at the missed opportunity but mumbled his agreement.

"Hey." Remus murmured a greeting looking very nervous but also determined as he stood next to James. His friends were the most important thing in the world to Remus and he hated being at odds with them. Usually it wasn't a problem, there wasn't much they didn't agree on, but there was nothing normal about their situation.

Sirius smiled at him in greeting and Remus almost sagged in relief but then his nerves came back again as he looked to the still unresponsive Potter. James nodded once in acknowledgment his eyes still frosty but Remus was cheered. If his words had been unforgiveable there was no way in hell that Prongs would still be standing beside him.

"Morning students!" Hagrid grinned enthusiastically not taking any notice of the shifting feet and wary eyes which his excited manner had evoked. "Today's lesson is a real treat! If you will all just follow me, we're heading for the Quiditch pitch."

Just as the class began moving after the Professor Remus turned around to Neville, "Where's Harry? Isn't he taking this class?"

Apparently Remus's words carried because Hagrid came to an abrupt stop. "Harry's not here?" He asked Ron.

The red head winced hoping that the gentle half giant wouldn't take his bests friend's absence as anything more than what it was. "Um...I guess not. He's probably just running late."

Hermione stepped in quickly seeing Hagrid's face fall and knowing how much Harry's opinion about his lessons meant to him, "I'm sure Harry will be here soon Hagrid, you know how much he always likes you class."

The half-giant practically beamed, his back straightening and continuing onwards with a bounce in his step.

"How pathetic." Draco sneered but was careful to keep his voice down.

Neville grinned at the Slytherin, "Just make sure your derisive comments don't get to Hagrid's ears Draco, wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?"

Pansy giggled remembering the ingenious pranks Harry had bombarded her boyfriend with until he had apologised to the Golden Trio's favourite Professor.

Draco shot Neville a scathing look and pinched Pansy's waist, eliciting a small shriek from her, in retaliation.

"So what did you guys do in your free period?" Hermione asked the four Gryffindors.

James was immediately reminded of his concerns and shot Sirius a piercing look not bothering to listen in on the wild tale Padfoot spun Hermione effortlessly.

"Is that a...?" Pansy trailed off her voice coated with awe.

"A Gryffin." Remus breathed his amber eyes wide with astonishment.

There, not thirty feet from them stood one of the most revered and rare magical creatures in the Magical world. Standing at two meters the Gryffin was just taller than Hagrid with shiny tan fur covering its body except for the neck, head and wings which were the most amazing, deep gold. The wings were easily two and a half metres each covered in beautiful golden feathers.

"Not only that but a Golden Gryffin." Hagrid laughed happily, the awe and wonder on his students faces making his gentle heart swell.

"Hagrid..."Hermione stuttered her eyes not leaving the magnificent creature, "how ever did you get one to agree to come?"

Hagrid beamed at the young witch and explained to the perplexed looking students in front of him, "Yes everyone. No one can command a Gryffin to do anything; above all else they value their freedom."

"Then how come this one's just standing there for our class?" Dean Thomas asked.

Hagrid just shrugged looking wholly unconcerned, "Your guess is as good as mine Mr Thomas. Gryffins are incredibly intelligent creatures none more so that the Golden Gryffin. This girl here," he shot the creature a fond and astonished look like he couldn't quite believe his luck, "just turned up outside my home yesterday morning and of course Gryffins can go anywhere they please so I just asked her if she would mind me showing you all, as you can see, she didn't." He laughed his black eyes glowing with pride that such a creature would allow him to see her.

"Now, can anyone tell me anything about Gryffins?" Hagrid asked.

Immediately answers were being hurtled through the air.

"They are nearly as rare as phoenixes!"

"Hardly anyone ever sees one!"

"They are said to live the highest mountains in the world where they can fly and be free."

"Golden Gryffins are the royals!"

A powerful shriek silenced the excited shouts of the students; the female Gryffin snorted in clear irritation the muscles around her wings tensing in annoyance.

Laughing Hagrid raised a hand, "Very good everyone but as you can see Gryffins demand respect and are powerful enough to force it, most of what you said is true except for the Golden Gryffins being royalty. Can anyone tell me the difference between the Gryffin and the Golden Gryffin?"

All eyes swung to Hermione but she looked lost and frustrated at not knowing the answer.

"No?" Hagrid asked, "Well I suppose..."

"I know sir," Sirius spoke up hesitantly, his sapphire eyes not having left the creature once since he had seen her, "Gryffins are indeed almost as rare as phoenixes." His voice was low and the creature turned to look at him, crimson eyes wise and intense, "They live up to five hundred years and only have one offspring during that time, they are not capable of more than one. They live in the highest mountains around the world and are therefore capable of surviving extremely low temperatures. As you already said their intelligence is a well known fact, it has been speculated that their minds are far superior to humans." Here the Gryffin finally broke gazes with Sirius and snorted in what most thought sounded like amusement, Sirius grinned looking utterly enamoured with the creature, "They are impervious to most magics and fiercely loyal. The Golden Gryffins aren't royalty," Sirius chuckled sharing an amused look with Hagrid, "they are the original Gryffins. The other Gryffins have changed and evolved over time becoming smaller or bigger, different colours but the Golden Gryffin is said to be the most intelligent and powerful of them." Sirius finished with a whisper.

Hagrid clapped, "Well done Mr Smith, well done." Hermione looked at bit put out but her apparent awe at seeing a Gryffin quickly dispelled such childish thoughts.

"Where's Harry?" Draco muttered "He will never forgive himself if he misses this." Concerned silver eyes drifting back towards the castle.

"Hey mate? You alright?" James whispered to Sirius seeing a dopey look on his face normally reserved for his latest conquest.

"Can you image James; I mean...did you ever _dream_ that we would _see_ a Gryffin?" He breathed his eyes refusing to stray from the magnificent beast.

"I didn't know that you liked them so much." James shrugged.

"When we had to read all those books on animagus transformations I read about them." He shot James a crooked grin.

"My wolf is calm." Remus whispered is open amazement.

"What?" James frowned.

Remus turned excited eyes on him, "My wolf, it's docile. Like it knows to behave in the presence of a..." he waved towards the Gryffin, "...superior."

"Alright class settle down. I want to ask you all something. What do you know of familiars?" Hagrid asked. "Yes Seamus?"

"Aren't they just your pet? Like an owl or a cat?"

"No Finnegan." Draco drawled, "Would you say that Dumbledore and his phoenix have exactly the same bond as you do with your turtle?"

Seamus shot him an acidic look but Draco just smirked. So the Gryffindors didn't like him, Harry could keep them in line.

Hermione's hand shot up eager to answer the first question she knew the answer to, a truly strange and unsettling fact.

Hagrid nodded for the brunette to go ahead.

"It is, in reality, quite rare and unique to have a familiar because the bond must be with a magical creature. The creature also isn't the witches of wizards pet but rather their partner. They see each other as equals. The only wizard in Hogwarts that is known to have a familiar is the Headmaster. The magical creature and the witch or wizard establish a bond which ties them together. Not much is actually known about the process or results of familiar bonds because it is said to be an extremely private matter which the human partner doesn't like to discuss. But we do know fate does play some role in the matter because destined familiar partners feel an instant connection to each other but then both must agree and make a choice as to whether or not they wish to bond. Familars and their witch or wizard are incredibly protective of each other and stay with each other throughout their entire life."

"You, Hermione, read far too much for it to be healthy." Ron stated seriously, chuckles erupting around the class.

"Well done Hermione! As I was saying..."

"...Sorry I'm late Professor, I got held up." A smooth, dark voice floated over the students effortlessly gaining their attention despite the soft volume.

"Harry!" Hagrid bellowed and James noted that his face stretched into the largest grin the half-giant had given today. "I'm so glad you made it and of course, I understand, it's no problem."

Everybody waited for Harry's response but none came, those emerald orbs were locked in a staring match with the crimson ones of the Golden Gryffin.

"Harry?" Pansy asked reaching a hand out towards him only to have Draco gently stop her.

"Professor?" One of the Hufflepuff girls asked uneasily.

Without warning the Gryffin threw back its head and let out an echoing and imposing call which had goose bumps rising on Harry's skin. Those sound waves were pure magic; Harry realised with amazement but made sure to keep his face carefully blank.

The female Gryffin brought her eyes back to Harry and he suddenly _needed _everyone gone. Quickly, Harry checked his Occlumency barriers to see if anything could be affecting him but didn't find anything, on a hunch he delved deeper into his mind to his magical core and barely managed to smother his gasp for what he found. His magic was glowing, pulsing, radiating _excitement _while a small thin red line of magic different from his distinct emerald seemed to be connecting him to something. Normally Harry would have immediately cut the foreign magic but...he looked around...it was almost as if his own magic was...rejoicing. Inwardly, he snorted at the ridiculousness of that concept but still...

...his instincts had never led him astray before.

"Harry?"

He turned, for the first time breaking eye contact with the Gryffin and felt his magic both settle and scream in anger and misery.

"Harry?" James asked again, concerned.

The whole class was staring at Harry in confusion except for a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws would wore unattractive sneers and whispers amongst themselves.

"Hagrid," Harry called softly and the bewildered looking man immediately came to attention, "Please take the class back into the castle."

Again with the orders, Remus thought bitterly, watching Harry.

"Harry, are you sure you...?" Hagrid began but a sharp look from those emerald eyes had him gathering the students together and ushering them towards the castle.

Harry took a step toward the silent and unmoving creature feeling almost...compelled.

Remus had to bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything but he was glad to see that for the first time the others looked at Harry with a little doubt.

"Mate, what's going on?" Ron spoke slowly his neck turning from Harry to the Gryffin. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, Great Merlin far from it. He would follow his best friend to the ends of the Earth this just seemed so...strange.

"I'm not leaving." Sirius said his eyes glowing hotly daring anyone to try and budge him.

James just stared at Harry. His son's posture was stiff but at the same time something told James that Harry was not in complete control of himself at the moment. His emerald eyes held a wildness to them that put James on edge. He knew that magic was unpredictable and that the magical community didn't like to acknowledge exactly how little they actually understood... he could feel Harry's magical aura growing and becoming agitated and he was willing to bet it had something to do with one of those innumerable facets about magic that they had no hope of understanding.

Remus felt almost smug as he watched, for the first time, people questioning Harry's word; his orders, that was until he locked eyes with assessing blue. Pansy Parkinson was looking at him like he was a puzzle she had almost figured out but didn't like the picture she knew it would make. Turning away from those eyes he realised that his wolf was again restless and inwardly cursed Harry's presence. As soon as he had shown up one of the only reprieves he had ever experienced from the wolf had been utterly destroyed.

"Can he even hear us?" James asked pointedly.

Draco was quick to assess the situation. "I'm not sure...Harry? Hey Potter!" He paused, "Whatever is going on I don't like it." He said watching the motionless figures of Harry and the Gryffin that had yet to break eye contact.

"It's like he's in some sort of trance." Sirius said.

Hermione was biting her lip knowing that Sirius's ill placed stubbornness was capable of inciting a reaction they didn't want. She knew the signs of Harry's magic escaping his controls. The last time it had happened...she clenched her eyes shut against the pain and straightened her spine.

"Let's go." She stated and locked eyes with the others. Those that really knew Harry; Ron, Draco, Neville and Pansy took one look into her eyes before accepting what their magic had told them was going on. You couldn't blame them for not wanting to believe that Harry's magic was reacting, the last time...

"So Pot Head has finally decided to go off the deep end." A cold voice sneered from behind them.

They all turned and saw three individuals coming towards them wearing matching sneers.

"I would watch your tongue Nott or it's liable to be cut off." Neville threatened quietly his knuckles white but his eyes not moving from Harry's exposed figure.

Nott sneered looking horribly unattractive and Terry Boot stepped forward.

"It's embarrassing the way everyone just falls into line whenever Potter utters a word." He said slowly advancing forward, smirking when he caught Ron stiffening and moving in front of Hermione. "Then again you're nothing but his lap dogs are you?"

Draco withheld his sneer with some difficulty. Unfortunately, Nott and Boot were fairly intelligent wizards and powerful ones too. Silently his swore under his breath, they couldn't even teach the little rodents a lesson because they were on Hogwarts grounds in full view of the castle and judging by the confident smirks they wore, that fact was not unbeknown to them.

"I wonder what would happen to Potter if I hexed him right now," Boot drawled, "nothing good I imagine, though I am curious to know what's going on..." he trailed off and looked around him and smirked, "Looks like you don't know either."

"Shut-up." Hermione hissed fire spitting from her eyes, how she hated Nott.

"What? Don't like me anymore Mione?" He chuckled darkly as her face drained of colour and her hands began trembling.

"Hey! Why don't you just bug off?" Sirius suggested with his usual flippant manner.

"What?" A new voice spoke, "And miss all the fun?"

Terrence Walker seemed to appear out of nowhere a Slytherin crest displayed on his robes and an attractive brunette on his arm. James noticed immediately as the four students seemed to come to attention and diverted some of his attention to the situation and away from his son.

"So what's this?" Walker nodded his chin in the direction of Harry his black eyes glinting wickedly. He was a very handsome man standing at 6'1 with a natural tan that spoke of Mediterranean ancestry. Draco sneered, this man was dangerous. He had a brilliant mind and a penchant for cruelty. Unfortunately, Ron knew none of them could beat Walker in a duel except Harry but with him otherwise engaged...

"I should have known you would only be brave enough to show your face around us when Harry was out of commission Walker." Ron glared.

Walker smiled slowly his eyes flicking back to Harry's still form eyes alight with delight and malice. "So the Golden boy is out of commission is he? Thank-you for telling me."

Terrence Walker let Nott, Boot and Melanie take the reins then, watching Potter with an almost obsessive stare. Harry Potter and he had come face to face with each other only last year after his transfer to Hogwarts. He was the bastard son of Bellatrix Lestrange and the infamous Death Eater Brice Walker. He had inherited both his parents' intelligence and took it a step further, he was known to be sharp and malicious and nobody dared tangle with him. Not even Malfoy. He threw a look at the blonde and reminded himself to keep a look out for him; Draco Malfoy was not an easy opponent. None of them were, Longbottom could take Nott and Boot out if he didn't have to fight them at once and the Weasley was on par, something of an accomplishment seeing as how both had been trained by the elites in Voldemort's circle. But they didn't have the power to match him. They were all very skilled, he'd give them that, but he had been groomed since his inception to be the best. He sneered, and he was the best apart from _Potter. _He took a step closer to the vulnerable body feeling the temptation...

"Stop." The command was so casual it did indeed halt his progress and he turned eyes on the three newest additions to Potter's band of followers.

James watched the wizard opposite him wearily sensing his power but also pupremely confident in his own abilities.

"I don't believe we have been introduced?"Terrence said politely but James caught the flash of irritation at having stopped his progress to Harry.

James rolled his eyes and looked at the man pointedly, "Well, no one would question your intelligence, would they?"

"No need to be unpleasant, I was merely enquiring." Walker smiled tightly his eyes flashing.

"Then enquire no longer and leave Terrence." Draco stepped in between them knowing that James didn't exactly know who he was dealing with; in fact, none of them could really handle the wild card that Walker was without Harry nearby and conscious of reality.

"But I do so wish to know what is going on." He pouted mockingly before letting his lips morph into a cruel smirk. "And what better way than firsthand experience?...Legitimens!" he shouted bringing his wand up and casting the spell so quickly none of them had time to block him.

"Harry!" Pansy screamed as she saw Harry's body abruptly crumple to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Harry's concentration and connection with the Gryffin was snapped unexpectedly as a shaft of magic tried to force its way into his mind battering unrelentingly at his mind's defences. He could feel his magic building and without giving himself even a moment to panic instantly ejected the invading force with the last of the magic he had within his control.

The Gryffin let out a roar of fury and launched itself into the air only to land in the space between Harry and the others.

Terrence scowled at the creature and eyed Potter's body shrewdly, he was curious and he would know what was going on.

"What the hell?!" Neville quickly looked around the creature to see if Harry was alright and saw him hunched in on himself clutching his head between his hands; Neville, despite the chaotic nature of the situation felt like breathing a sigh of relief, at least there was some life to him now.

Remus jerked back from the furious Gryffin and felt his wolf cower submissively in the face of its overwhelming anger.

"Leave me alone you stupid beast!" Nott screamed and was rewarded by a stunner in the back from Ron.

Quickly, the others took action and managed to stun Melanie but Boot flittered back into the castle. Walker put up a full body shield wholly unconcerned for the numerous spells it was defending him against and walked towards Harry's pained form.

"Don't you look splendid Potter?" he chuckled darkly feeling the blood rush rising within him demanding the kill.

James growled and sent a semi illegal spell racing towards the Slytherin having had enough.

Terrence raised his gaze from Harry when he felt a particularly powerful spell impact on his shield and fracture it. Letting it crumble Walker looked at James Smith, the new transfer student, with narrowed eyes...there was _something_, _some_ bit of crucial information he was missing.

Without warning his shield shattered and a burning curse engulfed his arm. Furious, he turned enraged eyes on the culprit and met Hermione Granger's determined gaze.

"That was not very nice." He said darkly.

"You are safe in Hogwarts, it is true. Just remember who made that possible and know that if you kill Harry there is no way you would make it past the anti-apparation wards alive Walker." She spat.

"I thought you were against violence Hermione?" He smirked, unconcerned.

"She might be but I'm not." Caught unawares Terrence struggled to withhold his screams as Draco hit him with a particularly dark but not Unforgivable torture curse.

Heaving and gulping for breaths once the spell was lifted Walker coughed once then slowly grinned at Draco menacingly, "I thought you gave all that up cousin?"

"Fuck off." Pansy hissed knowing she was treading on thin ice, they all were, without Harry none of them stood a chance against Walker. He was too good.

"Mmm," Walker seemed to melt into the shadows an unsettling smirk on his lips, "Perhaps you are right...tell Harry I said hi..."

"Shit." Neville murmured looking at the empty space the Slytherin had left.

Growling in agitation James raced to his son's side "Harry? Harry?! What's wrong?" No response. This time is so screwed up! He was sick of being in the dark and he was through with these fucking weird situations being thrust upon him where he felt worse than useless. He and his son were going to have some words...he just had to fix him first.

Glancing up at the others he saw that they were conveniently distracted by the menacing growls of the Gryffin which had allowed him safe passage to Harry. It was almost like she was protecting him...James shook his head and focused on his son.

"Harry, I'm going to help you alright,...you _must_ trust and accept what I give and who I am or so help me God! I will ground you from the moment you are born before telling Lily exactly what dangerous stunts you've been pulling...and let me tell you, you do not want Evans on your case... _remember_; trust and accept what I give." James whispered urgently into his son's ear.

Harry was in agony. The constant yelling and screaming combined with the confusing amount of magical energies that weren't his own had caused that crimson chord of magic to snap, creating a wave of backlash magic and energy which had _nowhere else_ to go, _nothing_ else to attack...except his mind. His own magic was tearing and butchering his carefully cultivated occlumency shields... he barely had time to muffle the scream that rose within him as one of his major mental defences came crashing down damaging his memories of his Summer between second and third year.

'_Going...help...must trust...grounded...Evans on your case...I give...remember...trust and accept...I give.' _

The words seemed to echo in his mind like a cool soothing balm and he watched his magic pause in its head long rush of destruction. Immediately, Harry tried to force him magic back, to calm its raging energy. He was the master of his magic no one else. He ruled supreme in his own mind and he would be damned if he let his own magic control him.

He was so tired though. Some intrinsic knowledge that he had lost something incredibly precious and impossible to get back dulled his thoughts...he just needed more...

That's when he felt it. Something new but...remembered from the past.

A feeling.

He frowned, confused, the agony making it almost impossible to think clearly.

It was cool, inviting yet hesitant at the same time.

Without warning a pale blue wave of light fluttered through his barely standing occlumency walls without pausing for even a moment. Harry immediately tried to fight it off not understanding why, at every attack he made the magic didn't fight him but merely retracted before trying again.

It felt so good. Too weak to fight it off it slowly crept forward and Harry saw that his mindscape was healing...his thoughts regained some of their sharpness that made him such a fearsome enemy.

'_accept...trust what I give'_

...**Dad**.

In a rush, the pale blue magic swarmed through his mind Harry making no attempt to stop it but trusting someone else fully to know what they were doing without fear of betrayal.

Slowly his magic calmed and the agony receded.

"What's wrong with him?!" Hermione screamed fearfully at James who remained unmoving by Harry's side.

He couldn't explain to her what he had had to do. It was a secret no one except family could know. Nobody but a Potter could accomplish.

Abruptly, the Gryffin spread its wings and roared again, making the grounds beneath them tremble, before snapping its head in Harry's direction causing the group to stare at it cautiously ready to act if there was need.

James only had to look into those crimson eyes once to know that she wanted him to leave. Now. There was a threat within the flames of rage in her eyes that told him what would happen if he didn't obey her in this. Still, knowing this, James didn't move. There was no way in hell he was leaving his son at the mercy of...that raging lunatic Gryffin.

I will not harm your child, human.

James started at the feminine voice inside his head, "Wha...?"

Go.

"Dear Gods...." James murmured. I'm hearing voices...he moaned despairingly.

Now. He will come to more harm if you do not obey me in this.

James peered up at the magnificent creature sceptically before nodding his head in accent. Numbly, hardly believing he was doing this, he slowly moved away from Harry ignoring the cries from the others at his action and watched as the Gryffin bend her head to touch his son's.

Emerald eyes snapped open.

The pain was gone.

His magic was still and under his complete control once again.

Come child, we have things to discuss. I do not wish to be interrupted again. The underlying threat was clear.

Harry rose to his feet gracefully in one move and fixed his eyes on the group before him. They all looked a little worse for wear, he noted, and felt another weight add to the impossible burden on his shoulders.

"Harry?..." Ron asked quietly, his eyes pleading for some explanation. At this point, he wasn't capable of pretending that seeing his best friend lying on the ground, his face contorted in pain while not understanding what the hell was going on, hadn't affected him.

Harry's stone face softened. "Please...all of you, go back to the castle...we'll talk later."

"Harry ... Walker..." Pansy tried to say.

_Terrence...._

The whisper echoed eerily through his mind, racing through his thoughts.

The name was like whiplash.

Immediately, he turned glowing emerald orbs on Pansy.

At the mention of the name Harry's gaze was immediately on her his stare so intense Draco wanted to step forward and break the contact.

Harry forced himself to swallow, "Is anyone hurt?" rapidly; his eyes scanned the group looking for any injuries he had missed previously, "What did he do?" His voice was filled with dread.

"We're fine. He didn't do anything." Sirius said carefully eying his future godson with worry.

"I don't know what possessed you to grant him immunity within Hogwarts Harry." Ron sighed. The man was terrifying. Uncontrollable.

Harry ignored the second comment and nodded at Sirius in thanks. Taking note of Hermione's white face he asked Pansy if she could take her to the hospital wing before fixing his Father with a long calculating look.

"I think we need to talk when I get back."Harry said.

"Yes." James nodded in agreement his mind inadvertently floating back to Simon.

Now, human. I am growing impatient.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as Harry began to turn around.

Harry only looked at them for a moment before moving forwards, "I'll be back soon." He turned sharply and glided into the forest.

The Gryffin stayed behind for just a moment staring at the group calculatingly before following.

"Dear Salazar," Draco muttered watching the mystical creature fade from view as the trees covered the pairs path, "what have you got yourself into this time Potter?"

#

Harry walked through the thick underbrush with the Gryffin right beside him for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

She tilted her neck slightly, Yes.

"Alone?"

Yes.

Harry sighed tiredly as they came to a clearing and took a seat on one of the boulders while the creature folded her wings tightly against her sides and stayed standing.

"Do you have a name?"

Harry got the distinct impression of amusement from her which he ignored before she deigned to answer him.

Does it matter?

Harry shrugged and leaned back rolling his shoulder trying to get the muscles to loosen unsuccessfully. "I would rather I had a name to call you by." He answered simply.

Desari.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment but couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to his friends...and Terrence.

"What did you have to speak with me about?" he asked.

My, my, you are direct. 

Again he had the distinct impression that she was laughing at him.

"I admit I am not a politician and prefer frankness rather than word games," he smirked at the Gryffin, "that isn't to say I'm not good at them."

...Indeed.

"Do you always speak mind to mind?" Harry asked.

No. Only to a small select few.

Harry raised his eyebrow and waited for Desari to get to the point.

Tell me, Mr Potter, what do you know of familiars?

He frowned suspiciously but after receiving nothing but a cold expectant stare he answered. "Not much is known...but I did research the subject a few years ago when I became curious,... why?"

The Gryffin shifted uncomfortably, You know that familiar bonds are pre-ordained to an extent am I correct?

"Yes." Harry said slowly.

I was flying over Scotland yesterday when I felt an inexorable pull forcing me to land, commanding me to stay with that man Hagrid and another to allow myself to be shown for your teachings. I had my suspicions as to why before but now...

"You are certain?" Harry sat up straighter feeling dread pull in his stomach.

She nodded her head of gold feathers once in agreement.

"Are you and I familiars?" he winced at the words. It felt like he was asking someone whether they were in love with him or not; awkward and private but he had to know.

No

Harry sighed in relief falling back against the immovable stone.

My child is.

DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW TERRENCE IS NOT SOME SCHOOL BOY RIVALRY HE'S A LEGITAMATE THREAT.

DID YOU LIKE THE GRYFFIN FAMILIAR IDEA? I LOVE IT!

PLEASE REIVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. sorry

Hey all!

I've had a lot of people private messaging me about the fanfiction site not allowing you to review for the chapter I last uploaded; can I just say how much that sucks? 

In a way it's a relief! I thought nobody liked the last update! My pride took an enormous whack! Thankfully when my wonderful readers out there told me about the situation I breathed a sigh of hopeful relief… and annoyance at the site!

Anyway! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and put my mind to rest! Just don't log in and put it in as an anonymous review with your pen name signed at the bottom so I know who to thank!

Sorry about it and I've emailed the site telling them about it but please…review! 


End file.
